


Alternate Timeline- Bardock's Earthly Adventures

by KryMeARiva



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU where Bardock lived, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bardock is a good dad, Bulma is innocent, Chi-Chi is there, Dragonball(Original), Earth, Family Feels, Goku is innocent, Goku is nice to everyone, Human, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryMeARiva/pseuds/KryMeARiva
Summary: What if instead of fighting Frieza until the end, Bardock had one last vision that convinced him to follow his younger son to Earth? Would he kill all life as we know it? Would he assist in pivotal plot points? Would he care? All these and more are answered in the following pages!
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this on Wattpad but...now I’m here. Don’t own Dragonball or any of its characters. Just here to tell a story I hatched on a cool July day. I’ll upload a new chapter every Monday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning! A change of fate!

It was Age 737. Bardock, the father of Kakarot, was furious. He was now standing in the hallway near the nurturing room, where his own son had been days ago. Everyone inside the bar was still laughing. Frieza. Kill all the saiyans. As if. Even now he could hardly believe it, yet his premonitions has yet to wrong him. Speaking of, he felt one coming on now.

He saw a lone saiyan attempting to defeat the entire Frieza force. It was... him? If only for a fleeting moment, he felt hope, hopeful that he would succeed, until he watched his own demise.

' _Screw_ _that_ ' he thought. ' _I'm going to change my own fate. If its useless to attempt to resist now, I'll leave. Bide my time, and strike _.'__

____

But where to flee? He wondered as his eyes scanned the empty room, until he saw the empty bed that had been Kakarot's. Earth. The big blue ball that had been deemed suitable as his son's stomping grounds. He chuckled as he limped to the pod station, still bleeding from his scrap with Dodaria.

____

"Oh Bardock!" The saiyan stationed there exclaimed.

____

"You're in pretty bad shape. Sure you don't want to get patched up?"

____

Bardock looked at him with tired eyes and replied

____

"I'll be fine. But right now I need a pod, and I mean immediately."

____

The saiyan was shocked.

____

"I'm sorry, but Frieza himself has issued-"he was cut off by Bardock's yell.

____

"Frieza is killing us as we speak! Why can't anyone see that! Tell ya what pal, if you survive what's coming, track me down and I'll pay the fine." He shuffled past the guard, sitting in his pod. The saiyan knew better then to try and stop him, as even in his current condition, Bardock's power dwarfed his own. As he launched into the atmosphere, he could see Frieza's ship coming into view. He punched in the coordinates, and passed out. It would be months before he realized that he had input a wrong number, sending him on a costly detour. After one minor tantrum and another vision, this time of Kakarot's pod, he input the correct coordinates, and drifted to sleep.

____

____

____

Power levels:

____

Bardock(injured)- 7,000

____

Kakarot- 2

____

Guard- 3,000

____

Dodaria- 16,000

____

Frieza- 530,000

____


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock lands! But something’s off...

On Earth, the young saiyan had just touched down when he was found by an old man. But Bardock wasn't aware if this. He was light years away, slipping in and out of consciousness, rapidly viewing bit and pieces of the future. A blue-haired earthling? An orange rock? He passed out again, leaving no time to dwell on what theses images meant. After what felt like an eternity, Bardock woke with a start. He wasn't moving anymore. He had arrived. He hesitantly reached for the release, as most of his wounds had now scabbed up or become scars. After pulling the release, he looked around and was surprised by how... peaceful it was. He had landed in a large forest, and in the distance he could see a large... thing. Something was wrong. Kakarot was to destroy life on this planet, and yet even now he could hear... things doing... thing stuff. His head still hurt. But no matter his pain, he had a simple 3 step plan. 1: Find Kakarot. 2: Train Kakarot to defeat Frieza. 3: KILL FRIEZA! So it wasn't the most well thought out plan, but he had never been any good at those any way. Now the new problem became how to go about finding his son. He no longer had his scouter, and didn't feel up to flying at this moment. He was looking around, taking in his surroundings when he heard a voice call out to him.  
"Hey big man! You feeling alright?" He looked around, unable to determine the source of the voice. He considered running, but knew he couldn't get far. He decided to play the safe route and stay silent.  
"Did you hit your head when you fell from the sky?" The voice was getting closer, but Bardock didn't know enough about earthlings to identify anything else. A large man, even by saiyan standards, emerged from the bushes with a small... thing on his shoulder. It looked like a miniature him. At least he assumed it was a dude.  
"You look confused. Did you lose something?" The large man-thing asked.  
"Y-y-ye" was all Bardock could get out. Why was he struggling to speak? He had done longer voyages before with lesser effects... or had he? He held up a finger, hoping the big thing understood. He spoke galactic basic, at least. He stumbled to his pod, which had cracked on impact. He rummaged through it, until he found the button he was looking for. Upon pressing it, it displayed the time and date. Age: 748. His 'month' detour had cost him eleven years! He fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it.  
"You are not happy with what you see." The guy commented.  
"M-m-my s-so-on. D-did a po-od la-and." Bardock choked out.  
"Mmmmm. I believe so. Over by Mount Pazou. It landed little over ten years ago." The man nodded while pointing to the far off place. Bardock nodded, but before he could stumble off, the large dude forced something into his hand. He looked at it, uncomprehending what it was. He held this strange green thing up to look closer at it.  
"Eat. You feel better." Bardock didn't trust him, but he couldn't ignore his stomach pains for much longer. He put this strange bean in his mouth, bit once and swallowed. And immediately shot his eye open. He hasn't even noticed that it had been sealed shut by the dried blood. He felt great. He felt incredible. This was by far the single greatest zenkai boost he had ever received.  
"What the hell was that thing? I feel amazing." He asked, unaffected by his prior pains. The big man smiled at him.  
"Good, you better now. That was senzu bean. Now go, find son, strange pod man." Bardock took off immediately, flying as fast as he could. Stage 1 was a go.

Power levels:  
Bardock(post zenkai): 12,000  
Strange man that is totally not Bora: 140


	3. The Prestigious One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate search! A whole new world!

Bardock had been going so fast that he nearly missed it. He tried to stop, but that had never been Bardock's strong suite. He crashed into a mountain. Thankfully it wasn't the correct mountain, as he would hate to make a bad first impression on his son. It only just dawned on him that he had never actually seen his son, only in visions. He had been debating for a while on what triggered these visions. He had yet to figure anything out, other than plot convenience. ' _Plot what? _' He thought, just as another premonition hit him.__

__He saw an old man, with a funny hat and a majestic mustache. The man said only two words.  
"Goku... Begin!" _ _

__And then it was over. He had no clue what this 'Goku' was, but he knew he had to find the old man. And so he landed, and walked around, wondering how he could possible find either the old man or his son's pod. He only knew the direction of his son's pod, and that this old man was important. He believed this as he was a saiyan. In saiyan culture, it is extremely difficult to grow facial hair, and even harder to grow a mustache of the old man's magnitude. He had been searching for around three hours when he heard a loud noise. He flew in that direction, but stopped short when he saw a large... pokey thing. It had a lot of teeth. It was roaring at a person looking thing. Bardock didn't care. He cared about only himself and his family. And now there was only member of that family left. But perhaps this person knew mustache man. Information would be helpful, and Bardock was bored of searching. He flew in front of the large thing that had a spike fetish, and taunted it.  
"C'mon you pokey bastard, I haven't killed anything in ten years. You'll be a nice warm up. I hope." The thing charged, aggravated, right into Bardock's outstretched fist.   
"Not bad. You'll do fine." He began to rapidly dash around it, confusing it greatly. It swung wildly, attempting to crush the tiny angry man. Bardock caught it's tail, and threw it into the sky. He began to charge a riot javelin, when it dawned on him that it would be better training to beat it to death. He flew into the air, following it, before playing a twisted sort of volleyball with himself, only punching instead of setting or serving.  
After the third punch, Bardock decided to end it and gave the large beast a taste of his Saiyan Spirit. The monster was destroyed without a trace. Bardock landed and approached the crouched figure.   
"Hey pal, you're welcome. You from around here?" The person stood up, and was obviously an old man.   
"N-n-no, I'm not from around here but I know the area. Why do you ask?" The man had a ridiculous hat, dumb looking pants, and a stupid vest. The only thing that saved him was his mustache.   
"I'm looking for an old man, kinda like you but with a longer 'stache. He might know something about my son." Bardock responded. He now knew how silly it was that the only way he had to identify the man was his mustache.   
"Well as far as I know, the only thing up in these parts is a bamboo forest frequented by dinosaurs like the one you so kindly destroyed." The old man answered.   
"Although I heard talk of a strange landing in that forest around ten years ago. As a father myself, I understand how badly you want to find your son." Bardock didn't retort, merely nodding a silent thanks before taking flight towards the 'Bambow' forest. After he left man muttered to himself   
"Flight? Shooting lasers out of hands? I'll add those to the list of must haves." Bardock was standing on a pointy rock among the 'bambow' trees, wondering where his son could've landed. He took flight to get a view from the sky. Bardock didn't know what birds were. He looked around, disappointed in his lack of findings, before he looked up on the cliff above. He smelled something funny. He flew up, and was greeted by the pod he had searched for. Before he even touched down, however, he heard a voice behind him.   
"So you've arrived, he? It took you long enough. You'd think someone with a power level like yours could perform a basic sense." Bardock spun around, confused. The man had no scouter. How could he have- he lost his train of thought as soon as he saw the man's mustache. It was him._ _

__

__Power levels:  
Bardock(post fight)- 12,030  
Mustached man from vision- 150  
Other mustached man that totally isn't a young Dr. Gero- 3?  
Dinosaur- Dino? Do they have quantifiable power levels?_ _


	4. Exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting! A talk with fate!

"A tail, heh? I think I know why you're here. Although I guess I could've gathered as much just from the hair. He looks just like you, you know?" The old man no longer looked angry, but instead he appeared pleased.   
"Well come, you wanna meet your kid don't you?" The man began walking down the path, with Bardock scrambling after him.   
"Wait! How'd you know I was here?! How'd you know about my kid?! Who's Goku?!" Bardock had more questions then he had time.   
"One at a time sonny." The old man chuckled. "Us earthlings posses the ability to sense a being's power level without the use of a scouter. And you're last two questions are near one and the same. When that pod landed there eleven years ago, I was the one that found it. After all, I live on the other side of the mountain. I found a baby inside. He had hair just like yours, and a tail to boot. I named him Goku, not knowing his real name. But now I have a question for you. Goku has never left my property, and has never met anyone who isn't me. So how'd you know his name?" Bardock pondered on wether or not he should tell the truth, and decided to make a deal.   
"All right old man, I'll tell you on two conditions. First off, you tell me your name. I'm sick of calling people things based off appearance alone. And second off, you tell me how this planets still in one piece." Bardock requested.   
"My name is Gohan. And as for the condition of our rock, I'm afraid I don't understand." Gohan answered.   
"My son and I are part of an alien race known as saiyans. We were an essential part of of the Frieza Force. As part of training, the children are sent to far off planets with low average power levels to kill all life on said planet. By all technicality,Kakarrot should have at least attempted to kill everyone on this rock. He was programmed to do so." Bardock responded, ignoring the painful memories. Gohan failed to hide his shocked expression.   
"Would that programming be in the head by any chance? Because if so then I have an answer, and a follow up question." Bardock simply nodded, silently urging 'Gohand' to go on.   
"He was very aggressive as a boy. Always fighting me. It was one day, on a walk to show him his pod in hopes of calming him down, when he bit me and fell off the cliff, hitting his head on the very rock you stood on. I rushed down, and carried him back home, surprised he was alive. I nursed him back to health, and not even a week later, he woke, good as new. But surprisingly, he had no further aggression. So I'm guessing that blow knocked your 'programming' out of him. And now my question: What do you plan to do after finding him? Do you plan to go through with your original plan? If so, I'm afraid I'll have to stop you." Gohan said, taking a defensive stance.   
"Well here's the thing 'Gohand'. The Frieza Force that I mentioned, well they betrayed us. Frieza took all of my races hard work and loyalty and paid us back in our own blood. So I have no intentions of ever doing anything for that bastard ever again." Bardock answered, seething with rage. Gohan was surprised. ' _So this beast does have a heart. Surprising. _'  
"Well I held up my end. So tell me. How'd you know Goku's name?" Gohan asked gently, allowing the saiyan time to wallow in his past.   
"It was my last assignment. My squad and I were to wipe out planet Kanassa. We got all but one of them. That one 'gifted' me with occasional visions of things yet to come. And in one such premonition, I saw you. All you said was 'Goku... Begin!' And then it ended. It's how I knew to leave my planet before Frieza destroyed it." Bardock explained.   
"Worry not, saiyan. You'll see your son soon. But what's the tail do for you?" Gohan asked inquisitively.   
"Well see, if a saiyan who has their tail absorbs enough blutz waves emitted from a full moon, they can turn into the Oozaru. A great ape. Ten times stronger then an ordinary saiyan. Guessing you make Kakarrot go to bed early." Bardock answered. He didn't care what the old man named him. He would use his son's proper name, not caring what anyone else thought.  
"We're here." Gohan said suddenly. Bardock looked up to see a small house nestled in the valley. Outside was a small boy wearing a blue outfit who was throwing wood up into the air, and kicking them into pieces.   
"Goku!" Yelled Gohan.   
"We have a visitor!" The small child stopped and stared at the strange tall man who followed his grandpa. Goku didn't know who this man was, but he knew he smelt... familiar.__

__

__Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,030  
Grandpa Gohan: 150  
Kaka-Goku: 10_ _


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! Our search concludes!

Bardock stopped, locking eyes with his son. The old man hadn't been completely honest. Kakarot looked almost just like him, but had Gine's eyes. It took all his will to not run and scoop him up. He didn't want to lose face in front of his son's foster parent.   
"You smell good. Do I know you?" Goku asked, looking at this man quizzical.   
"Goku, this man has come a very long way to find you. He is... your father." Gohan told the child.   
"I have a daddy?! I thought that all I had was you, grampa!" Goku asked, surprised. Bardock slowly walked towards his son, letting out a single tear as he took him in his arms.   
"Kakarot... I found you." Bardock said through clenched teeth. He put down Kakarot and wiped his eyes.   
"Hey old man! You didn't have him just sitting on his butt these ten years did ya?" Bardock loudly asked, maintaining eye contact with his son.   
"Course not. Even after losing his aggression, he still had the heart of a warrior. Goku, I think your dad wants to fight you, ok? Go all out. Are you ready?" Gohan asked the patient child. Goku nodded yes, getting into a stance unfamiliar to Bardock.   
"In that case, Goku... Begin!" Gohan barked, starting the fight. Goku rushed at his father, ready to test this stranger who said was his dad. Bardock had no intentions of going all out, as even though he couldn't detect power levels without a scouter, he could assume his son wasn't quite on his level. Bardock met his blow with his forearm, pushing Goku back.   
'He's... fast' Goku thought to himself. New plan. Goku sprinted directly at Bardock, sliding at the last second. He took the stick off his back and yelled:   
"Power pole: Extend!" Bardock was pushed far into the sky, surprised by his son's tool. He slide down it, landing right behind Goku. He threw a weak punch at him, but Goku easily blocked it.   
"You're not even trying are you?" He asked. Bardock smiled, proud of his son.   
"I'll start when you start, Kakarot." Goku shrugged, and threw a quick punch at Bardock. He quickly countered it, kneeing Goku in the stomach.   
"You really are strong aren't you?" Goku asked, surprised. He wiped the spittle from his lips before attempting to find a weakness in his father's defenses. He tried and tried, but his father was quicker and blocked every shot. Until Goku eyed his own tail and got an idea. He launched a punch at Bardock's gut, before sliding under him and grabbing his tail. Bardock was shocked. He hadn't expected Kakarot to find his 'weakness' this easy. He feigned pain, before grabbing Goku's tail in retaliation. Goku cried out in a very real pain.   
"See, a saiyan's weakness is their tail. But it doesn't have to be. Like anything else on your body, if you exercise it enough, you can overcome any crutch." Bardock told his son, releasing him.   
"You're pretty good. But not good enough. You need to be stronger, Kakarot. You need to be... to avenge our race." Goku simply stared in confusion.   
"What's a Kakakaktot?" He asked in wonder. Bardock was taken back by the question.   
"Your real name, or at least the name I gave you, is Kakarot. I don't care what anyone else calls you, you'll always be Kakarot to me." Gohan looked on watching the two's uncomfortable stances with amusement. He needed only one last push to bond these two. And he had just the thing.   
"Now that that's over, how about some food?" Gohan knew that if Bardock's appetite was anything like his son's, they'd get along just fine.

Power levels-  
Bardock(post fight)- 12,040  
Goku(post fight)- 11  
Gohan(post... standing)- still 150. He stood still all chapter, I don't know what you expect.


	6. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncontrollable urges! Saiyan power absolute!

Almost 6 months had passed since Bardock's arrival at Gohan's house. He hadn't done much sleeping in that time. Nightmares. Of his own life. His past memories haunted him. His glimpses of the future tormented him. He decided to stop laying down and to go take a leak. He quietly rose to his feet and exited the house. It was a really dark night. Clouds bloated out the sky. Not like Bardock cared. He flew a distance away and found a nice rock. As he stood there, he thought of his most recent nightmare. Gine. The last interaction between them. The unknown final hug. The unknowing promise to never be fulfilled.  
Damn it. Kakarot had asked many questions about his mom. Couldn't blame the kid. Natural to miss his mom. Damn it. What could he tell him? That she died like everyone else when that bastard Frieza destroyed the entire planet? Just like his brother? As he sighed and moved to hoist his pants back up, some light appeared. Bardock looked out of the corner of his eye. Damn. Full moon. Turns out this planet has optimal levels of blutz waves. So Bardock agreed to set Kakarot's bedtime early enough he wouldn't ever be in danger of seeing the full moon. Gohan didn't understand why. Didn't need to. Like he would understand the great apes. As Bardock began meandering back, he finished his train of thought from his piss.  
'Maybe I'll tell Kakarot about Gine soon. Or at least the old gang. Kami I miss them. Tora. Kid will miss out on so many stories. I wonder if King Vegeta escaped? Last I heard, he was staging a rescue of his own kid. Hell, back then I would have laughed at a saiyan saving his kid, yet here I am. Oh Well.' He shook his head. Thoughts had distracted him long enough. As he began to fly back to the house, he heard something in the distance. Something....familiar.  
"A great ape? But ho-KAKAROT!" Bardock flew full speed back to the house now. There he was. Hard to miss the little guy.  
Well, not so little anymore.  
His eyes had changed color, now being a dark crimson. He was humongous, having torn his own cloths to shreds. He began howling as he stomped his massive feet. The dark brown fur that completely coated him rippled as he threw the roof of the house off.  
'Shit! Gohan!'  
Bardock had to think of something. Before he could react, the massive monkey that was his son turned to face him.  
"Hey Kakarot...you can control yourself right? Just like your old man?" Kakarot answered him. By punching him to the ground. Bardock hit his head so hard he was seeing stars. Well, more then he should have been. As he stumbled around, he heard a voice behind him.

"No! Gohan! Damnit! He turned into a great ape!"  
Bardock turned to face the voice, yet nothing was there.  
'What? Was that a vision? One I could only hear? Kami my head hurts!'

Kakarot continued to jump up and around. He was flattening everything. Bardock stumbles closer, only to get whipped by his massive tail.  
As he pulled himself out of the dirt, he heard the same voice again.

"You're weak Gohan! From now, I'll be training you!"  
Now a new voice. A child? Sounded a bit like Kakarot...  
"But...But I'm scared!"  
Bardock shook his head.  
'I'll think later. Time for plan B.'  
Bardock threw off his own dōgi and bandana and put them under the nearest rock before turning around. And looking up.  
"Hey big guy! Pick on someone yo-ROOOOOOAAAR!!!"  
There were now two great apes. One bigger then the other. The big one had a scarred muzzle. He punched the other oozaru in the face. He flew between the mountains. Bardock-ape jumped onto him, pummeling him entirely. Kakarot-ape punched back.  
They began taking turns punching each other in the face. They were complete animals. And they stayed that way till the sun came up.  
Kakarot fell first, given the lack of experience. Bardock soon followed.

Six hours later.

Goku slowly opened his eyes. Last thing he remembered was going outside to pee. He knew Grandpa Gohan had the rule against going outside at night, since there was a giant monster that only came out at night, but Goku figured his dad would've been strong enough to stop it. Speaking of...there he is.  
'Why is he shirtless? And outside? Why am I outside?' He slowly rose, and found that the ground was trampled. The house was trampled.  
"Uh...dad?" His throat was sore. Why? And where did my clothes go?  
"Oh! Hey Kakarot! Wanna help?" Bardock was carrying a massive tree. Kakarot ran over and saw what the trampled ground had hidden from him. The house. It was totaled. Wrecked. Demolished.  
"Wh-What happened?!"  
Bardock put the tree down. He had almost 3 hours to come up with a story as he started the repairs.  
"The uh, the giant monster attacked. He uh, he trashed the house." Kakarot gulped. Why hadn't he listened to Grandpa?!  
"Whe-where is Grandpa?!" Bardock slowly gulped. He walked over to Goku.  
He put his hand on his shoulder. He pointed out in the distance, to the opposite side of the valley. Kakarot sprinted. He had to be ok! He had to! He needed to apologize! He would never-  
A section of grass was different from the rest. It had been disturbed. Recently. Goku slowly scanned the area until he found it. A large slab of rock. It had been burned into with ki.

Son Gohan.  
A Warrior.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder. As tears pattered the ground beneath them, his father spoke in a single, broken breath.  
"It wasn't your fault."


	7. The Start of Something Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New encounters!

Six months after the 'monster attack', the house was perfectly rebuilt. Couldn't tell it had even been destroyed, but for a constant feeling of emptiness. It took him a long time to stop blaming himself. What was Bardock supposed to tell him? No, this was something he had to figure out himself. No matter how much it hurt the both of them. But through loss came growth. The two saiyans now completely trusted each other. They spent nearly every waking hour training. Goku was more focused then other, knowing he needed more strength. He was motivated by something Bardock understood all too well. Revenge. They had been training hard for almost three hours, and both saiyans were breathing heavily. Goku was strong. Incredibly strong. More powerful then Bardock could have hoped. But in Bardock's eyes, he wasn't strong enough. Sure, he has redoubled his efforts. Sure, he had put all his focus on avenging his grandfather. But Bardock was ready to play the long game. Frieza. 

It was around noon, right after a pretty serious training session. Both Bardock and Goku were sweating heavily.   
"Hey Kakarrot, why don't you go catch us a fish to eat?" Bardock called from inside the house, eyeing the odd orange orb on a pedestal. According to his son, it was the last gift from 'Grampa' Gohan. But Bardock recognized the ball. Or at least he thought he did. He swore he had seen it somewhere, but where? He was thinking on the floor when he smelt something. Something funny. Something.... plot related. He decided to find the source of said smell. He exited the house and walked on to the thin dirt trail that led from their house to... somewhere. Bardock had never cared enough to investigate where the dirt road lead. He stood a moment, wondering why he was standing there, when he heard a far off noise. Who or what ever was being that loud couldn't be strong. Unless they knew it too. The last parting gifts Bardock received from Gohan was the knowledge of how to detect power levels(albeit not very well), which is how he knew Kakarrot was still fishing, and a way to suppress his own power level, making him appear much weaker. Useful for fun surprises. While Bardock had been reminiscing about his time with the old man, the noise only got louder. Bardock simply waited. He had many visions in the past year. He had helped prevent at least three bad futures. But this noise? This was new. That fact alone existed him. After maybe a minute of waiting, the culprit was in sight. It was a weird... grey thing. Bardock had been educated in many of Earth's ways, but evidently not this one. The gray thing got closer and closer, until it nearly hit Bardock.   
"Hey! Watch where you stand dummy!" A voice called from the grey beast.   
"What are you?" Bardock asked aloud. Hearing no answer, Bardock began walking closer only to hear a loud noise and felt a slight pain in his shoulder. He looked at the now smoking hole in his arm before asking.   
"Di-did you just shoot me? The hell was that for?!" A small earthling stood up, dropping the loud stick next to them.   
"Eep! What are you?" The blue haired thing asked. Bardock had never seen blue hair before.... well not in person. Now he recalled where he had seen the orange ball from. The same vision that includes this blue haired fool.   
"I'm just an average saiyan. Now why in Kami's name would you come out here? All that's out here is me, my son, and our house." Bardock questioned, wondering how this blue thing related to his future.   
"Well, you see Mr. Anaveragesaiayn, I'm looking-" they were cut off with a glare from Bardock.   
"Bardock. My name is Bardock." They nodded frantically before trying again.   
"Well, you see Mr. Bardock, I'm looking for the dragonballs. And according to my radar, there's one just ahead." Bardock looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.   
"First of all, cut the mr crap. I'm just Bardock. And second of all, why would anyone search for things called dragonballs." Bardock asked, imagining the worst of things called 'dragonballs'.   
"Well, rumor has it that if you gather up all 7 of them , then you could have any wish you wanted granted by the eternal dragon." The blue one explained. Bardock's eyes widened.   
"Any...wish?" He said in broken breaths, imagining Frieza's head at his feet.   
"Well in that case, lead the way blue one!" Bardock yelled, quickly walking towards his house.   
"My... my name is Bulma!" The blue Bulma yelled, struggling to keep up. She walked into the open doors of his house and exclaimed, "That's it! The four star ball!" Bardock hadn't a clue what that meant, but he was ready to find the rest if it meant a defeated Frieza. But as he was watching, he felt another vision. 

_A small blue thing with funny clothes was standing in front of a furry thing and a women. In front of him were seven orange rocks.  
"Ahahaha! Finally! With these I can finally wish for world domin-" ___

__The vision was cut short by a yell.  
"Hands off my grampa!" Bardock turned to see his own son wielding his strength stick and with rage in his eyes._ _

__

__Power levels:  
Bardock- 12,220  
Goku- 15  
Gohan- dead. Does that make it zero?  
Bulma- probably around the high 2 mark._ _


	8. Got to find them all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Search Begins! Wisdoms Tested!

Bardock didn't understand what Goku was talking about.  
"What? Gohan's dead, he's not some orange rock."  
"No! That's all I have to remember him by!" Goku yelled as he sprinted at the Bulma. Bardock rushed and intercepted him. The two were now locked pushing each other.  
"Calm down Kakarot. According to her, there's more than one of those orbs." Bardock explained, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt his son. Well, that much. He was still saiyan. But upon hearing his father's words, Goku relaxed.  
"Wait, really?" He asked, staring at Bulma.  
"Yep! I already have two of them." Bulma said as she presented two more orange rocks. Goku watched with wonder, while Bardock was trying to remember how many balls there were. He decided to just ask.  
"So Bulmouse, now we've got three, doesn't that make this shorter? How many rocks are there? Bulma nearly jumped from the question, as she didn't see Bardock.  
"There's seven in all. Now we have the two star, four star, and five star ball! This is going to be so much easier if you two come along." She now realized she didn't know the small boys name.  
"What a motley crew we have! The beautiful Bulma, the bodacious Bardock, and... a monkey boy?" She asked, noticing his tail. But then she turned and saw Bardock's tail as well.  
"My name is Kakarot, but you can call me Goku. I'm a saiyan who was raised on Earth." Goku bowed, confusing Bardock. He didn't teach his son that.  
"Grampa told me that if you ever meet a girl, you should be nice to them." Goku told her, handing her the ball.  
"That you should! Are you two fellas ready? Our Awesome Adventure to Discover the Dreamy Dragonballs Begins now!" She hollered as she threw a small... thing that turned into a larger... thing with a poof. Bardock merely raised an eyebrow, not understanding this planets tech at all. Bulma looked back at him before realizing her vehicle lacked enough seats!  
"Oops, it would appear that capsule doesn't have enough seating for our comrades!" Bulma begin opening her cap case before Bardock set his hand on her tiny shoulder.  
"Na, it'll be fine. You've got two chairs there, right? I can manage on my own." He coudnt be bothered to explain how, but Goku knew. It was something Goku himself had been working on. As Bulma and Goku mounted the bizarre metallic beast, Bardock did a quick stretch before taking flight. He looked back at his old saiyan armor. He kept wearing his bandana along with the red bands on his arms and legs. He was now wearing a dōgi Gohan had made just for him. It was much tighter then any dōgi Goku would ever wear and was the dark navy blue color of his old pants. The under shirt was the same red as his bandana. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he liked it. Out of habit, he still had his tail wrapped like a belt. But just after taking flight, he heard an oddly familiar voice. 

_"You would defy me, your own brother?!" Bardock turned, not believing his ears, and yet there, facing off against his now adult son was... his son. But the other one. Raditz. Next to adult Goku was... a green... wait, a namek?!? Bardock was amazed. What could a namek be doing fighting his son alongside his son?!_

____

And the vision ended. Bardock wanted to believe it, but Raditz was dead. Well he thought so. He actually had no clue how many saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. He shook it off, knowing full well that only time could tell. He took after his son and their blue acquaintance. After nearly twenty minutes of flying, Bardock saw that Burma had stopped. He flew down to see Goku standing next to the grey thing.  
"What happened?" He asked nonchalantly, not really caring.  
"She had to take a piss." Goku bluntly explained.  
"Why didn't she just do it right here?" Bardock questioned, as thickskulled as his son.  
"I've got no clue." Goku answered, as thickskulled as his father. They were enjoying this moment of relaxation when they heard a definite feminine shriek. Bardock grabbed his kid and flew to locate the source. They were greeted by a large... blue... thing. It looked almost like what Bardock had killed over a year ago, except with less spikes, and weird hands. In one of those hands it held Bulma. She was screaming.  
"Who the hell are you guys?! Her friends?!" The large thing asked.  
"We just met her. Are you a friend of hers?" Goku asked, pointing at Bulma.  
"Yeah, yeah, we're just gonna talk about some stuff, so you stay right there." He laughed as he flew away.  
Bardock didn't like that. No one laughs as they go to talk about some stuff. Bardock grabbed his son.  
"Alright listen, I'm going to throw you. Way high. And you use your stronk cole to kill him, ok?" Bardock didn't wait for an answer and threw him. Way high. Goku grabbed his power pole and wacked the large thing on the neck, killing it immediately. He then threw the pole, sticking Bulma to the side of a mountain. She began crying.  
AAAAAANNNN! I peed my pants!!!" Goku looked on from a nearby tree.  
"That sure ended well." Bardock sat back were they had been, a large grin on his face.

____

____

Power levels:  
Bardock(post throw): 12,221  
Goku(post wack): 16  
Bulma(post piss): 1  
Blue thing(postmortem): 0

____


	9. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge gained! Patience tested!

The crew of comrades had been traveling nearly all day. It was getting dark. Bulmo had said as much, as she pulled over in open field. Bardock landed next to her, annoyed he hadn't gotten to fight anything. Bulma reached into her capsule case and threw one into the field. If Bardock had anything in his mouth, he'd of spit it out when a large house appeared. His shock was nothing compared to his son's, however.  
"You really aren't a witch or anything right?" He asked Bulma, power pole at the ready.  
"Do you wanna sleep outside?" She asked, tired of her young companion.  
Goku entered the capsule home and yelled,  
"Wa-wah! It's afternoon in here!" Bardock looked at his son in amazement.  
"Have you never seen lights before?" He asked, and grunted when Goku shook his head no. Bulma walked him trough and explained the tv to him before smelling the air and gagging. She looked and Goku and said,  
"Hey, you smell a little, you know? We'll have to stick you in the tub before dinner." Both Goku and Bardock looked at her oddly.  
"What's a tub?" They asked in unison. Bulma nearly fell over she was so disgusted. Maybe she could understand the boy not knowing, he looked young enough. But even the grown Bardock?!  
"Hey Bardock, why don't you bathe yourself?" She asked.  
"Because where I come from that isn't a thing." Bardock grunted before looking quizzically at the large white... thing that was wet.  
"Where you come from? Pray tell, where could that be?" Bulma asked as she bathed Goku, since Bardock clearly didn't know how to.  
"...Planet Vegeta." Was all Bardock said before he got another vision. 

_This time, he saw a namekian, but much older than the one he had seen before. He was standing next to a fat black man(not racist). The two of them were talking quietly.  
"He shouldn't be here. How did this happen?" The namek asked.  
"Please, Kami, calm down. Fate's hand often does seem strange." The tubby one answered.  
"But to think... out of every planet in the universe, that man lands here. The same place..."_

____

Bardock's vision was cut short by Bulma's screaming. But even as he rushed to the white room to see what happened, he heard the last sentence in his head.  
_”as his son, Mr.Popo." _Bardock ignored it for now, as presently his son was....naked? He looked around and didn't understand why she screamed.  
"Hey Bulmoor, what's the problem?" He asked, glaring at her.  
"H...h...he...has...a...a...real tail!" She managed to choke out, sitting on the bed. Goku looked at his father and explained.  
"Dad, girls here don't have tails." Bardock unfurled his own tail, getting another shriek from Bulma. Bardock looked his son in the eyes before saying,  
"I don't think that's right, Kakarrot. Your Gotham didn't have any tail. I think just earthlings don't have tails." Bulma watched with astonishment.  
"Wait, you were for real? When you said you came from another planet?!" Bulma was in disbelief. She knew she'd meet people on her journey, but she didn't think the first two people she found would be aliens! Bardock merely grunted before walking into the white room, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.  
"Do you need assistance?" Bulma asked as she entered.  
"Course not, I just need to figure out what a tum is." Bardock answered without looking, focusing completely on the bizarre white dish in front of him with grey things.  
"That's a sink. This is the tub." Bulma offered, pointing to the larger empty white thing.  
"Ch! I knew that I was just planning on....sinking first." Bardock said straight faced, unsure of what that meant.  
"Now get out of here, I'm sure I can figure out how one hums." Bardock began to strip down, out of his dōgi. He sat in the water, wondering what else one does in the tuk.  
"Now put soap in your hair." Bulma told him, startling Bardock since he didn't see her.  
"Hey! How'd you sneak in here!?" He asked, hiding the worst of his scars underwater.  
"I never left. You just entered the tub and forgot I was here." Bulma responded while holding back giggles. She couldn't believe she had found a man as strong and as dumb as Bardock. An alien, nonetheless! Bardock picked up the bar of soap, sniffed it and, with a shrug...bit it.  
"GAK!!!" He yelled as he spit it out, and nearly knocked Bulma over as he ran outside, trying to find something to get the taste out. Bulma ran outside with bread and coffee.  
"Here, try these!" She called to her psycho compatriot. Bardock came back and ate the entire bread in one bite, before downing the whole coffee in one gulp.  
"Not the worst I've had. But not enough." Bardock commented as he got dressed.  
"Hey Kakarrot, wanna go hunting?" Bardock yelled, excited to find stuff that fought back. Bulma was looking forward to some peace and quiet, but the two were back almost immediately! They carried between them four wolves and six centipedes! They roasted them, ate them all, and came back.  
"Sorry Bardock, but the bed's only got enough room for me. Where do... you... never mind." She gave up as she saw Bardock fall asleep on the floor.  
As she lay in bed, she saw Goku cuddling with his father on the floor. She had completely forgotten to ask his age. "One more thing for tomorrow" she grunted, right before she went to sleep.__

______ _ _

_____ _

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,221  
Goku: 16  
Bulma: 2

_____ _


	10. The Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious rant! A mysterious creature!

Bardock woke early the next morning and carefully got up to avoid waking his son. He went outside and found a mountain that was far enough away he could vent a little.   
He began punching the mountain. While punching it, he was thinking of his friends. Smack.  
The dead ones.   
Smack.  
All of them.   
Smack.   
King Vegeta.   
Smack.   
Borgos.   
Smack.   
Shugeesh.   
Smack.   
Fasha.   
Smack.   
Tora.   
Smack.   
Gine.   
Crack!   
He shook himself, realizing, if they were watching him right now, they'd be disappointed. His race killed off entirely, and what's he doing?   
Smack.   
He looked at the mountain, at the large tunnel he had dug himself. He looked at his hands, coated with blood. He looked at the ground behind him and saw the bloody trail he had left. He didn't care. He began walking back to the house when he heard an unknown voice.  
"You ok there mister? You appear quite distraught." Bardock turned, looking for the source of the voice. He detected movement, albeit slow movement, and moved closer. He walked through a bush and was greeted by... a rock thing? Whatever it was, it was not included in Gohan's guide to earth lessons.   
"Well hello there! Say, do you live around here?" The rocky thing asked.  
"No. But I've got a camp up head." Bardock told him, walking past.  
"Say, you look strong, do you think you could give me a lift?" The odd thing questioned, obviously hoping the answer was yes. Bardock looked at it and figured, what's the worst that can happen? It comes down to it, it'll probably be at least partially edible. He picked it up and was pleasantly surprised by the weight.  
"Hm, heavier then you look." He grunted as he began walking towards the house. He decided to integrate the heavy rock thing into his workout, and by the time the house was in sight, Bardock had worked up quite the sweat. Goku was outside, also training. He was picking up rocks and crushing them.   
"Hey Kakarrot, found something!" He called as he approached. Both Goku and Bulma came over to investigate. He set the heavy thing down and stretched.  
"Hiya! My name is Turtle! Would you happen to have any saltwater to spare?" The 'Turtle' asked. Bulma fetched him a bucket of water before asking, "How on earth did a sea turtle make its way up here?" The turtle shrugged, or at least the turtle equivalent of one, before speaking.  
"I was out gathering mushrooms when I got lost." Bulma looked at the turtle with shock.  
"You're going the wrong way! The ocean is 120 kilometers that way." She told him, reading her map. Bardock hadn't a clue as to what a kilamotor was, but it sounded cool. He was also bored of listening to the turtle speak.  
"Well, then what are we waiting for? Hey Kakarot, how about you carry him? It'll be good training." Bardock said, startling the three.  
"What! We can't do that! I've only got 30 days until I've got to be..." she stopped speaking when she realized now she was the one left behind. She stood a moment, annoyed greatly by her two alien partners. After looking around, she noticed the immense amount of dinosaurs that were waking up.   
Bardock had been jogging behind his son for quite sometime when he heard a loud noise far behind them. Without looking he called out, "Hey, looks like she's back." Bulma rode a motorcycle, but even then was struggling to keep pace with the saiyans. Unknown to all but Bardock, an ambush lie in wait. The large beast-man stepped out from behind a rocky crag, prompting a sudden stop from the crew.   
"Hey Kakarot, I think you should fight him. After all, you need the training more then I do." Bardock called as he slumped down next to the motorcycle. The large beast-guy laughed.  
"What, sending your kid to die? Even I'm not that heartless." Bardock grinned, knowing this guy was going to get the first taste of Goku's slumbering strength. He swung his sword at the small monkey, but Goku just jumped over him.   
"You've got moves, I'll give you that." The beast growled as he swung again. Goku leaped over him again and punched him in the spine.  
"Yooo! How dare you! If I can't kill you, I'll just kill her!" the large beast swung at Bulma in desperation, but before he could see it, Bardock was standing there, and he had caught the sword point in his hand.  
"Play nice." Bardock shattered the sword by closing his fist. The beast was horrified. Who could be that strong?! Before he could think much more, Goku jumped onto his snout and punched him in between the eyes. The beast was slain. Both Bulma and Turtle were in shock.  
"Just how strong are these people?" They asked in unison. Neither saiyan answered, disappointed in their foe.   
Not long after, the group had reached the sea.  
"Thank you fellows so much. If you would wait right there, I'd like to give you something." Turtle called as he descended beneath the waves.  
"No, don't...ah, what's the point." Bulma said, watching her allies consume seawater.  
"Its too salty! Something's wrong with this water!" Goku cried, coughing up seawater.  
"Ugh... how can water taste so bad?" Bardock asked, spitting up the salty water. Bardock looked out to the sea, and saw something in the distance.  
"Hey Kakarot, your friend's back." He called, alerting the others to the approaching Turtle. On his back was...a bearded man?

Power levels:  
Bardock(post tantrum/workout): 12,432  
Goku(post workouts): 18  
Turtle: .0001  
Beast-man: 8  
Bulma: 2


	11. The Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally?! And secret talks!

Bardock had never seen anyone with facial hair as glorious as this turtle man. So by that logic, he had to be really important. Goku didn't seem fazed by this turtle rider in the slightest. Then again, Bardock had yet to find much that did faze him.   
"Heh! Turtle here tells me you three are responsible for his rescue!" He wore sunglasses, khaki shorts, and a turtle shell. Bardock wasn't quite sure he was an earthling.   
"Heh! How about as thanks, I'll give you my old, FLYING NIMBUS!!!" He yelled, and moments later, a weird yellow cloud flew next to them.   
"Heh! Only the pure of heart can ride this bad boy." He chuckled, attempting to hit it, but his hand passed through it. Goku jumped on it, perfectly fine. Bulma passed through, and Bardock didn't care enough to try. Goku immediately took flight, laughing and enjoying himself. Bardock watched on, resolved to teach his son how to fly without a cloud.  
"Hey, why can't I ride it? I'm pure as can be, I'm just a 16 year old girl!" Bulma whined, watching her young friend fly around. Bardock glanced at her, shocked. This girl was only four years older than Kakarrot?!   
"Hey old man, can I have something?" Bulma asked, nearly begging.   
"Heh! Not quite sure what you could want but..." the man looked around, but as he turned his head, Bulma saw his necklace.  
"Could I have your necklace? Pretty please?" Bulma asked, actually begging now. The man looked at her.  
"Heh! I'll give it to ya, but on one condition: show me your panties!" He yelled, excited. Bulma looked disgusted, but she really wanted that necklace. Before she did anything though, Bardock slipped into yet another premonition. 

"Hmmmmm. My name is Tao Pai Pai. I'm here to kill you." The weird man with small facial hair said. He wore pink, and had a ponytail. _'Is that really a dude?' _Bardock wondered, but then the vision shifted. He now saw his son, wearing an orange dōgi, get shot in the heart!__

__As the vision ended, Bardock was in a cold sweat. _'I can't let him die here. He's got to be stronger. He's got to avenge his race.' _He thought, watching his son fly around. He looked back at Bulma to see holding... another dragonball?! No wonder she wanted the necklace! He looked at the old man, who sported a bloody nose, and for a fraction of a second he felt something. This old fool let himself slip. His ki was enormous. Bardock could sense it.  
"Hey Kakarot, why don't you two head back to camp? I'll catch up!" He yelled, hoping to distract the two of them.   
"Ok dad! Come on, I'll race you!" Goku laughed as he, on his new cloud and Bulma, on her motacyle disappeared over the hill.  
"Heh! Ask away. I've got plenty o' questions of my own, alien." The old man said, standing up straight.  
"That makes this easier. You trained Goham didn't you?" Bardock asked, almost certain.  
"Heh! Hit the head on the nail! I taught him nearly everything he knew. Including the power suppression technique we're both using right now." The old man said, wondering how much this alien knew.  
"Alright listen, I'll be blunt turtle man. Train my son." Bardock said, struggling to swallow his pride.   
"Heh! An interesting idea. Tell ya what alien. Send him back my way after you three finish up your lil' quest. I'll train him. He'll be light years ahead of any of his pappy's dreams." The man snickered, hoping he wasn't bluffing.   
"Sound good to me. What do I call you? And how old are you if your beard is so magnificent?" Bardock asked, wondering if any saiyan could grow a beard that fabulous.  
"Heh! You can call me Roshi! The turtle hermit! And I'm approaching 350 years old now." Roshi said, relieved that the other guy took the initiative.  
"Well you and I got one thing in common then Rosho. My name is Bardock, and I'm....like...50? Give or take a year or two. I stopped counting a long time ago." Bardock said, wondering how old he actually was.  
"Heh! So our common thing is looking amazing for our ages, right?" Roshi asked, not actually caring what the answer was.   
"Guess so. Well, thanks Rosha, guess I'll be seeing you." Bardock responded, flying away. He didn't hear Roshi speak after that.  
"What! He can fly!? No fair! Why can't I fly!? Stupid plot." He complained, watching his new ally disappear. Bardock got back to camp just in time to hear shouts and gunshots. He kicked open the door and saw his son attempting to get the marks the bullets left off his skin. He glared at Bulma.  
"Hell was that for?!" He shouted.  
"Little brat took my panties!" She shouted, angrier than him. Bardock just stared at her, unsure of what that meant.  
"My underwear!" She shouted, attempting to clarify so at least someone would support her. Bardock still had no clue what that meant.  
"Bad.... Kakarot?" He asked, unsure of if his son did anything bad.  
"Hmmm. Boys." Bulma groaned as she got on her motorcycle, preparing for the long trip ahead. Goku prepared to fly away on his nimbus, which was significantly faster than her bike. Bardock didn't care. He planned to sprint the whole distance. Good training. And with that, the three headed west, off to find the fifth ball.___ _

____ _ _

_____Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,433  
Goku(post shootout): 17  
Bulma(angry): 3  
Master Roshi(Heh!): 180_ _ _


	12. The Mighty Oolong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat? A promised reward!

After a full three days of travel, the crew had gotten close to where Bulma's green thing said the fifth dragonball was. They were in a village. Bardock knew what these were. He had destroyed many back in the day. But this village appeared to be deserted. Except for the fact that Goku and Bardock could sense people in the village. Goku walked up to a door.  
"There's people in here. Let's meet them." He said. He tried the door handle but it was locked. Goku punched a hole in the door and opened it. It was dark inside. Until suddenly a figure darted out of the shadows right at Goku. As he got closer, Bardock could see the flint of a sharp... thingie. The figure hit Goku over the head, causing him to yell in pain. The weapon shattered on contact with his head.  
"Yowch! What was that for?!" Goku asked, power pole pointed at his assailant.  
"So it didn't work after all... Please, forgive me Oolong-Sama!" The attacker turned on the lights, reveling it to be a man. Inside the house there was also a small girl.   
"Who's Snolang? Bardock asked, ready to kill the man that hurt his son.  
"What? I thought for sure one of you was him... then again, he likes to travel alone, and not this early in the morning." The man thought out loud, angering Bardock, as the man completely ignored him.  
"Oolong is a monster. He can shapeshift at will, and he has been kidnapping girls from our village. Today, he will be coming for my girl." The man stared sadly, hugging his daughter close. Bulma walked up to him.   
"Have you seen anything like this?" She asked him, holding up a dragonball.   
"Na, I've never seen-" the man was cutoff by a yell.  
"Hey! You mean this?" An old woman asked, holding up the ball they desired.  
"Alright, how about this: We save you from Oolong, and you repay us with that ball. Deal?" Bulma asked, shaking hands with the woman.   
"But how in the world will you stop him?" You're just a teenager?" Someone asked.  
"Oh, I won't stop him per say. These two will." She responded, gesturing to the saiyans behind her.  
"But not to worry, I've got a plan. Goku, you'll be bait. Put on this and stand in the middle of town. Bardock, hide somewhere nearby. You'll be backup if plan A fails." Bulma ordered, irritating Bardock. Who was she to give orders? He went and hid in some bushes near where Goku sat crouched. But not because she told him to. He just thought these particular bushes were comfortable. Not long after, Bardock heard screams. He peeked our to see a large demon looking thing wearing a suit. He walked right up to Goku.  
"Ah, my bride. Are you re-ready?" The demon asked.  
Goku sat trembling on the ground.   
'Trembling? I didn't train no coward. No, the only times I've seen him tremble is when he's famished, or when he needs to... ah crapbaskets.'   
Bardock thought, coming to the realization.   
"If you're scared, how about th-this?" He asked, as he transformed into a middle aged man. Bulma came sprinting out of the house. Before either one of them spoke, Bardock slipped into another vision.

It was an odd place. Bardock felt self aware in this vision. He could move. He was in a large desert. A humongous castle laid before him. It was night time. A full moon. Before Bardock could ponder where he was, he heard an all too familiar roar.

Bardock snapped out of it, as there was a different roar happening nearby. Goku was facing off against a huge bull. Before either of them made a move, Oolong sprinted away. It was only when he ran by Bardock did he sense his power level. 'No, that impossible. Could he really be that weak?' Bardock wondered as they sprinted after him. The two saiyans were now outside the village, looking for Oolong. Bardock smelt something beefy in the air, and traced it to a small pig-man?  
"Hey piggie! Did you see a big bull run by just now?" Goku asked him, excited when the pig pointed down the path. Goku took off, but Bardock didn't budge. "Hel-hello sir, may I hel-help you?" The pig stuttered. Bardock just sniffed him. Then started laughing.  
"Ahah ahah! Found ya, Oolong." He said, malice in his eyes.  
"Squee! Ho-how'd ya kn-know?!" Oolong asked, terrified of this strange man.  
"Cuz no pig in the history of ever has smelt like beef." Bardock explained, ready to put this wannabe demon in his place. Goku turned the corner, dissatisfied with his lack of findings. It was then that Oolong transformed again, but this time into a new shape. He was around six feet tall, with a big head of hair. He wore a silly looking blue dōgi, but with red thingies on his hands and feet. He had a scar on the left side of his face, and wore a bandana. Goku was thoroughly confused.   
"So, who's the real dad?" He asked.  
"I am!" Both Bardock's replied in unison. 

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,433  
Goku(post axe swing): 17.5  
Bulma: 2  
Dude with axe: 4  
Oolong: 1


	13. Piggy Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally? A misunderstanding?

The two Bardock's were locked in the most intense staring contest the world had ever seen. Goku was dazed. He couldn't ask many questions that were of a personal nature, as Bardock never opened up to his son. He knew nothing of his past. But he had an idea.  
"Ok. I'll ask a question only the real Bardock would know the answer to. It'll be a hard one, too." Goku said confidently. The real Bardock looked at his son in confusion. What did he know?  
"Ok...How old am I?" Goku asked, waiting for either Bardock to say 14. But to his surprise, both Bardocks sat there counting on their fingers.  
"Ok, ok. Easier question. Who raised me?" Goku asked, throwing figurative bones as much as he could. But again, both Bardocks were stumped. Goku had nearly lost hope. The real Bardock had nearly lost patience. But Goku had one last trick.  
"Easiest question ever. Why do you-" WHUMP! Goku's question was cut off by Bardock punching the other Bardock! The Bardock on the ground cried out in pain, before turning into a bat.  
"Ouch! Ho-How crazy strong are y-you people?! I'm outta he-here!" Oolong cried, attempting to leave. But to his surprise, Bardock sprinted and grabbed his wing.  
"Na, you're not going anywhere, pork. You're my ticket to the next Dragonball." Bardock said as he dragged Oolong back into the town.  
"Hey Kakarot! Get me some rope or something!" He called on his way. Everyone in the village was gathered around the strange angry man who was restraining a pig in uniform. Bulma made her way through the crowd.  
"Alright, pig. The jig is up. Where are the girls? Hurry up! Otherwise my psycho friend might just eat you up." She said in a singsong tone, terrifying Oolong as he saw the crazy look in Bardock's eye.  
"Ok, ok! I'l-I'll lead the way. Th-They're all just fine, I swear on my t-tail." The pig choked out. Bardock grabbed the rope his son had retrieved and hog tied him. He let go, and crouched next to him.  
"Try anything, and there won't even be enough of you left to fry, pig." He whispered before standing up. His threat had the desired affect, as Oolong didn't attempt anything the whole trip. After a near twenty minute walk, the crew saw a large oriental gate.  
"He-here it is, fo-folks. M-my luxurious abo-abode." He proclaimed as he gestured, leaving most onlookers in awe. Most. Bardock couldn't care less. He was getting uncomfortable having so many weaklings look at him. Inside the estate, to the shock of many a concerned parent, was every girl who had been 'abducted' by Oolong.  
"Se-see?! T-they're all ok. Bu-but please, take 'em away. The-these girls have cost me a fortune." Oolong told the villagers, which lead to many a joyous reunion. Bardock didn't care. He approached the old lady.  
"Hey grams, we held up our end of the bargain. Now ball me." He stated, holding out his hand. The old woman nodded before pressing the ball into his hands. Bardock tightened his grip before chuckling. Only two left, and Bardock would wish for Frieza's head at his feet. He liked that idea very much. He made his way to Bulma in the crowd.  
"Well, where does your thingy say we're going next?" He asked, growing restless. Bulma took out her map. "FryPan mountain we go! But hey, before we leave, let's get Oolong to join us." Bulma said as the team followed her to a river.   
"Why?" Both Bardock and Goku asked in sync.  
"I think his whole shape shifting thing would be useful." Bulma stated as she rummaged through her bag. The saiyans shrugged before going to grab Oolong. Bardock picked him up and brought him to Bulma's new boat. Bulma drove, Bardock slouched in shotgun, while Goku held Oolong down in the back.  
"Alright, it's three days away, but as long as we have this boat, we should all be just fine." Bulma said as they cruised over the water.  
"Hey dad." Goku said, surprising Bardock.  
"Watcha need kid?" Bardock asked, sitting back in his seat.  
"Well I was just wondering... why didn't you answer the questions earlier?" Goku asked, obviously uncomfortable. The saiyans sat in silence for quite sometime before Bardock cleared his throat.  
"I figured you wouldn't know the correct answer. Plus, my way settled it quick." Bardock supplied, wondering if he should tell his son.  
"Well... ok... that's works." Goku said as he resumed being his chipper self. But Bardock knew he wasn't content. He could just tell.  
"Alright, how bout this: Next time we set up camp somewhere, and we have the time, I'll tell ya bout our home planet. And my old squad. And...your mom." Bardock said, trailing off. Bulma glances over, surprised. The big beast was going to open up?! They continued going in silence, until the engine began to stutter.  
"Uh oh. I think we're out of gas!" Bulma nearly yelled, panicking.  
"What's gas?" Bardock asked, waking up.  
"The thing we need. So we can go!" Bulma yelled. Bardock stood up and stretched.   
"How bout I push it to that shore?" He asked, pointing at the far shore.  
"Oh. I was gonna make Oolong turn into an oar, but I guess that works." Bulma said, only mildly dissatisfied. Bardock hopped in the water, and grabbed the back. He then began kicking. The boat went faster then it had ever gone before. They boat was on the verge of hydroplaning when it hit the sandbar. Bulma jumped out of the boat.  
"We've got a long ways to go. We'll have to cross through that desert!" She pointed to the biggest expanse of sand Bardock had ever seen.

Power Levels:  
Bardock(post swim): 12,434  
Goku: 17  
Bulma: 2  
Oolong: 5


	14. The Desert’s Dunce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle in heat!

The crew had been walking some time before Bulma collapsed in some shade. Bardock just shock his head and sat down next to a tall.... thing. Goku and Oolong were making conversation when Bardock slipped into a vision. 

_It was a bald man. No, a bald child? He wore yellow, and had no nose. He was just standing there, snickering. ___

__The vision ended as Bardock heard a far off noise.  
"Company." He called, alerting his compatriots to the incoming person. He wore a silly outfit, but had many scars. Bardock respected that. He had long black hair. If he had a tail, he could've looked saiyan.  
He got off his weird zoomy thing and amazed Bardock when a flying blue thing landed next to him.   
"My name is Yamcha. And this is a robbery. Hand over your money and capsules." He told the two smaller people. He hadn't seen Bardock. Bardock decided to fix that.  
"Hey, if you're gonna rob us, could you do it quieter? My head is pounding from this heat." He called, startling Yamcha.  
"Puar, you said there was only two of them!" The bandit angrily said to his blue friend.  
"I'm sorry Yamcha, I couldn't see him behind the mushroom." Puar apologized, startling Bardock. The thing could talk?! Oolong perked up.  
"Puar? From school?" He asked, bewildering Yamcha.  
"Oolong? You always bullied me! Before getting expelled for being a pervert! Kill him Yamcha!" The blue thing hollered, annoying Bardock.  
"Kill him quieter please." Bardock said. Yamcha was afraid of the man in the dark blue dōgi. His entire look screamed warrior. He turned his attention to the boy with hair identical to the warrior. A son?   
"You're wearing a dōgi? You a martial artist?" Yamcha asked Goku. He nodded, exhausted from the heat and hunger.   
"Well I will become the greatest martial artist to ever live! So fight me!" Yamcha roared as he unsheathed his sword. Goku lazily hit it aside with his power pole.  
"Extend." He mumbled. Yamcha was pushed back into a rocky mountain. He stood up, shocked.  
"Warrior child! Who trained you?!" He yelled, suspicious of this kid. Goku pointed at Bardock.  
"Well my dad did. But before him, I trained with my Grandpa Gohan." Goku said, ignoring his hunger.   
"So I thought. The great master Gohan was legendary for his skills, and known to wield a magic pole which could shift lengths at the will of its user. How did the mighty warrior go, by chance?" Yamcha asked, not really suspecting foul play. He was only a child after all.   
"Old age." Bardock called, still trying to sleep. Yamcha walked up to Goku.   
"Well, knowing that means I won't have to hold back. Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha cried as he rushed forth, letting loose a torrent of punches. Goku blocked all but one of them. The one hit him square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.   
"Then I guess I'll show you my..." Goku said as he rushed forth, poking Yamcha's eyes.   
"Scissors!" He stepped back, before punching Yamcha in the stomach.   
"Rock!" Yamcha doubled over, looking up at the worst possible moment.  
"Paper!" Goku yelled as he palm struck the unfortunate bandit, who flew back. He pulled himself out of the rubble. He rushed right back at Goku. Goku was standing as if dazed.  
"My.... stom...ach.." he groaned, unable to move.  
"Wolf Fang..." he began, but was cut off. The large man held his arm out, blocking Yamcha from his prey.  
"Get new moves. And don't fight a disadvantaged opponent if you plan to take it seriously. You disgust me." Bardock said coldly, punching the bandit into the shade. As he was getting up to retaliate, he saw something next to him. A....girl?!?!?! Yamcha panicked. He sprinted and got in his thingie, and blew away from the exhausted adventurers.   
Bardock shook his head before picking up Goku.  
"Hey Bloomer! We should set up camp eventually." He called, waking her.  
"Hmm? What happened?" She asked, confused by the destruction around her.  
"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Oolong said, sitting next to her. As they walked, Bardock looked out at the disappearing dust cloud and wondered. What was that he had felt? Right when he punched Yamcha, he felt a flash go through his mind. He couldn't make out most of it, but he did see Yamcha wearing an orange dōgi. The same dōgi his son would wear? Bardock shrugged it off. He'll think about it when he's not so tired._ _

__Far away, the bandit continued to drive his scooter thing.  
"Puar! There was a girl! You know I can't be around girls!" Yamcha cried, disappointed in himself.  
"I'm sorry Yamcha." Puar said, sad he let down his friend. After a few seconds of silence, Yamcha looked up.  
"Huh? Hey Puar, did you feel that?" He asked, wondering what it was.  
"Hm? No, I didn't feel anything, why?" Puar asked, interested.  
"I dunno. It just felt like.... I'll never be useful again..." Yamcha said, deep in thought. He brushed it off. Na, That could never happen to the great Yamcha._ _

__

__Power Levels:  
Bardock(post nap): 12,434  
Goku(post fight): 18  
Bulma: 2  
Oolong: 5  
Puar: 5  
Yamcha: 10_ _


	15. Desert Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncertain fear! A recurring foe!

The team walked for sometime before Bardock glanced over at Oolong. He could tell Oolong was hiding something.  
"Hey pig. What's in the pod?" He asked, pissed that he had been walking so long.  
"Um, uh what pod?" He nervously sighed, adjusting his collar. Bardock stormed over and grabbed his neck. While locking eyes, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the pod. He opened it and threw it a distance away. After seeing what emerged from the pod, he dropped Oolong.  
"A house? A wheel house? You've had a house this whole time and yet you neglected to tell us that?!" Bardock screamed, infuriated. Oolong cowered and ran into the trailer that had his name on it. Bardock stormed after him. Upon entering, he was flabbergasted.  
"You've had this in your back pocket this whole time?!" He yelled, smashing a table. Oolong cowered.  
"I'm sorry! I swear!" Oolong screamed. Bardock decided he had enough and sat back. Lucky bastard. He thought back to what happened when he had grabbed Oolong. 

_He saw a premonition of the pig jumping in front of a large dragon before screaming "the most comfortable pair of underwear in the world!" ___

__What does that mean? Why could he see it? Why was it when he touched him? Bardock had a sudden thought. A suspicion.  
"Hey Kakarot, c'mere." He called, summoning his son to him. He stood at his side, looking at his father. _ _

___Bardock just put his hand on his head and saw a scene of Kakarot fighting a man with gray hair in a square arena. ____ _

____He lifted his hand.  
"Is something wrong Dad?" He asked, concerned. Bardock looked down at him and smiled.  
"Na, just seeing what parts of you you got from your mom. You've got her eyes." He said, not wanting to tell anyone his suspicions. Goku smiled and walked away. Bardock began thinking.  
'I know the alien 14 years ago gave me the power of foresight, but it only kicks in when inconvenient. But this is different. I've seen individuals personal futures. Do I gotta just touch them? Maybe I can improve it.' _ _ _ _

____Night was beginning to fall. The crew got ready for a comfortable night for a change. Goku began explaining the dragonballs to Oolong. Bulma complained about the heat and went to take a 'shomar'. Not long after Bulma went to take a 'shomar', Bardock heard a scream from outside and went to check it out. He found nothing, but could smell something funny in the air. He could detect an above average person and figured it was the bandit. 'Meh. Kakarot can take him.' He thought as he went back inside. Oolong walked out of the kitchen with three mugs of juice on a tray.  
"I made you guys these as a token of my forgiveness." He said as he handed them out. Goku and Bulma drank theirs greedily. Bardock smelt it and put it down without drinking. It didn't smell good. Bardock ignored it and slumped in a corner and fell asleep. He opened his eyes after 20 minutes to see the pig disguised as Bulma following the cat disguised as Kakarot. Bardock shook his head and began stretching. He didn't see a lone figure enter and make its way upstairs. The figure took the blanket off the sleeping Bulma and screamed. Bardock rushed upstairs to see the bandit with a bloody nose attempting to flee. Bardock grabbed him and threw him out.  
"And stay out! Otherwise I'll kill you myself!" He yelled before closing the door._ _ _ _

____The next morning, Goku awoke from his induced slumber. He woke to see Oolong in the drivers seat with a shotgun, and his father asleep on the table.  
"Wow. What happened?" He asked, rousing Oolong.  
"Your father and I were on guard duty in case the bandit decided to attack." Oolong yawned. Bulma came down stairs and started yelling at Oolong for not washing her clothes.  
"Cmon! Dumb pig! You definitely had time! He's got an excuse! I don't think he knows what a washer is!" She screamed while pointing at Bardock, waking him up.  
"Hmm? Wazzit?" He asked sleepily.  
"What am I supposed to wear?" She asked, annoying Oolong further. Bardock went outside to take a leak. He returned to see Bulma wearing a bunny suit and yelling at Oolong.  
"You call these clothes?!" She yelled. Bardock was beginning to get a headache.  
"God damnit woman can't you stop your whining for at least 5 minutes. It's too early for this." He sighed while stretching. Bulma looked at him quizzically. She put the thought aside as Oolong started the trailer house.  
Not long after a large explosion rocked the house, destroying any hopes of movement. Bardock looked out to see the bandit with a long... tubey thing.  
"Hand over the dragonballs!" He called as he got closer.  
"You want a rematch, or should I take him out?" Bardock asked Goku, preparing to fight.  
"I'll get him. I'm not hungry this time around." He smiled, beginning his stretches.  
"You want to go again? You'll just get trashed like last time." Yamcha got in his stance, beckoning Goku.  
Goku smirked and rushed, countering Yamcha's every move. 'But he refuses to go in for the kill.' Bardock noticed, annoying him. Goku jumped over Yamcha's futile kick and returned a kick to his face. Yamcha fell and landed next to the discarded tooth.  
"Ahhhh! My tooth! I'll remember this you little bastard!" Yamcha called as he drove away. Bardock picked up the unconscious Bulma and the trio began walking. After some time, Bardock looked in the direction the bandit had gone to see him returning.  
"Hey! Yo! I'm very sorry about earlier! After thinking it over, we realized we did a bad thing. So to make it up to you, we're giving you this!" He called as he threw a capsule. A small, 4 seater car popped out.  
"Well, see ya! And once again, sincerest apologies!" He called as he drove away once more.  
Bardock didn't smell anything off about the car, so the quartet began driving to FryPan Mountain._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Power levels:  
Bardock(post desert): 12,436  
Goku(post fights): 19_ _ _


	16. FryPan Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweltering heat! New friends abound!

Hours later, after one stretch break and one bathroom break, the crew had arrived at the foot of FryPan Mountain. No amount of visions could have prepared Bardock for the heat.

"Kami all mighty why is it so stinking hot!?" Bardock exclaimed while wringing out his armbands of his own sweat. Bulma and Goku looked at the flaming mountain in front of them, flabbergasted by the sight of a mountain completely in flames. Bulma held up her radar, as is double checking to insure that the Dragonball was truly in there. Unfortunately, the radar had yet to be wrong. 

"Guess I could just fly up there on my Nimbus and look around for it." Goku said while looking around as if to find a less flaming route. As Kakarot flew around, Bardock calmly walked around, sweating like a pig. Although Oolong actually wasn't sweating, it's the only expression involving sweat he knew. As Kakarot tried and failed to enter the castle, Bardock sensed a fairly large power level approaching. Well, for an earthling. He began walking towards the strong man, who was yelling at Burma. He got within earshot as Kakarot entered the conversation.

"My flying nimbus? I got it from an old man called... uh..." Goku said, unable to recall. Bardock decided to pitch in.

"He called himself Rosho. Or Rossi. Something like that." Bardock had always been terrible with non-saiyan names. 

"Oh! You met master Roshi?! Where?!" And hey, isn't that the Power Pole on your back?! Do you know Gohan?!" The large men yelled excitedly. Upon hearing the name of his foster parent, Goku's face lit up.

"You knew my grandpa?!" Goku exclaimed. Bardock was awed that that old timer knew so many people so far away.

"Of course! He and I trained together under Master Roshi! Since you have that, could you do something for me?" The large man asked.  
Bardock didn't exactly trust him, but he seemed friendly enough. 

"Hey uh, Mister Ox-King... do you have any of these in your large castle?" Bulma held up a dragonball for him to see.

"Oh! I think I do remember seeing one of those things around! If you go and retrieve the bansho fan from Master Roshi's house, I'll give you it as payment!" The Box-Ring told Kakarot.  
As he prepared to disembark, the Mox-Bing called out.

"Oh uh one more thing. I didn't think I'd resolve this so easily, so I sent my daughter out to try and find him. If you find her, could you bring her back?" He asked, pulling a picture out of his pocket. Goku studied it before the Ox-Ling handed it to Bardock. As he grabbed it, he briefly touched his finger. 

_"Goku! You promised me! You swore to marry me!” a beautiful woman with long black hair was screaming at a taller Goku. He was standing, dumbfounded. ___

__Bardock handed the photo back as if nothing happened. "Cute kid. We'll find her. On my word as a father." Bardock said solemnly. He understood completely the need to find a child. Hell, he chased his across the galaxy. And with that, the two saiyans were off. There had only flown a short while before Bardock spotted her._ _

__"Hey Kakarot. Ain't that her down there? He called. Kakarot looked before shrugging and flying next to her. Bardock landed close by._ _

__"Hi! Is your name Chi-Chi?" Goku asked the small girl. She looked at him surprised.  
"Wow, everyone knows my name today." She muttered, earning a suspicious glance from Bardock._ _

__"Your dad sent us to find you. Now we'll go to Master Roshi's place and pick up the Bansho Fan." Goku called. Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's tail for support. Goku let out a pained groan but stood standing. _'Good. He's been training like I've taught him to.' _After flying a short distance, Bardock noticed a minor disturbance on the nimbus cloud, followed by the girl yelling and pushing Kakarot off the cloud. The cloud began spinning out of control and Bardock made a split second decision. He had to chose wether to prevent Kakarot from hitting the ground, or to prevent the girl from hitting a mountain. He chose the girl, as he knew Kakarot would live. Bardock flew right in front of the mountain, causing her to smash in to him._ _ __

__

_____"What should we name him?" A teenage woman asked someone behind her. She was holding an infant. The person walked forwards and Bardock was shocked as the man looked almost identical to himself. But there was something off. This must be... "Well Goku, what to you think?" _She asked, _startling Bardock out of his vision.__ _ _ ___

__

____"Hey dad! Are you ok?" Kakarot called, watching his father float in the air as if stunned from the force of a small girl hurtling into his arms. Bardock shook himself out of it. _'What the hell was that?! Was that Kakarot?! Who was the chick?! Was that his kid?! I have so many questions!!!' _____ _ _

__

______"Yeah sorry bout that!" We better get going right?" Bardock asked, hoping his son wouldn't ask much more. Unsurprisingly, he didn't. Kakarot was like that. Not a single trace of suspicion in him. He'd have to fix that. Later. The team was now over the ocean, where Kakarot asked a friendly dolphin for directions.  
Chi-Chi kept giggling under her breath, triggering Bardock's curosity. But before he had much time to think on it, they could see the island. And outside of the simple house was the old man himself.... sweeping? On a island? You do you I guess. As the crew touched down, the old man looked up. _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Heh! Wondering when you would arrive! Took ya long enough, eh Goku?" Roshi called out, confident the boy had finished his quest._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Hi ya old timer! We need your Bansho Fan!" Goku called, innocent as ever. A dark look fell soon the old mans face._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"My... Bansho.... what?" He asked suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______'Oh great. More hurdles.' _Bardock thought as the old man dropped the broom.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,436  
Goku: 19  
Master Roshi: 139  
Chi-Chi:6  
Ox-King:300_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__  



	17. Turtle Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half-baked plan! A simple solution!

Bardock quickly took Roshi aside to explain before anything got out of hand, or worse. Chichi glanced nervously at the old man.  
"Goku, are you sure this is Master Roshi? How do you know he's not a fake?" She asked. Goku looked as if in deep though before simply shrugging.  
"Hmph. Well I think that's a faker. And I can test it too." Chichi said as she got to her feet. Goku hadn't the slightest clue as to what she meant, but he caught on pretty quick when she grabbed the weird shiny part of her helmet, and threw it at Roshi!  
Roshi turned right as the blade connected with his forehead. Or where it would've hit if it hadn't been for the saiyan. Bardock was now holding the metal disk, looking as displeased as ever.  
"Heh! What was that for?!" The old fool cried, insuring his forehead was unharmed.  
"I'm sorry! I was making sure you're the real Master Roshi!" Chichi immediately regretted her test, and was also scared by Bardock's reflexes.  
"Heh! Well Kami all mighty I could show you my drivers license!" Roshi yelled, now angry at the daughter of his long time friend. Bardock didn't know what that meant, but the sooner they were back on their quest the sooner Frieza could be at his feet.  
"Listen old timer. Your banjo fam is needed to make a mountain less fiery." Bardock said, annoyed by the lack of progress made in the last minute. Roshi looked deep in thought before answering. He gestured Goku to his side.  
"Heh! Alright I'll give ya the Bansho Fan, but only on one condition. You know that Bloomers girl? Well-" Bardock felt a ringing in his ears. _He turned to look at Roshi but was nowhere to be seen. He looked around only to see that he didn't recognize his location in the slightest. Everything was clouds. Yellow clouds. The air felt heavy. He saw a small house. He could feel two immense powers inside. One felt extremely close to Kakarot. The other was foreign. Bardock peered through the window to see a mirror image of himself, only wearing orange. 'It's Kakarot. Kami he looks just like me.' He was speaking to a short blue man with antennae on his head. It didn't make any sense. He didn't sound like Kakarot per say, but Bardock swore they sounded alike. They were discussing Spirits and Bombs and.... Kaios?  
Bardock was confused. Was Kakarot imbracing his Saiyan heritage? No, something didn't click. Bardock heard something about saiyans. The last thing he did hear before he faded was "They arrive in about a year. Training starts now." ___

__Bardock looked around him, realizing everyone was staring at him.  
"Dad? Are you ok?" Kakarot asked. Bardock grinned at his youngest child.  
"Yea, sorry about that. Well, looks like we're all resolved. Let's go back to FryPan Mountain."  
And with that, 2 saiyans, an earthling girl, and old man, and a turtle all returned to the mountain. _ _

__Bardock got there first, followed by Kakarot and Chichi on the nimbus cloud. Roshi came after, still spinning on that odd rocket turtle thing. The ox king was thrilled.  
"Master! Master! It's been so long!" He called out waving. Roshi stood a long moment, trying not to fall.  
"Heh! Imightpuke?!" Roshi slurred, nearly falling. He then focused his attention on the large flaming mountain.  
"Heh! Quite the blaze! Don't worry, it'll be out in a jiffy! Make sure to tell your friend about our deal, heh?!" Roshi called as he took of his dōgi.  
Bardock couldn't help but groan as he helped the old man get on top of a wall. He also couldn't help but wonder how the old fool planned to extinguish this blaze. He appeared to be concentrating. He slowly let out a groan, before he was suddenly immensely powerful. Bardock was stunned. He was insanely ripped. The buff old man slowly brought his hands together on one side.  
"Ka..." The old man was obviously straining. The Ox-King got excited.  
"Oh boy, he's going to perform the kamehameha!" Bardock glanced at the large king. _'The kamohrmowhat?' _ _He was stunned. He hadn't the slightest clue what to expect.  
"Me.." The strong man continued his odd ritual.  
"Ha..."  
"Me..." the world appeared to stop. Bardock swore he could see a glint off the old man's sunglasses. In the last instance, Bardock began to grasp an idea of what the old man was-  
"HAAAAAA!!!!!" With that, the Turtle Hermit released his patented super move, a large blue laser that quickly decimated the entire mountain. Bardock was shocked. He knew how to utilize ki? The hermit sat down, and returned to his normal skinny self.  
"Heh. Guess that does it. Good exercise." He began stretching while the rest of the crew was utterly shocked.  
"Umm. Master Roshi? While you did put out the fire, which I am thankful for, you also... uh"  
The Ox-King was transfixed by what he saw behind his old master. The old man was curious so he turned around.  
"Heh. Oops. Guess I got a little carried away, heh?" There wasn't a trace of the mountain left. It had been reduced to nothing but rubble and steam. Bardock was amazed. To think that old geezer held this much power?! He was almost glad Kakarot had hit his head. Roshi could have easily ended him! Bardock helped with the search for the Dragonball, even going so far as to ignore whatever the commotion was where Roshi and Bulma were. He finally found it, but before he announced it, he got to witness his son perform a successful, albeit tiny, kamehameha. Bardock had a very proud papa moment. Wiping the tears of pride from his eyes, he called, "Hey gang! I've got the 7-star ball! On to the next!" Admits all the excited cheers and quiet conversations, Bardock gripped the ball tightly, thinking gruesome thoughts. His hunt was almost over. And Frieza would pay dearly.___ _ _

____ _ _

____Power levels:_  
Bardock: 12,436  
Goku: 19  
Master Roshi(ripped): 1,400  
Chi-Chi:6  
Ox-King:300_ _ _


	18. Rabbit Ruckus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsterous ability! Nativity abused?!

Using the car the Ox-King provided, the crew parted ways with the Turtle Hermit. They made good time, rapidly approaching the location of the seventh and final ball. Bulma kept nervously glancing at some weird circle in front of the wheel, puzzling Bardock.  
"Hey Bloma. What the problem?" He asked, aware he didn't quite fit in the car with everyone else.  
"We're almost out of gas. There should be a town nearby, so we might just make it." Bulma had grown accustom to Bardock not being able to remember names. She thought it was kind of funny. They soon exited the winding forest, but Bardock immediately was able to smell the fear in the air. Something wasn't right here. They pulled into the gas station where all nearby pedestrians jumped at the sight of them. Bulma went to find a change of clothing. Bardock began getting really weird vibes. Especially when the owner claimed they didn't have to pay. He smelt trouble, and quickly located the source. Two people wearing coats and... rabbit ears?  
'I will never understand fashion.' Bardock thought as he watched them harass multiple innocent townspeople. Bardock was a lot less forgiving of bullies after having run with them more then enough during his time in the Frieza force. Bulma was returning from the store with a less revealing outfit. The two bunny men quickly caught sight of her and began approaching. Bardock couldn't exactly make out what they said. His head had begun to pound. He watched the taller rabbit pull a gun. Bardock quickly dashed at him, ripping the gun from his hand and breaking his fingers simultaneously.  
"Hey Kakarot! Feel like kicking some rabbit ass?" He called, not in the mood for messing around. He was full aware he could easily kill these two men with a single blow, but he knew Kakarot still needed to become stronger. Goku looked up, excited by his father's call to action. Goku leapt at the fatter bunny, punching him in the stomach before jumping and kicking him in the head. Bardock, in the mean time grabbed the now empty handed rabbit and pulled it behind him, dislocating his arm before punching across the town square. Bardock sat back and allowed the vision he obtained from touching the rabbit's face.

_Kakarot was yelling at an actual rabbit.  
"Turn her back!" He appeared to be hesitant to attack. Suddenly, an odd blue bird swept in and took the carrot out of his hands.  
"Bulma!" Kakarot cried. ___

__Bardock was confused. In the time he was witnessing the future, the human rabbit had managed to pull out a black box and yell at it. The entire town scattered. A car pulled up next to the commotion. It looked like a rabbit. Bardock was curious. 'Could it be?' His question was answered when the real rabbit exited the car. Bardock had been around the wrong side enough to know, this was "the boss."  
"How pathetic. Beaten up by a kid and his homeless father?" The rabbit asked. Bardock began quivering, at least he appeared to be, when the rabbit jumped over to Bulma.  
"Let's shake!" Bulma slapped his hand away, but the rabbit grinned.  
"Still touched me." And with that, Bulma was a carrot. While the rest of the crew was panicking, Bardock was still shaking. That magic bunny had chosen his wording very poorly. The lack of home planet was somewhat of a sore spot to him. He was furious. Kakarot had quickly figured out that he couldn't touch the rabbit directly, so he was swinging his power pole at him. The rabbits henchmen rushed Kakarot. Bardock chose now to react. He sprung over the two underlings and carefully nabbed the carrot from the rabbit's hands. He then grabbed one of the henchmen and threw him at the rabbit, causing him to be turned into a carrot. Bardock grabbed the other crook by the throat. Kakarot was yelling at the rabbit.  
"Turn her back, and I'll spare you!" The rabbit hastily poofed Bulma and his underling back to normal. Bardock had made no such deal. He was also aware of Kakarot's lack of.... brain power. A nasty grin appeared on his face.  
"Hey Kakarot. I've got an idea." He leaned in and whispered his idea. Kakarot nodded before planting his pole in the ground and grabbing the three tied up crooks. He then began stretching the pole all the way into the sky. About 6 earth minutes later, he returned. Bardock's grin was full of malice. Bulma was quite concerned.  
"Uh Goku? What did you do to them?" She feared the worse, and Bardock's smile wasn't reassuring her in the slightest. The young saiyan looked up at her. He had a large, innocent grin.  
"Oh! I put them on the moon." He stated simply, most likely unsure of what happened to people on the moon. Bulma gulped down her fears. She made a note not to mention Bardock's home in a negative connotation. Having taken care of all buisness in the town, the mostly crew made a quick get away, rapidly approaching the final dragonball. _ _

__Yamcha stood with Puar near the gas station back in town, contemplating the actions he had seen take place. He had been following the gang since they exited the desert.  
"I just don't get it Puar. I really felt like we could've helped out there. Maybe I won't be useful ever again. Maybe that big guy will continually steal my thunder." Yamcha was quite sad. Puar did his best to cheer up his long time friend.  
"You know what Yamcha? I bet something will come up really soon. Something super convenient. Something that will make everyone, even the scary guy, go 'Wow, I'll never underestimate the Great Yamcha again!'" Yamcha smiled at his little blue friend.  
"You know what? Yeah! I'll show them! Even if I am never useful again, the one thing people will remember is my persistence!" And with that, the great Yamcha rode again._ _

__

__Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,438  
Goku: 20  
Master Carrot: 15  
Henchmen(combined): 13  
Puar: 5  
Yamcha: 13_ _


	19. The Unstoppable Pilaf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonballs stolen? Did Pilaf win!?

Our courageous crew of three(and Oolong) were rapidly approaching the final ball. Small talk ensued to pass the time.  
"Ok, what were you gonna wish for Bulma?" Oolong asked, driving along.  
"Ho-oh! I thought I already told you! A boyfriend!" Both Oolong and Bardock would have spit if they had had anything in their mouths.  
"What?! We're risking our lives for a silly wish like that?!" Oolong yelped. Bulma was quite infuriated.  
"Hmph! Oh really? Well what would you wish for little pig?" Oolong nearly drooled at the question.  
"I would ask for-" Bardock cut him off abruptly.  
"Frieza's lifeless mangled corpse at my feet. No, you know what? I'll just wish for Frieza to come here. Then I'll kill him myself." The entire crew sat in silence at what the saiyan said. The silence made him uncomfortable.  
"Well Kakarot, What would you wish for?" Bardock asked his son. He thought a minute before answering.  
"Well I would have wished to fight someone really strong, but you'd probably be stronger. So I'd wish to see our planet again." He said cheerfully. Bardock was shocked. The thought had never occurred to him. He was also surprised by Kakarot's words. He now felt guilty never telling him about his real home.  
"Hey, Kakarot. I-" Bardock was slammed with an extremely brief glimpse of what was to come. But it was enough.  
"BRACE!" He yelled as a rocket collided with the side of the car. Bardock didn't see what happened next. The explosion rocked him hard enough to get a good vision going.

_Kakarot was on his cloud, tears in his eyes.  
'I really got to teach him to fly without that thing.' He was chasing a strange green demon with large wings. Bardock had seen their sort before. The demon shot a blast from his mouth at Kakarot, destroying his cloud. He then batted Kakarot into the forest below. Bardock then saw the demons hands. In one, he held a dragonball. In the other, a stack of paper. ___

____

Bardock awoke to the sound of Bulma yelling at him.  
"Oh thank Kami I knew it would take more then that to kill you." She wipes sweat from her brow. "Come on, they took the dragon balls."  
Bardock sat up with a somber face.  
"Well I guess we'd better go get em before someone else makes a pointless wish." He chuckled, tightening his trusty bandana. Tora's bandanna? Whatever. They had only walked a short distance when a scent Bardock had been keeping tabs on all journey got closer. He grinned as the bandit Yamcha entered his view.  
"Need a lift?" He asked, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself.

____

Using the dragon radar, Bulma got a good read read on the location of the thief. It did not prepare them for the sight ahead of them. It was a humongous castle. The crew entered, Bardock at the lead, and slowly began creeping throughout the large stone castle. Bardock knew a trap when he saw one. This was definitely one of them. The rest decided to follow a trail of red arrows. Too late did Bardock realize they would activate the trap. He sprinted towards the rest of the crew, narrowly entering the room with everyone else as a door slammed shut behind him.  
"Gwahahahaha! I can't believe you all fell for such a simple trick! Now!" Bardock didn't see where the voice was coming from, but he did become aware of a pink gas spilling into the room.  
"What-" and with a single whiff, the mighty saiyan slept.

____

_Bardock was walking around in who knows where. He saw a large yellow building that was kinda dome shaped. It reminded him of Planet Vegeta. He decided to go there. But before he entered, he looked off to his left and saw a large pod. It looked like a giant saiyan pod. Someone was entering it. Bardock hurried to catch a glimpse of who this space farer could be. He was surprised to see his grown son Kakarot entering the pod ahead of him. He was wearing the orange dōgi with blue underclothing Bardock was growing accustomed to seeing. He had a large sack on his hip, much like the one that currently held his dragonball. This was the most determined Kakarot had ever been. Moreover, his power was incredible. It well surpassed Bardock's own. But where was he going? He overheard Kakarot speaking to himself as the doors closed behind them.  
"Alright! I've got 6 days to train as much as possible in order to save everyone on Namek. And thanks to these senzu, I can push myself harder then ever." Bardock stared in wonder. 'Namek?! The strange green planet? Why would he be going there?!" ___

____

__Bardock woke long after everyone else. He witnessed Kakarot punching the wall. Everyone was pressuring him to create a hole. Bardock chimed in.  
"How bout using your fancy turtle wave?" Kakarot turned in shock. He grinned as he brought his hands to his sides, mimicking the mighty turtle hermit once more.  
"Kame..hame...HA!!" His beam was no where near as strong as the hermit's but it was better then before. It created a small hole, barely big enough for him to fit his hand in. From this hole Bardock could see their kidnappers. A blue child?, a midget ninja? and a military women. He reckoned she was in charge of the operation. The sky was dark. Bardock could barely see a source of bright light.  
"It's over! They're making a wish!" Bulma cried. Bardock had an idea. He turned to Puar and Oolong and grinned.  
"You two. Become as small as you can. I'm going to throw you." Bardock ordered, ready to throw a wrench into the bad guy's day. The two shapeshifters obliged, and hopped into his outstretched hand. Bardock focused for only a second before hurling the two out of the hole with all his might. The two landed next to the trio of villains. And for once in his life, Oolong has a good idea. He listened carefully, making sure to not to act prematurely. Bardock watched from the peeping hole with joy.  
"Hey, someone else can take a look. I've already seen it." Bardock grinned as he slumped against the wall, waiting for the fateful yell. The three others looked at him quizzically, but didn't want to miss the show.  
He could very faintly make out the words being said.  
"Ahahaha! Finally! With these I can finally wish for world domination!" There was a loud noise. All but Bardock saw the mystical Shenron appear, ready to carry out his purpose.  
"Shenron!" I wish for-" the little blue child's wish was cut short by the single bravest-if not most perverted- pig in existence. Oolong yelled, "THE MOST COMFORTABLE PAIR OF PANTIES IN THE WORLD!!!" The trio of villains gasped as they snapped to glare at this strange swine. The dragon's eyes flashed, and as promised, a pair of pink panties fell from the sky, landing on Oolong's head. The villains howled with rage. Bardock grinned as the rest of his party celebrated the timing of their little pink pal. _ _

____

__Pilaf had just finished a good cry. He had locked that stupid swine and his stupid friends in a bigger, scarier jail that was made of metal, insuring that they won't be able to make any more holes. He had also arranged for the prison to be their execution, as he put a large super reinforced piece of glass above them, insuring that when the sun rose, he would get to watch those stupid heads boil. Then he'd only have to wait a full year to try again. Pilaf began to cry again._ _

____

__

____

__Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,438  
Goku: 20  
Bulma: 2  
Yamcha: 13  
Oolong(with panties): 5  
Pilaf(sad): 14  
Mai: 10  
Shu: 10_ _

____


	20. The Great Ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic effects! Cinematic escape!

The crew were in their new cell, considering new ways to escape. Except Bardock. He was stretching. He had urged Kakarot to stretch with him. Bardock had a plan. They had all grown tired of listing to the blue guy scream and yell at them, something something execution something something. Bardock looked up at the super reinforced glass that separated them from the cool night sky. He grinned. He had seen this scene many days ago, but had only recently pieced it all together.  
"What are we gonna do? I'm too beautiful to boil!" Bulma cried, using Yamcha as support.  
"What are we gonna do? I'm too cool to boil!" Yamcha cried, nervous of the fact Bulma was using him as support.   
"Heheh. Panties..." Oolong cooed, obviously enjoying his wish. No one could blame him, however. His quick thinking had prevented a hostile force taking control of Earth.   
"Heheh. Hey Kakarot." Bardock called, drawing all eyes on him. Bardock stood in a very exact spot before continuing.  
"Now, I know it's been a very long time, but do you remember Gohan's number one rule?" He asked, setting his own son up for greatness. Goku thought for a moment. It had been a very long time.  
"Uh... Always wipe your shoes before going inside?" Goku guessed, unsure it that had even been a rule. Bardock nearly face palmed.  
"No! The important rule, the one he told you every single night, right before you would go to bed." Goku thought some more, before his memory was jolted.  
"Oh! Oh oh oh! Never look up at night!" Goku called, earning a grin from his father. Bardock chuckled.  
"That's right. Now, did you ever wonder what we were hiding from you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Ummm.... I guess?" Goku tried, not really sure.  
"Well, since we might die in here, I think it's only right you get to see it at least once."  
Bardock enthusiastically threw his hands into the air.  
"SO GO RIGHT AHEAD KAKAROT!!! TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK!!!" He yelled, careful to keep his own gaze adverted. All but Bardock looked up, confused.   
"The moon? You've never seen the moon at night Goku? Why?" Bulma asked. Yamcha was a bit more aware of his surroundings.  
"Hey uh, Goku? You all right? It isn't that cool." He asked, fear creeping into his voice. Everyone else now turned to look at the little saiyan. Well, not so little anymore. 

His eyes had changed color, now being a dark crimson. He was rapidly growing, tearing his own cloths to shreds. He began howling as he grew even larger still. Dark brown fur began to coat him as his size began to crack the glass ceiling, allowing the saiyan to continue his growth spurt unhindered. As the rest of the party screamed in terror at the events unfolding, Bardock continued to laugh ever louder. He flew out of the prison and thrust his hand into the sky, painting quite the scene with him standing in front of his monstrous son.  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! Behold! The Unbeatable! OOZARU!!!" As Bardock screamed at the heavens above, his massive son released a bone shaking howl, as if in tune with his saiyan father below.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,438  
Goku(Great Ape): 200  
Bulma: 2  
Yamcha: 13  
Oolong(with panties): 5  
Pilaf(sad): 14  
Mai: 10  
Shu: 10


	21. Great Apes?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reckless decisions! Moonlit howls!

The Oozaru Goku was decimating Pilaf's castle. Bardock, once he got over the whole "my son is unstoppable" moment, helped the rest escape.  
"Be careful. He won't change back till the moon goes down." Bardock told the others. Bulma looked at him quizzically.  
"You knew. All this time you raised that thing and didn't tell anyone." Bardock shot a glance at her.  
"Hey! Don't be like that! It's not like it's just him. If you haven't noticed I've been trying real hard not to look myself." He wiped some sweat from his face. The temptation was immense. It had been a very long time since he allowed himself to let loose as a great ape. Yamcha gulped with fear.  
"Why did he try to attack us?" Bardock shook his head at the question.  
"See, only the saiyan royal family is taught to remain conscious while in the form of the Oozaru. Us lower class normally can't even remember what we did." Bardock stood and contemplated.  
"He. Not gonna lie, I'm seriously tempted to look at it. At this point in the night, I'd probably only need to look for a second to absorb enough." He put his hand to his head. The howls of Goku rang off in every direction. He had decimated Pilaf's castle. He began throwing rubble. Bardock began to get an idea.  
"Listen, none of you will like this, much less understand this, but..." he slid off his bandanna, and began stripping. He would hate to destroy this nice outfit, his only remainder of Gohan. The others quickly adverted their eyes as the now nude Bardock began walking towards his berserk son. He glanced up briefly, and as he had suspected, it was enough. Just as his son had, Bardock began to grow, fur quickly covering his body. 

Goku was looking for something else to destroy. He had almost walked into the forest they came through earlier when he heard a familiar scream. He turned to see another Oozaru.

Yamcha and Bulma were both panicking, but they both also kinda wanted to see how this would play out. Two great apes now stood before them. The only difference was that one was shorter then the other, and the taller one had a scar on the left side of his massive snout. The larger one now cracked his massive knuckles before taunting his son. His son, in this beastial state, roared in anger before charging at his father. Bardock caught his son's fist easily and retaliated by punching him square in the face. Goku flew backwards and crashed into the mountain. Bardock thought to himself, 'Great, and here I thought you'd be special Kakarot. You can't even control yourself can you? Wonder why. I figured it'd be a genetic thing, but hell what do I know.'  
These two massive brutes began their battle with renewed vigor. Their blows shook the very sky. The battle ended when Goku leapt into the air and attempted to crush his father. Bardock moved quickly and maneuvered behind him as he landed with a thunderous crash. Bardock then grabbed the large ape's tail. He sung Kakarot around before flinging him at the remains of the castle. He then sprinted to the still airborne ape and intercepted him by slamming both gigantic fists into his head. While he was stunned on the ground, Bardock leaned over and grabbed his son's tail one last time, as he tore it off in one swift motion. He then sat down and began howling at the moon. The rest of the crew watched in horror.   
"How can something so big move so fast?!" Yamcha asked.  
"How can he beat upon his son so mercilessly?!" Bulma asked.  
Bardock then carefully picked up his now normal sized sleeping son. He lumbered over to where everyone else was and gently put him down. He then roared before sprinting off into the distance. It would be hours before they saw Bardock again.

Yamcha woke, the first of the crew to do so. He lazily rubbed his eyes, rolling over to meet Bardock's gaze.  
"Heh. Sleep good?" He chuckled. He was slumped over next to the still sleeping Goku.  
"Wha- when'd you turn back?!" Yamcha asked panickedly. Bardock's laughter was hoarse.  
"Jeez, bout an hour after I punched Kakarot's lights out. I left ya and punched a few other things before I changed back." He was drawing with a stick in the sand. Yamcha was amazed. This was probably the most he had heard the saiyan speak.  
"So how'd it work? You said your kinda can't control yourselves when you're like that?" He was attempting to figure out how Bardock had so tactically defeated his raging son. Bardock yawned. Did he even sleep?   
"I was telling the truth back there. 99% of us saiyans can't control a thing while we're ape. However, I am the exception. Ch! My team used to tease me about it. I've got full control. I'm totally aware. I can remember it all. The only thing I cant do as an ape is speak. That right was reserved for Vegeta's family." Bardock cleared his throat.   
"More likely then not, Kakarot won't recall a thing. Let's keep it that way. Let me tell ya, there were times I envied the rest of my squad, not being able to recall the things we did." Bardock rubbed his forehead. He became aware that all but Goku were now awake.   
"Hey Blooma. Is what you said true? Do I have to wait a year to kill Frieza?" Bardock asked, beginning to stretch. She nodded.  
" 'Fraid so. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier." She felt quite sheepish. She hadn't ever considered that Bardock wanted to make a wish of his own. Bardock scoffed at her.  
"Fine by me. Hell, now that he's done with his little adventure, I can see how strong we can get in one years time." Bardock thought back to the hermit's promise. Goku yawned loudly, alerting all others to his rise. Bardock grinned. 

_'A whole year huh? Heh. More then enough to push Kakarot far beyond his own expectations. Frieza will pay. I know Kakarot is destined to kill him, but there's nothing about making it a little bit easier for him. Hell, maybe he'll be able to win some of these other fights easier. Too bad he has to die in order to get trained by the fat blue guy. Oh well, what can ya do, right?' ___

__

__Power levels:  
Bardock(Great Ape): 124,380  
Bardock(post ape out): 12,440  
Goku(Great Ape): 200  
Goku(post ape out):22  
Bulma: 2  
Yamcha: 13  
Oolong(with panties): 5_ _


	22. Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret shared! A teacher found!

Goku groggily looked around before noticing a distinct chill.   
"Hey... where'd my clothes go?" Bulma looked at Oolong, still wearing the panties on his head. Oolong met her gaze.  
"Nuh-Uh! Here, I'd rather you take my overalls then my hard earned panties." Goku put them on and stood up. He almost immediately fell over. Bardock chuckled.   
"You'll get used to it. Plenty of saiyans have lost their tails before. They grow back in time." Goku felt behind him and yelled.   
"My tail! It's gone!...... oh well." The others were dumb founded.  
"Wait, where's my power pole?" Yamcha pointed to the ruined castle that had contained them prior. Goku went off to find it, tripping periodically. Bardock decided to go with him. By the time they got back, both Yamcha and Bulma were jumping for joy.  
"We decided that we're going out!" They joyously cried. Bardock couldn't care less. Earthly traditions were still confusing.   
"Well Kakarot? You did it. You found the dragon balls. Master Roshi said he'd train ya. So let's go." Goku grinned widely. He was on a whole different planet, completely ignoring everyone. He refocused and looked at Bulma.  
"How bout in one years time we get back together and look for the dragonballs?" Goku asked everyone. Bardock wasn't completely against it. Be kind of funny to wish Frieza dead.  
"Hmmm. How about this. We don't really need the dragonballs anymore, so here's the dragon radar." Bulma gave a large grin as Bardock began stretching. Yamcha threw out a capsule and got in the plane. Goku called for his nimbus cloud, and the dragon team was split up. As Bardock and his son took flight, he gave one final glance to the plane and smiled.

Bardock just followed Kakarot, trusting he would know how to return to the small island. But to his surprise, Kakarot turned and began a descent. Bardock almost questioned it until he saw the house. Gohan's old house. Bardock landed next to the cloud. He watched his son grab a futon and small bag. Bardock went inside and looked at his old saiyan armor. It was still destroyed from his battle with Frieza's forces oh so long ago. He had attempted to repair it once, but gave up quickly. That had always been more of Shugesh's thing. He gathered up all the pieces of it and pushed them into a bag. He tied it off and swung it over his shoulder. Maybe one day he'd actually fix it. He also decided to gather up some food for a meal before going to Roshi's. Bardock safely assumed the old man didn't have a large enough fridge for two saiyans. After the two of them ate in silence, they were off. 

Before long, the duo landed on the small island. Bardock motioned to Kakarot.  
"Hey, you stretch or something. I'll talk to him." Kakarot nodded and began his routine. Bardock walked into the house, already knowing this man's true nature.   
"Hey Yoshi! We're here! Turn that thing off!" Roshi was enamored with the yoga he was watching on his tv. Bardock grunted as he walked closer.  
"I said off old man. My sons here, and you've got to hold up your end now." Bardock frowned in disgust apron seeing what Roshi was watching. He kicked him lightly in the side. That got his attention.   
"Heh?! Ahhh! You! Why are you here?!" Roshi was panicked. Bardock was unhappy.  
"I'll tell you one last time you old fool. We finished our search for the dragonballs, and my son is now ready to be trained, as per what you said." Bardock never broke eye contact. Roshi gulped as he turned off the tv.  
"Heh. I see. Well, uh a deals a deal." Bardock sat down, knowing exactly what came next.   
"Heh. On one condition. Your son must-" Bardock cut him off, having seen this future twice.  
"Go out and bring a pichi-pichi gal here. Only then will I train him. Heh." Bardock had sat up while Roshi sat in stunned silence. Roshi gulped and nodded. Bardock shook his head and stood up.  
"Fine. I'll go find your pichu-pichu and you start his training, got it?" Bardock had a real mean glare, as Roshi quickly discovered. Bardock almost set off when he got another vision, this time by touching the door to close it.  
 _It was the small bald kid he had seen before. Apparently he would become good friends with Goku. And he'd be here soon. _  
Bardock called out to the old fool.  
"Hey Rosha! Visitor!" Roshi quickly appeared outside. The small boy stood confidently on his small boat. He was less confident when he hit a rock a flew head first into the sand.  
Bardock pulled the small kid out of the ground. As everyone else spoke, Bardock watched in horror.  
 _The green demon he had seen previously flew out the window. Kakarot sprinted into the room. He looked down at the lifeless body of a small bald kid in horror. "KRILLIN!!" He roared as he grabbed something from Bulma before jumping out out the window after the murderer. _____

____Bardock shook his head. He realized it was just him and Roshi.  
"Heh! That's not the first time, is it?" Roshi stares intently at the saiyan in front of him. Bardock looked over, confused.  
"Heh! You'll just phase out of reality, as if nothing could ever affect you. Why?" Roshi was immensely curious, for as he said, he had observed it before. Bardock mentally juggled before decided to tell the truth.  
"Listen pops, I can see the future. Not always the full thing, or how things got there, or even when it is in the future, but..." Bardock trailed off, unsure of what to say. Roshi chuckled.  
"Heh! And how's that go? Do ya know the trigger?" Roshi was strangely unfazed by this confession. Bardock thought on his words.   
"I think... I just gotta touch someone... but not always..." Bardock continued thinking.  
"Heh! Test it. Go a head, what's my future?" Bardock shrugged and touched Roshi's hand. And then gasped._ _ _ _

____Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,440  
Goku: 22  
Master Roshi("excited"): 140  
Krillin: 20_ _ _ _


	23. Launch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rigorous regiment! A new ally found!

_Flashback to what Bardock saw upon touching Roshi._

_Roshi was dressed in black. He was staring down someone Bardock couldn't see. Roshi started getting shot at, yet the old man didn't move. He opened his mouth yet Bardock heard nothing. He saw a blue box thing on the ground in front of him. Roshi then brought his hands together and used a bizarre technique involving swirling and the color green. The unknown attacker slammed into the ground right next to the box, much to the dismay of Roshi. Roshi then collapsed to the ground, and rolled into his back. He gave his trademark grin before speaking.  
"Heh... You won't win, Piccolo. He'll stop you. Wherever he is, he's getting stronger, dedicating his every moment to your downfall. I'll see you in hell, demon." ___

__Bardock opened his eyes, unsure of when he had shut them. Roshi was looking at him with quizzical eyes. As quizzical as sunglasses could be.  
"Heh! Well? Do I score a hot babe or something?" Roshi asked, clueless to this future horror. Bardock cleared his throat and carefully chose his next words.  
"I-I watched... you..." he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell this man of his impending doom.  
"Train my son. You were all wearing turtle backs?" Bardock tried his best to sound as if he didn't just watch someone die. Roshi nodded his head.  
"Heh! That sounds about right! Guess that means he picks a good girl, heh? Roshi cackled with delight as he got to his feet.  
"Heh! Well, I'd love to learn more, but uh, nature calls!" The man slowly made his way to the bathroom, leaving Bardock alone in his thoughts.  
'What's a Piccolo?!! Why do I feel like that's such bad news?! And why can't I tell how far in the future these things are?!'_ _

__His thoughts were interrupted by the sense of his son. Kakarot, the bald kid, and... someone too weak to be of any significance. They landed and Bardock assisted the new girl off the cloud. Kakarot ran inside to get Roshi, while Bardock "engaged" in small talk.  
"So uh...you're Goku's dad, right?" The small bald kid tried. No answer.  
"He... he uh, he said that you're pretty strong. I can tell that wasn't a lie." Still nothing.  
"Hey, why weren't you moving when I first-"  
Bardock glared at him.  
"For the love of Kame, don't you know how to shut up? Jeez, I can't believe a kid like you..." he trailed off, surprised at his own outburst. That vision from earlier had left him uneasy. After a prolonged silence, Bardock tried once more.  
"Hey uh Krillin. I'm uh.... I didn't mean to snap." Bardock turned around and walked beside the house. Krillin looked to Launch, who had been completely ignored, back to the side of the house where the saiyan now stood.  
"I didn't tell him my name." Krillin whispered under his breath, intimidated by the large man. Roshi poked his head out of the window and nearly fell over after seeing Launch.  
"Heh! You've done good kids!" Roshi exited the house and introduced himself. While at first glance Bardock may have appeared to be in deep thought, he was in his own little world._ _

___'It's Kakarot. He's big. Can't tell when, however. At least twenty.' The future Kakarot stood on a large rocky pillar and spoke.  
"With enough hard work, even the low-class can surpass the elite!" He then assumed a stance that was foreign to Bardock. 'Wait, did he just say elite?' Bardock turned around and nearly soiled his trousers.  
"Hmm. Then allow me to show you a power that no amount of work could ever overcome!" The saiyan then assumed a stance Bardock knew all too well. 'It's....Vegeta. Not King Vegeta, but.... it's him. There's no doubt. Now the only question is why is my Kakarot locking horns with the Prince of all(three) Saiyans?!!!' _____ _ _

____Bardock opened his eyes and heard a feminine shout. Bardock took a seconds glance and saw all he needed. He sprinted forward and tore the gun from the blonde girl's hand, knocking her to the ground. As she hit the ground he heard a faint sneeze. When the dust settled, the blue hair girl was back before him.  
"What the Kame's name was that? Where'd the blond one go?" Bardock was completely bewildered. The blue girl on the ground have a light chuckle.  
"Oops, must've happened again. I'm sorry everyone. I seem to have dramatic shifts in my personality whenever I sneeze. Bardock grunted and then helped her to her feet. _ _ _ _

_____A tall bald guy. Why are so many people bald? Wait, does he have three eyes?! That's kinda weird. ____ _ _ _

______Bardock forced himself to refocus. Everyone was looking at him. Roshi loudly forced a cough.  
"So... you're free to stay here, Launch." She gave a curt bow and began moving towards the house. Bardock merely scratched his head and looked at his son, interacting with Krillin. Roshi shook his head and made an announcement to everybody.  
"Heh! Our little island is getting crowded. Let's move!" He then turned the little house into a capsule. He pulled out a second capsule and turned it into a boat. All but Bardock boarded, who could just fly on over. The hectic training of the turtle hermit had just began._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Power levels:_  
Bardock: 12,440  
Goku: 22  
Master Roshi("excited"): 140  
Krillin: 20  
Launch(blonde):7  
Launch(normal):1  
Does this mean Launch is the original super saiyan?_ _ _ _ _


	24. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond deepened! A fate avoided!

Roshi put down the house on this significantly larger island. Launch yawned, which startled everyone. Kakarot and Krillin raced around while Bardock commenced with more "sensible training." Like, you know, beating the snot out of the ocean. Hours past, and Bardock decided to observe said training. Roshi drew on a rock and launched it into the forest. Bardock stayed with the old man, uninterested in their game.   
"Hey old man. No offense, but could I train Kakarot myself every once in a while? Got some good saiyan training thought up." Roshi nodded quietly.  
"Sure sure. Only fair." Bardock watched the two boys play their game. He decided to find a place to sleep, as the house was cramped enough with 4. He found a nice secluded cave where he made a bed of leaves. Nothing he wasn't used to. He was thinking of catching some food when he heard a low grumble at the entrance.  
"Come on in Kakarot. Whac'ya need?" Kakarot looked up to his father before another grumble was heard.  
"I'm hungry. Krillin cheated so I can't eat tonight." Bardock thought on this. It was rough, but it was still training.   
"Sorry kid. Not my place to interfere with training." Kakarot slumped down next to his father.  
"Dad? Could you tell me a story?" Bardock was bewildered. Why? How? What kind? He frantically searched through his own head before making something up he deemed good enough for a saiyan child.   
"Once there was a...guy. This guy was....tall. Tall guy could fight...good. Tall guy fought lots of short things. Short things died quick. The end?" Bardock looked back into his son's unamused eyes.  
"That's not a story. Tell me about what you used to do, before you found me!" Bardock thought on that. He had promised to tell him quite some time ago, but hadn't actually gotten around to it. Hell, what did it matter anyway?

"Planet Vegeta: red, but beautiful in a homey kinda of way. The gravity was 10 times that of earth, so everything felt much heavier. Us saiyans were broken into classes: low class, high class, and royal. Low class lived in the villages all over the planet. High class lived in the cities. Royals got a freaking palace. Me? (And you by extension) are low class. But I was the top of the low class, better then some higher ups. I would take missions no one else would because they were 'too hard'. Heh. Cowards. But I couldn't do everything alone. So I had a team. My squad. I was the leader, so we were called Bardock Squad. Saiyans were not much for naming things, given that the king, the prince and the planet all had the same name. That's not important. What is important is the people on my team. Borgos, biggest saiyan around, Shugesh, laziest saiyan you'd ever meet, Fasha, who could kick ass better then most guys, and Tora, my second in command." Bardock found himself unconsciously grabbing the bandana he wore. He knew he was leaving someone out, but she could wait for another day.  
"Wh-What happened to all of them? Were they strong?" Bardock nodded.  
"Course. They were my squad. But... not strong enough. They were massacred. I should've been there. All I found was..." Bardock became aware that this might not be the best story to tell a child.  
"They- they tried to pick a fight without me. They weren't strong enough, so they lost. And I wasn't there for them. And then I wasn't strong enough to avenge them. So I... I ran. I told myself I was running so I could find you...but..." Kakarot didn't seem fazed, not that that was a surprise.   
"It's ok dad. You can't win every fight. If you could, what fun would fighting be? The challenge is part of what makes fighting good!" Bardock stared in wonder at his youngest and most likely only surviving son. For all his logical fallacies, he spoke with astound wisdom. Bardock cleared his throat.  
"Here: let me tell you about the last time mission my team successful... cleared a planet." Before said story could commence, a loud thud came from the house. Bardock moved to investigate. Upon entering the house, he discovered its three occupants passed out on the floor.  
"Heh. Hey Kakarot. Looks like you truly are a lucky one. Heh." Kakarot looked to his father, trying not to laugh, and back to the sickened trio.  
"Hahaha! I guess you're right! Maybe it's ok to get second every once in a while!" Bardock looked to his son, who as usual, hadn't realized the wisdom within his own words. Then they both began to laugh. It was a wonderful night.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,441  
Goku: 23  
Master Roshi: 140  
Krillin: 21  
Launch(blonde):7  
Launch(normal):1


	25. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenge! Roshi’s lie!

Months went past quickly. Under both the tutelage of his father and the turtle hermit, Kakarot grew stronger with every waking hour. Bardock rarely did the same training as his son, instead focusing his own power ever more. He didn't understand all of the hermit's teachings, such as delivering milk, but he couldn't argue with the results. His little boy was doing it. He was getting stronger. Who know. Maybe one day... The thought was interrupted by Roshi opening the door.  
"Heh! Krillin and Goku have both increased their strengths immensely! I believe it's time for the tournament!" Bardock looked at Roshi with surprise.  
"You what?" Bardock knew what tournaments were of course. They had been common place back on Planet Vegeta. One of his last good memories of home was Raditz announcing that he had won his bout and earned the right to be a full fledged low class warrior. And now, maybe his other son could earn that right himself. Roshi continued his spiel, ignoring Bardock's distant stare.  
"Heh! So, if we are to enter the tournament, you'll be needing these!" Roshi brought out two suitcases.  
"Heh! In here is a nice suit before the fighting starts, and also a certified official turtle hermit gi for the fighting. Heh!" Bardock nodded in approval.  
"So where is it?" Roshi chuckled and pulled out a capsule.  
"Heh! On an island. Here! We'll fly first class!" Roshi drove them to an airport, and sure enough, they flew first class. Bardock sat behind Kakarot, as he didn't have a fancy suit and didn't want to make his son look bad. After disembarking the plane, Roshi caught a taxi and the five of them were there. It was massive. Bigger then all all the arenas on planet Vegeta put together, and with a hundred times the people there.  
"Heh! Follow me boys! Hate for you to get lost and be unable to fight!" Both Krillin and Kakarot signed there names. The bookkeeper turned to Bardock expectantly.  
"And your name sir?" Bardock glared down at him.  
"I ain't fighting. I'm just here to watch my kid fight." Bardock knew that in a tournament on a world like this, he'd be lucky if he found anyone other then maybe Kakarot who could make him at least try a little bit. Bardock continued walking with them, up until they were to enter the preliminary fields. Bardock had stopped looking for a moment, looking for strong fighters, when he turned to see why Kakarot was so excited. He was wearing the dōgi Roshi had brought for them. Orange. Dōgi. It all clicked for him.   
"Hey Kakarot! High five? I'll see you in the finals!" Kakarot nodded and high-fived him.

_A large man. One tap. Another man? One kick. A dog man? One punch. A decent fighter? One toss. Kakarot was in the finals. No one stood a chance. ___

__"Heh! Cmon Bardock! You can't just stand there all day! They've probably begun fight- oh. Heh! I get it! So, does he make it to the finals?" Bardock nodded.  
"Yeah, you, Krillin, Kakarot and Yamcho are all finalists." Roshi gulped.  
"Shouldn't you be heading to your match?" Roshi nodded and sulked off. Bardock grinned. Kakarot wasn't a complete idiot. He'd recognize the old man's ki. Bardock stood in the crowd next to the old man, front and center, and people tended to give him space. Most people.  
"Oh my Kami! Bardock! Over here! It's me, Bulma!" Bardock winced at the sound of her voice. He shook his head as she navigated the crowd.  
"Oh my Kami you look..the...exact....same." Bulma came to the realization.  
"Yeah. Tends to happen when you age slow." Bardock was focused on the stage, despite no one being up there. Yet. Oolong and Puar came to a stop next to Bardock's legs. He didn't even glance at them.  
"Took ya long enough." Kakarot and Krillin then emerged from the sea of people.   
"We did it! We're finalists! Oh hi Bluma." Bulma looked hurt. The group was back together, and everyone was happy. An announcement came on.  
"We will now begin the Tenkaichi Budokai! To the eight chosen contestants, please gather yourselves inside the budo main temple!" Kakarot and Krillin were off. It was Oolong of all people who first noticed that the old man was strangely absent. Bardock rolled his eyes.  
"Must've had to take a leak. Ch! Old age." Everyone one nodded in agreement. After a short intermission, a blonde man wearing sunglasses came into the field.  
"Thank you all for waiting so long, everyone!! We will now begin the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai!!!"_ _

__

__Power levels(post months of turtle hermit training):  
Bardock: 12,500  
Goku: 170  
Master Roshi: 140  
Krillin: 120  
Bulma:3  
Yamcha:100_ _


	26. Tenkaichi Budokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tournament proceedings! A terrifying vision?!

"Thank you all for coming and waiting so gracefully!! Battle #1, Krillin VS Bacterian, is now about to begin!! Without any further ado, Let battle #1 begin!!! Both contestants, please come out on to the stage!!!" The blonde guy sure could yell. Then again, it was kind of his job. Krillin came out on stage, holding the sling in between his his eyes and mouth. Followed by him was a massive man who reeked so strongly Bardock wanted to puke. Even the announcer was covering his nose.  
"Are both fighters ready? If you fall of the stage, you lose! If you are knocked down for 10 full counts, you lose! If you say something along the lines of, 'I surrender', you lose! This battle has no time limit!! LET BATTLE NUMBER ONE BEGIIIIIN!!!!" A gong crashed. The battle was on.

Almost immediately Bacterian began to laugh. He swiped at Krillin, who easily evaded the massive fist. Bacterian responded by exhaling a particularly nasty breathe. Krillin was knocked offguard by this sudden odor. Bacterian chuckled.  
"That's not all.." he jammed his hand inside his own underpants before shoving said hand in Krillin's face. The smell overpowered the young boy, knocking him to the ground.  
"Heheh. Time to finish this." He then squatted above Krillin's head and let forth a mighty....toot. Bardock was disgusted. They call this fighting? The count began as Bacterian continuously kicked the downed child.  
"5....6....7" Bardock spotted Kakarot on the other side of the arena, having climbed over the wall. He too was covering his nose.  
"Kr-Krillin! Yo-you don't have a nose!!!"  
"9"  
"I forgot!!" And with that, the fighter jumped to his feet. Bardock was dumbstruck. How does one forget you have a nose?!?!  
Krillin rushed the behemoth, kicking him square in the jaw. The mighty strongman fell to the arena floor. To add insult to injury, Krillin then sprinted to his downed opponent, and...farted. The words that followed up shocked the whole tournament.  
"I-I give up!" The crowd cheered as the blonde man took center stage.  
"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!! WHAT A MIRACULOUS COMEBACK!!KRILLIN HAS SCORED HIMSELF AN AMAZING WIN!!" Kakarot ran out and cheered alongside his friend. Bardock stood amongst his allies and smirked, knowing that Kakarot had a good lifelong friend beside him. The rest of the audience was in awe that such a small child could bring down the mountain of a man.

"Following that, we will now begin with battle Two!" Kakarot and Krillin both left the stage only to exchange words with one of the other fighters. The announcer resumed his uproarious yells.  
"Battle 2 will be Jackie Chun vs Yamcha!!!" Bardock stared blankly at the arena. Yamcha? That name sounds....familiar. An old man wearing a fine dōgi of black silk emerged. He had a full beard and a head of hair. Bardock smiled, knowing that the old man had really outdone himself. Next to him was... oh, _that's_ Yamcha. The bandit. Now Bardock remembered him. Not the fondest memories, but he didn't care. He was here to watch his kid fight. "LET BATTLE NUMBER ONE BEGIIIIIN!!!!" A gong crashed. The battle was on.

Yamcha immediately assumed a fighting stance while the old man didn't move a muscle. Yamcha rushes his seemingly unguarded foe only to find his feet touching only air. He punched and kicked repeatedly, but every time the old man was just a step ahead. The old man chuckled as he dodged around easily.  
"Heh! You've got some moves kid, but ya need more than that." Yamcha took the bait and tried to hit the spry elder with his trademark wolf fang fist. The man dodged. Has that ever hit anyone?  
"Heh! I'll give ya some soft wind as a present!" The old man swiped his hand in front of the younger combatant, sending him flying to the sidelines. Bardock grinned, knowing not a souls here could begin to comprehend the ki behind the strike.

__"__ INCREDIBLE!! JACKIE CHUN WINS WITHOUT HAVING TOUCHED HIS OPPONENT!!" During the intermission, Kakarot and Krillin made small talk. Bardock couldn't hear any of it, but he didn't care. This third battle was the least interesting to him.  
But the old man sure cared.  
"Lan-Fan VS Namu!"  
A young woman emerged only to be meet with uproarious applause. She was not strong. At all. Bardock had seen stronger house cats. But Namu interested him. A quiet man, a traveler. Now he might be able to fight.  
"BATTLE 3!! BEGIN!!!" Lan-Fan immediately landed a kick in Namu's face. She followed by hammering her fists in his back, leaving him to dart around defensively. He whipped around, ready to strike, but before his fist could connect-

__"Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh. To think, after all these years, it'd be you. I reckon you still remember, don't you? After all, I could never forget. Ho-oh-oh-oh! I think you'll find that this time around I am much less forgiving."_ _

____"____ WHAT A MOVE!!! NAMU WINS IT WITH A SINGLE STRIKE!!"  
Bardock looked around confused as can be. _ _ _ _  
 _'What the hell was that?! That-that was Frieza! But how?! Who was he talking to?! Why couldn't I see?!' _  
"______ Hey Bardock are you ok?" Bulma was concerned. Bardock had zoned out almost as soon as the fight had started. Now he looked panicked. Not a look she had seen often.  
"Hm. Hey Bulma. What'd I miss?" Bardock was now concerned he had missed Kakarot's fight.  
"Oh don't worry Bardock, Goku's up next."

"NOW!! LET US BEGIN BATTLE NUMBER 4!! SON GOKU AND GILAN, PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!!!" A huge beast lumbered onto the field. He appeared almost like a dragon, but with arms and legs and a larger appetite...  
"Um...Son Goku?" Everyone began talking at once. Bardock shook his head.  
"Tch! I'll get him." He jumped the fence and began walking across the battle arena. The tournament had its attention diverted to the large man.  
"Um.. sir? I'm afraid-"  
"Oh shut up. I'm just gonna wake my kid up." Bardock walked past the gate and took a left.  
"Di-did he say his kid?" The announcer apparently hadn't planned for this. Bardock took a right and lo and behold, a sleeping Kakarot. He shook his head before grabbing him by the collar. Kakarot yawned loudly before stirring awake.  
"C'mon Kakarot. You can sleep after you win." He carried him to the arena and set him down.  
"Now you better not lose to this freak." Kakarot nodded before beginning his stretches.  
"ALL-RIGHTY THEN!! WITHOUT ANY FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS, LET US BEGIN THE FOURTH BATTLE!!!"

______ _ _ _ _

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,500  
Goku: 170  
Jackie Chun(Heh!): 140  
Krillin: 120  
Yamcha:100  
Bacterian: 100  
Namu:100  
Lan-fan:80


	27. Finale of the Tournament?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy's true power! A crowd full of shock!

Gilan motioned to his tiny opponent. "Hey kid. Lemme show you something." Goku walked up to the beast, before getting slammed by his tail. Kakarot caught it easily, having been trained through most of his own naivety. Gilan was stunned. "What is it?" Goku asked the beast, still holding his tail. "No-nothing." Kakarot shrugged and let go of the tail. Gilan went for a punch only for it to be blocked. Goku punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Kakarot jumped behind him and grabbed his tail once more, before flinging him over his shoulder, into the air outside the arena. Gilan flapped his wings and flew back to the arena. Now Bardock was pissed. "Hey! What the hell was that?! That's cheating!" He was fuming. "Oh let's see how tough that overgrown lizard will be after I tear his arms off!!!" Goku assumed the turtle hermit stance. "Hm. Guess I'll just have to make you tap out then." Gilan began to laugh before puking out a disgusting blue goop. The goop trapped Kakarot completely. Gilan began whaling on Goku, and not even his extensive training could help him against this unbridled flurry. Gilan then picked him up and threw him out of the ring. The entire audience gasped. "Fricking! Cheater!!!" Bardock was still fuming. As the young boy sailed through the air, only one word escaped his lungs. "NIMBUS!!!" Bardock gasped. He had forgotten about that. He suspected Kakarot had too. The yellow cloud caught the immobile boy, bringing him back to the ring. Gilan was shocked. "Wh-What?! Th-that's cheating!" "Oh you're one too talk!!!" Bardock yelled. The announcer stepped to the side and exchanged words with the dog people. He came back after only a moment. "Ladies and gentlemen. After careful consideration, Son Goku will continue to fight, but from here on out will not be permitted use of his cloud. LET THE BATTLE...RESUME!!!" Gilan chuckled. "Nothing gonna save you this time." Gilan began winding up a mighty blow. As the punch soared to where Kakarot's head had been, a silence fell over the crowd. Gilan looked around. "Hehehe! My tail!!! It grew back!!!" Goku was wrapped around the monster's fist. He flipped around before landing safely. "Hmmm. Can't fight with this gunk on me." Gilan watched in horror as the child snapped his gummy gunk with ease. "Ar-aren't you human?" With the silence still holding over the crowd, his words carried much further then most. "Hm. Now where'd you hear that? Human? Alien? Monster? What's it matter? Fight." Bardock stood above all as he watched his child's enemy. Gilan gulped loudly before looking back to his opponent. "I-I surrender." "INCREDIBLE!! SON GOKU HAS CLAIMED VICTORY!!!" The announcer then approached where Bardock and friends stood. "Does he truly have a real tail?" Bardock nodded as he unfurled his own tail. The announcer hid his shocked expression. "Of course it's real...moving on, we are going to have an intermission, starring our two youngest fighters ever! Krillin and Goku, please come to the stage!" The two small children stood at the center of the arena. "Now, for the audience, would you two tell us your ages?" "13." Krillin answered nervously. Kakarot just stared at him. "And you, Goku?" "Me what?" "How old are you?" "Oh! 8....9....12....14..wait, no....12. Yeah? Twelve!" Goku was quite proud of himself. "Now how did two little kids become so powerful?" "We were trained by Master Roshi." "My dad helped too!" The announcer was shocked. "The Master Roshi?! Well no wonder you two are so strong!" This was stupid. He was here to watch fighting, not a dumb survey. "Hey! Get the fights going!" Now all eyes were on Bardock. The announcer was speechless. "Um...sir? This intermission-" "Imtersession smitermessin. I'm here to watch my kid fight. So let's get that going!" The announcer wiped his brow. "After taking the much appreciated feedback of the audience into consideration, we have elected to begin... THE FIFTH BATTLE!!!" The old man walked out. Despite having seen it before, it was still incredible he could disguise himself so well. He chuckled and gave a quick peace sign. "Heh? Well who's am I fighting?" Krillin cleared his throat. "Heh! Apologies! Didn't see ya there!" Both fighters assumed similar stances. "LET BATTLE 5 BEGIN!!" Krillin launched onto the attack. Ro-Jackie Chun dodged continuously until he was forced to block a punch. But instead of hearing what he said, Bardock was distracted by his other allies. "Bardock! Can you help me a little?" Bardock looked down to see Bulma fidgeting with a bag. Bardock bent to help, and as he stood up, his hand brushed her arm. _A yellow house. It looks more like a.... 'Hey wait, I've been here before. Well, seen here before. Yeah, Kakarot got in a weird ball. But the ball ain't here. So is this before that? Or after?' A voice called out. "Oh Bulma! Your monkey friend is here!" Bardock rushed towards the sound of the voice. It was an old man with a cat on his shoulder. He looked familiar, but in a "distant relative" kinda way. He looked towards Bardock now. "Oh! Didn't see you there. She's waiting inside." Bardock turned around to see who he was talking to as Kakarot walked right through him._ Bardock zoned in to see Krillin fall to the ground. Jackie Chun stood behind him. A throat chop. "JACKIE CHUN WINS THE FIFTH BATTLE!!! OUR NEXT BATTLE SHALL BE SON GOKU VS NAMU!!!" The two entered the ring. Namu looked serious as always. Kakarot looked carefree as always. But as much as Bardock wanted to focus on his son's fight, he was plagued by questions. ' _Why have the visions been getting longer? And who the hell was Frieza talking to? Why couldn't I see? Kami, if only there was someone who could explain all this to me_.' "BATTLE SIX...BEGIN!!!" Power levels: Bardock: 12,500 Goku: 173 Jackie Chun(Heh!): 142 Krillin: 120 Yamcha:100 Gilan: 100 Namu:100


	28. The Final Battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale Begins! Old vs Young!

Goku disappeared. He was instantly behind Namu, who jumped over his low kick. They began exchanging blows at breakneck speed. Bardock pushed all his thoughts aside. **_This_** is why he was here. Namu went for a low kick, but Kakarot caught it with his tail. Goku chuckled, then began to spin like a top. Namu couldn't get close. For a moment, Bardock was hopeful, but he watched his spin begin to tumble. Namu had been on the edge when Kakarot fell to the ground, dizzy. Namu nodded before leaping high into the air. Bardock sensed a slight ki as he he crossed his arms and began to fall back to the earth. So not flight, just boosting his jump with ki. As he fell, an ancient cry was heard.  
"NAMU AMIDA BUTSU!!!!" He collided his arms into the young saiyans neck.  
A sickening crunch was heard.  
"1...2...3...4..." Bardock stood, fists raised.  
"Cmon, Kakarot. Cmon. Get up. Get up!  
"5...6...7...8-"  
"T-that hur-hurt." Goku slowly rose to his feet, hand to his own throat. He was coughing. He was hurt, but alive. Namu was panicked for only a split second, before his usual determination set back in.  
"Now I'll just have to try it once more!" And with that, Namu jumped even higher then before. Kakarot watched his opponent sail into the air until he was a mere speck.   
"Hehe! My turn!" And now Goku leapt, faster then Namu could've ever. Heh. Saiyans. Kakarot passed Namu on his way up. The two floated down at almost the same level now. Namu swung desperately but Goku dove down faster.  
' _Now why isn't he just...oh. I get it now. Kakarot you crazy kid._ ' Kakarot landed on the ground, then took a leap backwards. As Namu raced towards the arena floor, Goku flew in with a kick, intercepting his path. Namu flew, but this time horizontally, out of the ring.   
" He...HE WON!! SON GOKU HAS WON THE SIXTH BATTLE AND WILL BE CONTINUING ON TO THE FINAL!!!!"

During the intermission, Bardock almost wished he knew how this fight would turn out. But something else distracted him.  
As he was looking around, his eyes came across...Master Roshi?  
"Hey old ma- oh, I see. Heh! That sly dog." Bardock watched as the fake Roshi removed the beard, and watched Namu disappear into the crowd. He had many questions, but the fight was about to start. Student vs master. Even if the student was unaware of that.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! BOTH ARE FIGHTERS HAVE PROVED THEMSELVES TO BE THE BEST!! BUT ONLY ONE CAN WALK HOME THE CHAMPION!! SON GOKU, THE MONKEY BOY OF UNPRECEDENTED POWER, VS JACKIE CHUN, A VETERAN OF VIOLENCE!!"

Both fighter assumed their stances. Neither one of them was going to hold back this time. Bardock grinned with anticipation. Everything else could wait. Screw Frieza, screw the time of day, and screw Earth. This is why he was here.

"READY, SET, FIGHTERS, LET THE FINAL BATTLE.... BEGIN!!!!"

Both fighters leapt at each. Fists clashes with shoes and a tail was batted. Neither one of them were going slow anymore. Jackie got the upper hand and threw the young saiyan skyward, before kicking him like a soccer ball into the distance.  
"Hmph. Shorter then I would have liked." Bardock was stunned. No. No way in hell was his kid losing that easy. Bardock turned his head in the direction his son flew, only to see him floating in mid air.  
"I...I did it! I flew! Hahaha! Yeah! Wait...how do I move?" Kakarot was floating. He managed to use his own ki to stop his skyward momentum. Jackie wasn't surprised. On the surface.  
 _'What?! Not that brat too?! What's next, can everybody but me fly?! But this ki of his...it's enormous! What did Bardock say? 'Us saiyans were bred for battle'? Ch! I'd believe it!'_  
Goku slowly navigated to the arena.  
"Hehe! Alright, I was worried I was going to have to kamehameha myself back." Jackie Chun was not amused.   
"Hm. As if you could perform the legendary kamehameha." Kakarot's grin widened.  
"Na, I've got it. Want some proof?" Both fighters stances changed completely. Both raised their hands in front of them. In complete synchronization, both fighters began reciting the legendary attack's cry.  
"Kame...hame..." The world stood still. Bardock was ecstatic, having seen more than a few 'beam struggles' in his time. Both fighters brought their glowing hands back in front of them, eyes aflame.  
"HAAAAA!!!" The two blue beams of ki collided, equal in power. Both fighters were shaking from the impact.  
"Impossible. How could that little brat compare to my attack?" Goku was breathing heavy, but still smiling.   
"Hehe! How was that, Roshi?" Unbeknownst to the two fighters, the audience couldn't hear them. They has been momentarily deafened from close exposure to ki conflict.  
"Hm! As if I-"  
"Give it up, gramps! You can't change your ki, no matter what you do. I only realized when you got Yamcha out."  
"Hmph! As if you can detect ki. Here, prove it."   
And with that, Jackie Chun was gone. Kakarot didn't react. Jackie Chun appeared a short distance to the right of him. Yet Goku didn't move. Another Jackie Chun appeared right behind him. Kakarot still didn't react. The audience watched in horror. He didn't know he was behind him. Goku moved his fist without warning, punching right in front of him. Jackie Chun wheezed to the floor.   
"Keh! So maybe you can sense ki"  
Kakarot watched his master wipe the spittle from his mouth. He simply nodded.  
"But can you?" And with that, Jackie Chun was alone. He looked around carefully, spotting him to the left. The audience watched another one appear behind him. He didn't know! And yet... another Goku materialized in front of the old combatant, who immediately swung a fist through. It slid through the apparition. Realization dawned far too late. Kakarot slammed both fists into his wigged skull. Jackie Chun slumped to floor, even if only momentarily.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,500  
Goku: 174  
Jackie Chun(Heh!): 142  
Krillin: 120  
Yamcha:100  
Namu:100


	29. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror Rebounded! A Crowd of Fear!

"Hehe! So you really can't sense ki!" Jackie Chun quickly came up with a new game plan. He wasn't having the best time.  
' _I thought that be beating him here I'd knock him down a peg, show him that there's always a stronger opponent. But I don't know if I can win.'_  
"Heh! Let's see if you can stand this!" Jackie Chun began stumbling and swaying around the battlefield.  
Kakarot laughed.  
"Hey, I remember that! My grandpa would do that all the time!" Jackie Chun tripped and was sailing toward the monkey boy when he batted him with his tail.  
"But because of my dad, I know how to beat it!" Goku slumped his shoulders. Jackie Chun wobbled back towards him, only to find himself face down.  
"To beat saki style, I've gotta use monkey style!" Jackie Chun wiped the dust from his sleeves.  
Bardock was throughly enjoying the fight. He knew it was a good idea to teach Kakarot other styles then the old man had known.  
"Hm! It's dirty, but I didn't want it to come to this!" Jackie Chun began waving his arms around slowly.   
The sleepy boy hypnosis technique!  
"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Good boy. Go to sleep."  
Goku's movements slowed until he fell over, asleep.   
"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven... eight-"  
"KAKAROT!! What you lazing 'round for? You've got a fight to win!!" At the sound of his father's voice, Kakarot woke up.  
"Hm? Daddy? What's that?"  
"You've fighting that old fool! Now fight 'em!"  
Jackie Chun was flabbergasted.  
"But how? How could he wake up?! It should've been impossible!  
Goku nodded in the direction of his father before entering a saiyan combat stance.  
"Bout time we wrap this up!" as expected, Kakarot was smiling.  
"Why you! That's my line, you brat!" Goku lunged forth.  
"Rock!" He punched high, but was blocked.  
"Paper!" He palm struck, right into the raised guard of his arm.  
"Scissors!" He aimed high once more, and was blocked again.  
"But how! That was my grandpa's favorite technique! Oh! I know! I'll just try it again!  
PAPER!" He punched Jackie square in the nose, who had been preparing to block a palm strike. Jackie Chun raised one hand.  
 _'So it's come to this. It may kill him. Guess I'll have to hope it doesn't. If I kill this kid, not even my eternal youth will protect me from his father.'_  
The sun was well on its way down. The sky was turning orange as Jackie Chun rolled up his sleeves.  
"Let me say this now, Son Goku. You will lose this battle. I've only ever had to use this technique once: against Son Gohan."  
"What! You fought my gran-oh actually, being you trained him and all..."  
"Silence! I didn't want it to come to this!" Jackie Chun slapped his hands together. He spread his legs out. He separated his palms. Where his fingers still touched Bardock sensed an immense ki.  
 _'What is he...'_  
He brought his hands apart. They were glowing.  
"HEAVENLY PALM OF OTHERWORLD SHOCK!!!!" A yellow beam enveloped the young boy and lifted him high into the sky. He was yelling in pain. He was being electrocuted.  
"Hmm! I'll hold you up there until you surrender! So give up!"  
Kakarot stuck his tongue out.  
"Why you! This could kill you! Just give in!" All of his friends were yelling to Goku to surrender. After all, he had done well. Better then any twelve year old before him, and probably better then any twelve year old ever.   
The pain was starting to get to the young saiyan. He slowly opened one eye.

"I...I... give-"

Before he could throw in the towel, something else grabbed his attention. He opened his other eye and looked at it. He wasn't screaming anymore. He didn't care anymore about the pain. He just really, really wanted to look...  
at the full moon.  
"Oh shit." Bardock quickly covered his eyes as he realized what happened. It took a bit longer for other to notice, but slowly and surely, all eyes turned to the little monkey boy. Well, not so little anymore.

His eyes had changed color, now being a dark crimson. He was rapidly growing, tearing his own clothes to shreds. He began howling as he grew even larger still. Dark brown fur began to coat him as his size continued to grow. None could hinder this growth spurt.   
Yamcha, Bulma, Puar and Oolong all yelled.  
"OH NO!! NOT AGAIN!!"

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,500  
Goku: 175  
Goku(Great Ape): 1,750  
Jackie Chun(AAA!): 145  
Krillin: 120  
Yamcha:100  
Puar:4  
Oolong:4  
Bulma:3


	30. Quick Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Plan Half-Baked! A Victory Unfolded!

The Great Ape began howling as he hurtled pieces of his surroundings everywhere.  
Some of it hit Bardock, who was now using his bandana as a blindfold.  
Everyone was panicking. Jackie Chun was clueless as to what to do. He heard a yell over the roars of his opponent coming from the audience. It was Bardock. He was wearing a blindfold. Wait, could he do this too?! He was slowly making his way towards him.  
"Roshi! Roshi help me out here! If I look at the moon I'll do that too!"  
He managed to climb up onto the arena.  
Roshi was panicking now.  
"How do we turn him back?!"  
Bardock could use ki in order to see some rough estimates to move without seeing. Thank Kami for that.  
"My normal plan wouldn't work! Last time he did this, I turned into a Great Ape and beat the snot out of him. Not an option this time I'm afraid."  
That didn't exactly inspire Roshi to have his fear confirmed.  
"So what do we do?!"   
Bardock had heard of a saiyan strike squad being defeated by a particular crafty bunch of sullstans using this trick.  
"Ki blasts!"  
Roshi wasn't the best at ki blasts. Admittedly, he was out of practice.  
"What?!"  
Bardock was growing irritated.  
"Do you know how to make a ki blast hover?" Of course Roshi didn't. Why would he?!  
"A little?!"   
Bardock hurled a blast above Roshi's head. Kinda hard to bloat out the moon when you can't look yourself.  
"Better learn quick!"  
Roshi whipped around and began hurling blasts. Some of them kept going, but at least Bardock was too distracted to tell. Eventually, they had created a floating ball of ki that entirely blocked out the moon. Great Ape Goku looked towards his source of power, only to see a blinding ball of light. He growled in anger and tried to throw a some debris, but before the chunk of roof could leave his hand, he began to shrink. Bardock sat on the ground, exhausted.   
"Hey Blumo! Blamu! I can't fricking see!"   
It then dawned upon Bardock that he had literally just bloated out the moon.  
"Wait wait. Never mind." He slid the bandana back to its usual spot, and sat up. He walked over to the limp body of his son.  
"Get up Kakarot. Kami how many times are you gonna fall asleep?" Goku slowly awoke.  
"Hm? Dad? Am I still fighting?"   
Bardock nodded.  
"You sure are! Now get out there!" Kakarot bounced into a combat stance. The entire audience had returned. There was but one problem.  
"Um. Mr. Goku's father! Could we get some clothes on him please?!" The announcer was on the opposite side of the arena.  
"Also: will that weird glowing ball you created prevent your son from... whatever that was?!"  
Bardock nodded.  
"At least until I pass out. Which, given the time of day, coupled with the strenuous activities of late, should be at least another half hour."  
Goku re-entered the ring. He was wearing Krillin's clothing. Krillin, now in his boxers, was cheering from the sidelines.  
Goku clutched his stomach.  
"Man I sure am getting hungry. Maybe I'll eat after this." While he was groveling over his appetite, Jackie Chun tried to quickly fire a kamehameha. It sputtered out almost immediately. All of his energy was used blocking out the moon!  
"Haha! Looks like you are used up! But I sure ain't!" Kakarot retaliated with a kamehameha of his own, one that scored a direct hit.  
Jackie Chun initially appeared to be out of bounds, but a second glance showed that he had kicked his foot into the arena's side, stopping his fall. As he scrambled back onto the arena, the entire audience could feel the tension in the air. Both fighters readied their stances.  
"Well what do you say gramps? Let's finish this."  
Jackie Chun grinned. All animosity was gone.  
"Heh! Let's do this." Both fighters broke into a sprint. Both lept into the air in sync. Both fighters went for a flying kick. In another world, without the combined training of the turtle hermit and his own father, who knows? Maybe Goku's kick wouldn't have made it. Maybe the difference in size would have been all Roshi needed. But in this moment, in this time, Kakarot struck first. He was faster then Jackie Chun could have anticipated. Jackie Chun fell to the ground. And Bardock beamed with pride as the final count began.  
"One... two... three... four... five... six...seven..." for a moment, it appeared Jackie Chun would make a recovery. But alas, he slumped back to the ground, not to rise again this battle.  
"Eight...nine...TEN!!!!! SON GOKU WINS THE 21ST WORLD TOURNAMENT!!!" Bardock peaked with pride as the audience exploded with excitement.  
The announcer rushed to interview the newly christened champion.  
"Son Goku! Tell me, as our youngest champion ever, what's next?" Goku peered at the microphone before answering with the only word Bardock could've expected.  
"Dinner."

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,500  
Goku(post ape out): 180  
Jackie Chun(tired): 130  
Krillin: 120  
Yamcha:100  
Puar:4  
Oolong:4  
Bulma:3


	31. Red Ribbons, Blue Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Arc Begins! A New Threat Emerges!

The feast that night was legendary. It would go down in history for the restaurant of "Foo Ming Chou" as the day two monkey people(and their friends) ate everything in the store. Roshi helped Goku use his prize money to pay for it, as he had never held money before. After eating the restaurant's entire stock, the entire crew hopped in a car and drove a fair distance away. When they were well away from the hustle and bustle of the city, they pulled over. It was time to say goodbye.

There were hugs, there were stifled tears, and decisions were made. Krillin would continue his training under master Roshi. Bulma and Yamcha would stick together and return to West City. She even offered the saiyans a place to stay if they ever needed it. Goku wanted to go out and find the four star dragon ball. Bardock would come with.   
Bardock looked into the trunk of the car and saw his own blue bag. Hmm. Wouldn't be much help. Meh. Let 'em take it back to Roshi's. Could always pick it up later. Goku found his own knapsack, and carried them atop his power pole. He mounted his yellow cloud, as his flying wasn't perfect yet, and the two saiyans once more set off into the unknown.

A full night had passed. Another sleepless night for Bardock. Oh well. Heh. Karma for missing eleven years of the boys life, I guess. Kakarot touched down and drank from a river. Living off the land. Nice. He then pulled out the dragon radar.  
"Hey dad! There is a ball close by!" Bardock nodded and followed the pinging of the radar. Goku jumped of the cloud and landed between two rocks. He pulled out the Dragonball. Six stars. There were two men nearby. Oh well. People do people things. That is, until one of them pulled out a gun. Bardock rushed forth and tore the gun from his hand while simultaneously punching through his chest. Oops. He turned to see Kakarot dodging bullets easily, before slamming the attacker into the ground. Both men were now-  
"Hey dad. We should probably move before they wake up." Bardock looked to his son with concern.  
"Yeah..." But was they flew away, the nimbus beneath Goku's feet suddenly exploded. He fell down slowly, using his ki, and looked at the source of the attack. A man holding a large green tube. He was tall, with some significant muscle. He was wearing a vest with an insignia. R R.  
"You. Are you collecting dragonballs? What happened to team 6?"  
Bardock descended to the ground at Goku's side.   
"Why would I tell you? You blew up my nimbus!" The man removed his vest.  
"Now kid, you really don't want to mess with the Red Ribbon Army." Goku threw his knapsack to his father.  
"Oh really? Because I'm not leaving without an apology." The man sprinted forth. He threw a punch, but hit only air. Goku had already moved, slamming his fist into the man's gut hard. He then hopped up and kicked the man in the face, snapping his neck instantly. Bardock handed back the knapsack.  
 _'Crap. I gotta teach this kid how to pull punches. People are dying!'_  
Bardock then attempted to teach him to fly without his nimbus. It went pretty slow, so eventually Kakarot sat on Bardock's back as they flew to the location of the next dragonball.  
On the way, Bardock gave Kakarot the talk. The kill talk.  
"So Kakarot. If you hit someone too hard, there is a chance they won't wake up again." It was a tough talk to have with a twelve year old, but it had to happen.  
"Like grandpa?" Kakarot was unfazed.  
"Yeah. Kinda like your grandpa. So from now on, I want you to not hit with your full power every time. Think about it! It'll make fights more fun if you hold back!" Bardock chuckled. A faint memory of his eldest son floated through his head. Kakarot nodded with determination.  
"Ok! From now on, I'll try really hard to make my punches not put people to sleep."Bardock thought for another second.   
"But Kakarot. There are some people you don't want to hold back on. If that person could really kill you, or someone you care about, it's up to us to beat them first." Frieza. He hoped he would never hold back against him, but there was a faint possibility Frieza would in turn hold back as well. Him and his games.  
"Hey dad? Why'd it get so cold?" Bardock looked around. It was snowing.   
"Oh. I hadn't noticed. You can use ki to keep ya warm." He scanned around and saw a small village.  
"Well well. We can stop here for a short while. I'll try and teach you how to stay warm." As the descended, it quickly became clear not all was well. There were multiple soldiers in the village.   
"Remember: hold back!" Bardock called to his son as they separated. The soldiers quickly opens fire. Bardock batted the bullets aside easily, where as Goku used his power pole. A kick, a punch, an overhead swing, and all the soldiers were down.  
 _'Out of three attacks, no one died. He's already holding himself back immensely. It might suck, but he'll become stronger as a result._  
A small girl approached the two saiyans.  
"Woah! You two are strong! Are you guys here to save us from the red ribbon army?"  
"Hey, that's what the shirtless guy said!" Kakarot exclaimed.  
"Uh...not really? I mean, if they're in our way, sure." The young girl led the two back to her house. Once inside, Bardock taught his son to keep warm using ki. They were informed by the family that the Red Ribbon Army had taken the chief of the village hostage, as he knew where a Dragonball was. Too bad they didn't know where he was. Oh well. They refocused on the ki lesson. It might have taken a few hours, but he finally got it.  
"Now...just don't set yourself on fire." The saiyans chuckled as they exited the house, only to find themselves surrounded.  
"Tell General White that we found them! " the soldiers barked. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long. All enemies fell like flies. Out of the 10 soldiers there, only one of them would maybe die. And that was Bardock's fault. They looked to the only soldier still conscious.  
"Where's your boss?" Bardock growled. The soldier pointed behind him as the snow around him yellowed.   
"Mu-muscle tower!"  
The two saiyans nodded at each other, and they were off.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,501  
Goku(post fights): 190  
Colonel Silver: 150  
First group of soldiers(combined): 100  
Second group(combined): 120


	32. Muscle Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy territory! Threats all around!

The tower was in sight. Two guards fired shots at them, but Kakarot quickly dispatched them with his power pole.   
' _Hm. Don't know if that one will live. Oh well, he's trying.'_  
Before his eyes, Goku used his staff to catapult himself up onto the second level. Bardock shook his head and flew to the same door his son went through.

Inside was quite the scene. Bodies everywhere.   
_'Well crap. Might have to clarify on what it means to hold back.'_  
Bardock walked up the stairs to see Kakarot. He was fighting a massive person. One problem.   
_'What? That guy doesn't have any ki?! How! Everything's got ki!'_  
Bardock rushed to the offense, punching him into the wall.  
 _'He's heavy...too heavy. What is this guy?'_  
The man rushed back and punched Goku. To his credit, the little guy didn't flinch.  
"Wow! You sure can punch!" He then smashed his own hand through the massive arm. It came off.  
"Oh Kami Kakarot! You might've kill... that's not blood." Bardock walked to more closely examine the "blood" on the floor. As he bent down to look, a massive figure opened its mouth. The giant man was still standing! But now, without his hand! Bardock stumbled back, surprised as a missile hit him square in the chest.  
As he stood up, slowly, he could hear one thing more clearly than anything else in the room.  
"Ha me...HAAAA!!!" Bardock turned as a flash of blue enveloped the giant. When the light faded, only his robotic metal legs remained.  
 _'A fake person?! That would explain why we couldn't sense his ki.'_  
"Are you ok dad?" Goku called from the other side of the room.  
"Yeah...just surprised me. Most people don't get back up after an attack like that." Bardock brushed his dōgi off to discover a small hole.  
"Yeah! He sure was strong! Wonder why he didn't enter the tournament!" Ah Kakarot. As carefree as ever.  
The two saiyans ascended, reaching the fourth floor. As they stood, contemplating their surroundings, Bardock moved and caught 4 knives that had been flung from the trees. More followed. Goku brushed his father's arm as he raced past him.  
"I see him!" Bardock couldn't hear him.

_"Please. Please, Kami!"_   
_"Not now Mr. Popo! It's too dangerous!"_   
_"It'd be more dangerous to kill him now! Events have already been set! Killing him now would only hasten our own demise!_   
_"Then shut up and let me think! Oh King Kai, What am I supposed to do? He should've just stayed dead!"_

"Dad! He's getting away!" Kakarot was sprinting up the next set of stairs. Bardock shook himself out of it and flew through the ceiling. As he rose, he thought.  
'Kami huh. Been a while since I've seen you. Hmmm. If I can just find out where he is...'  
He burst through to see Goku punching a man wearing purple in the face. He soared across the room and slammed into the wall.  
'He's not getting back up. Oh well.'  
A giant approached Bardock.  
"Woah. You look like him." He pointed to Kakarot.   
"Well he's my son, so yeah."  
"Ooooh."  
This giant unsettled Bardock. Not only was he a bit slow, he didn't have any ki.  
'So he's a robot too. Hmm.'  
"So what's your name?" Goku interrupted his thoughts.  
"Oh. My name is Android #8."  
"My name is Goku. And this is my dad, Bardock." The Android nodded slowly.  
"Hey, uh, something 8? Where's the village chief?"  
"Oh! I'll lead you to him. It can be a little confusing on the next floor." The two saiyans followed the massive robot up the stairs and then through a massive labyrinth. As they walked, they made conversation. Kakarot started it.  
"Hey Eighter. What is this place?"  
"Oh! This is the floor in between the fourth and fifth floors! And...what did you call me?"  
"Eighter! Something number 8 was too hard of a name, so I shortened it!" Goku was beaming. This was a long staircase. Eighter paused halfway up. He pointed to the wall on his left.  
"This here is floor 5. I don't know how to enter it though." The crew kept walking. Well, Eighter and Kakarot did. Bardock was still where Eighter had pointed. Bardock proceeded to punch said wall. He walked through the hole to see a large empty room. As he made his around it, he saw a light suddenly appear in the sky. Kakarot and Eighter fell through. Bardock caught the falling saiyan.  
"You could've flown you know." The smaller saiyan chuckled.  
"Yeah, But I wanted to see where this led!"   
The wall to their left then rose slowly. Behind it was a massive creature. He nearly touched the ceiling. As it lumbered forth, a voice was heard from above.  
"Not even a brat like you can defeat Buyon!" Goku and Bardock looked to each other and nodded in sync. Kakarot dove to the left and Bardock rushed to the right. They both began a flurry of blows so impactful that not even Buyon could reflect them. It began to move, being pushed backwards by the combined assault of the saiyans. The two used ki to deliver one final blow as Buyon was launched through the wall, and into the cold air surrounding Muscle tower. The monster froze solid as he fell, shattering upon impact with the ground. The two saiyans then flew up through the trap door. General White. He had a gun. Useless. He fired off six shots, and Goku caught six bullets. They clattered to the floor.  
"I'm only going to ask one more time... where's the chief!" General White moved closer to the young saiyan.  
"Oh you think you're so tough." He took off his sweater. He was built, but nothing too impressive.  
"Ch! I don't care about this guy Kakarot, you can have him." Goku nodded and punched the taller man in the stomach. He went flying. He stood up slowly, grasping at the floor. He put his arms above his head.  
"I'll...I'll lead you to the chief." The general coughed. Kakarot followed him into a back room. The general came out first, then the chief, then Goku.   
"Hehe! You fool!" The general grabbed the chief and put a gun to his head.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,501  
Goku(post fights): 200  
General White: 180  
Major Mettalon: None. Robot.  
Purple Ninja: 100  
Eighter: None. Robot.


	33. West City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time of peace! Bulma's house?

Bardock couldn't believe how stupid that general was. He had tried shooting his son in the back, and had apparently forgotten that Kakarot was stronger then most. So when he put a gun to the chiefs head, Bardock watched as he forced his son to turn around. And then watched in glee as Goku snapped back around and hit the just fired bullet with the palm of his hand. He caused it to bounce back. Almost directly. The general slumped down, never to rise again.   
"Oops." He turned to his father. Bardock shrugged.  
"That one wasn't your fault. Some people are idiots. Nothing we can do about it."  
The chief joined the travelers and made their way back to the village.  
Once there, a mighty celebration was had.  
The food kept coming, and even Eighter found a place to fit in. The family even let the two saiyans stay the night.   
Too bad then that for Bardock, sleep never came.

_"All units, Code Orange! Code Orange! All units, ASAP! Kill him! Kill him! "_   
_Bardock was in a city. A small city. A encampment, really. Why was everyone yelling? Soldiers were everywhere, all taking cover and arming themselves._   
_'Just what is a 'Code Orange?'_   
_One of the soldiers fired off a shot. Bardock turned to see what he was firing at. Now all the soldiers were firing. Too bad their target didn't care. It almost looked like..._   
_"Shoot down that cloud!!!"_

The sun shone almost directly into his eye. Bardock's groggily rolled over.   
"Damn snow...reflecting sun..."  
He walked into the kitchen to see Eighter pull out a Dragonball. Two stars. He had it all along. Oh well. Kakarot was sitting next to him, dragon radar in hand.  
"Hey dad! Are you any good with machines?" Bardock shook his head. That had been more Shugeesh's territory.   
"Darn. I think the radar is busted."  
Well crap. That would certain make this adventure longer.   
"Guess we'll have to go see Bulma!" Bardock's eyes widened. Oh yeah! He had almost forgotten they knew where she lived.  
They had migrated outside, where most of the village had gathered to see the heroes off.  
"It's a shame your little yellow cloud got destroyed. Guess I'll have to keep carrying you."  
An old man spoke up.  
"Hm? Could you be referring to a nimbus cloud?" Goku nodded his head.   
"Well have you tried calling it? I've never heard of one being destroyed." Kakarot thought for a second before bellowing.  
"FLYING NIMBUS!!" It took a few seconds, but there it was, still in one piece.   
"Aha! Yeah! Now this won't take too long!" Bardock grinned to his son.  
"Wanna race to the city limits?" The young saiyan nodded enthusiastically. One last wave, and they were off.

Kami that cloud is fast.   
"Oh geez. Even for a city, that's big." Bardock panted, staring down at West City. Despite having lived in the shadow of the royal city, not even that came close to this sprawling metropolis. Bardock and Kakarot descended to the ground and began searching on foot.  
"So uh... do we know what the house looks like?" Goku was completely distracted. Almost forgot he had never seen a city before. Bardock began dwelling upon his memories/visions. One place in particular came up more then any other.   
"Kakarot." They stopped. Bardock then grabbed his son by the shirt collar, and hurtled him into the sky. He zoomed after him, catching him.   
"Whoo! You sure are fast!" At least someone was having fun.   
"See that big circle looking building? That's the one we want." Wait, didn't he just touch-

_"You can't hide down there forever monkey! I know your kind needs to breathe! Now be a good little monkey and die!"_   
_That shrill, screaming voice was unmistakable. Frieza. But who was he yelling at- oh. It's Kakarot. He's big. Wearing that orange gi still, huh. He's under water. Green water? Definitely not Earth. He's been down here a while. Is he...thinking? Now? Under water? During a battle with the emperor of evil?! He truly is my son._

Bardock shook himself out of it. He realized Kakarot was now waiting for him on the lawn.  
Bardock flew down to the front lawn. He recognized it in an instant. Many memories would happen here. Can they be memories if they haven't happened yet?  
"Hey dad! Are you sure this is the right place?" It was only natural for Kakarot to be confused. After all, he had never seen this place before. But then, they both felt it.  
"Is that?" Bardock turned around and saw it. Somehow Kakarot had noticed it even before Bardock.  
"BULMA!!" She was flying on a grey thing.   
She landed and took off her helmet.  
"Oh hey guys!"  
She looked confused.  
"Why are you guys here?"  
"Radar broke."  
"Of course." She groaned and returned the grey thing to its capsule.   
As they spoke, they followed her through the sliding doors. The inside was even more impressive. It was massive. Bulma waved to the young lady behind the desk.  
"Mary, where's dad?" The woman looked up to see the daughter of her boss.  
"Greetings Ms. Briefs. I believe he's in the garden." Bulma nodded a quick thank you and resumed walking. They went through another set of doors. This place was humongous! This made the palace look like a schoolyard! Out this other set of doors was the garden. It was ridiculous. Cats, dogs, dinosaurs, plants as far as the eye could see. Bulma called out once. It wasn't loud. And suddenly, a small man wearing a lab coat and a bushy mustache appeared from the bushes.   
He walked slowly, surrounded by animals. On his shoulder sat small black cat.   
"Ah. Bulma. So uh, which ones Goku?"   
He turned to the two saiyans. He looked at Bardock.  
"Hm. Older then I imagined." He playfully bumped Bardock on the shoulder.   
Bardock zoned out immediately.  
"Is, uh, is he alright?" Dr. Briefs looked concerned   
Kakarot nodded.  
"Yeah, he does this sometimes. Cmon, it'll take him some time." The three walked into the workshop, leaving Bardock alone in the garden.

_"Hey, slow down there. Don't want to kill yourself now, do you?" It was Dr. Briefs, standing in a dark hallway, cat still on shoulder. Whoever he was talking to stopped. He was cast in darkness, but whoever he was, he was short._   
_"Hmph! Training is as training is. Can't you make this thing better?"_   
_Dr. Briefs chuckled._   
_"What, 300 G's not enough for you?" The short man vigorously shook his head._   
_"Of course not! I need to catch up! I refuse to be left in the dust by Kakarot!"_   
_'Hey, shortie sounds kinda like...'_

'Damn! Lost my train of thought. Wait, where'd everybody go?' Bardock zoned in to see many creatures surrounding him. He quickly fled in the direction of his son's ki. He found Bulma holding the radar.  
"All fixed up! Oh, welcome back!" Bardock simply nodded.   
"Well, let's go." Before Bardock could even ask, Bulma was gone.  
"The search continues. Let the adventure continue!"

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,501  
Goku(post fights): 210  
Eighter: None. Robot.  
Bulma: 3  
Dr. Briefs: 4


	34. Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Soldiers about! Mystery caves to spelunk!

They flew for almost two hours. They were above the ocean.  
"Hey Bulma? Is this the right place?" Kakarot yelled. Bardock looked at him, confused. Bulma was back in west city. Why would he be-  
"Yep! The Dragonball must be underwater!" Bulma answered. Ok, now Bardock was even more confused.  
"Uh... Kakarot? Why do I hear..." and he's gone. He zoomed over to the nearby island, before zooming right beneath him. Bardock followed. He watched his son dive beneath the waves. He also watched his son come right back up.   
"Darn. It's far down. There's no way anyone could hold their breath that long." He coughed up some water.  
"I dunno about that. Here, let's go by that island and I'll show another trick with ki."  
They flew over to it. Before they could touch down, multiple gunshots rang out. The two saiyans rushed to the scene. Bulma? Being shot at by flying grey things! Goku quickly dispatched the first one, while Bardock destroyed the second. These things are quite volatile.   
"So...anyone want to explain why Bulma is here?" She shuffled her feet awkwardly.  
"I thought you knew. I can shrink myself with this watch! I was in Goku's pocket."   
_'Of course. That makes sense. Sure. Whatever.'_  
"Here- Kakarot, you follow me. Bulma, you stay close enough." The trio went down to the water's edge. Here, Kakarot begun his training. It was a skill many would call useless. But many couldn't see the future.  
"Ok now Kakarot, I want you to try to stay underwater for as long as you possibly can." A whooping two minutes later, and Goku cane coughing to the surface.  
"Ok, that's pretty good. But now, I'll teach you how to utilize ki to use less air."   
The training took around four hours. But at the end of it, Kakarot was able to hold his breath for almost twenty minutes! More then enough to bring that vision to reality.  
"All right. What do you say we try that again?"  
They were about to dive into the water when an interruption occurred.  
"So uh...what do I do?" The two turned and saw that Bulma was still there.  
"Well, you're options are pretty limited. You can either stay here, climb into one of our mouths, or find a pod." Bulma hadn't a clue what a pod was. And the other two options weren't all that appeasing. So she took a deep breath.  
"I'll shrink myself, and come along with you guys. I'm not missing this adventure for the world." And true to her word, she prepared to shrink down.  
"Ok. Kakarot, you go down first. As soon as you find it, or need help, raise your ki. I'll come running." Kakarot nodded to his father before diving into the water. Bulma had many questions for the elder saiyan. But before she could ask any of them, a familiar voice was heard.  
"Kami! It really is you! Hahah!" The duo turned and saw Krillin, riding in a submarine. He hopped ashore and approached.  
"Bardock, you're looking strong as ever. Bulma, unchanged. Where's Goku?" As if summoned by the question of his closest friend, Goku shot out of the water.  
"Those Red Ribbon guys are here." He wasn't pleased. Until he saw Krillin, that is. The two both jumped with joy, laughing. Then the realization set in.  
"Di-did you say Red Ribbon? As in the Red Ribbon Army?! The most evil army in the world?!" Suddenly Bardock didn't feel quite so bad about all the soldiers the two saiyans have killed. Not there was much guilt in the first place, mind you.  
"So... let's go get that ball." The newly forged quartet was off. Bulma and Krillin were in the sub that Krillin had so conveniently brought, while both saiyans swam using the ki breathe technique. Bulma motioned to the two saiyans, pointing out a gap in the rocks around them. They all went in. They were in a tunnel. The crew would've investigated their surroundings, but a missile slammed into the wall next to Kakarot. Oh right. Red Ribbon Army. They were in submarines of their own, but theirs had weapons. Kakarot pushed the submarine forward at breakneck speed. Bardock followed, slowing to shoot ki blasts at their pursuers. The chase came to a halt when Bardock sensed his son carrying his friends...upward? Bardock followed. Sure enough, they were out of the water. But it was pitch black. They hurried along, aware their pursuers would also be in the dark.   
"Man, I can't see anything down here. How about you, Goku? Huh? Goku?" Krillin couldn't see his friend, but everyone heard the click. The all turned to the source of the noise, and there he was, clear as day.   
_'Wait. How did...'_  
"Hey! I found the light switch!" Sure enough, Goku was standing next to a switch, and the tunnel was suddenly well lit. Which means...  
"We better hurry. Now those army guys will be coming full speed." Bardock announced. The crew hurried along. Goku spoke up abruptly.  
"How'd you know to come here, Krillin?" Bardock paused. He hadn't thought about that. He just assumed-  
"Hehe! Master Roshi has been teaching me to detect ki! I'm not very good at it yet, but with that much power coming from such a small place, I knew it had to be you guys!" Wow. Krillin had learned ki sensing in such a short time. Bardock had been going for a year and it still wasn't perfect. The crew had never changed pace, at least not until they came to a large hallway that looked much different from the tunnel they came from. The floor was made of large slabs, and the walls were full of holes. Kakarot didn't stop, unlike everyone else. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't planning on stopping. So when he heard the low groan that followed after his first step, he also instinctively snapped his arm up. To everyone else, it appeared as though he got extremely lucky. The spear that came hurtling out of the first hole in the wall was snapped by the small saiyan's fist in but an instant.  
"Woah...." Goku didn't know that would happen. He would spend years trying to find the answer to what he had just done. But that's for later. Now knowing of the peril contained within this hallway, Bardock grabbed Bulma and flew over, while Kakarot grabbed Krillin and flew over much slower. Once on the other side, while the two humans kept walking, both Bardock and his son turned around.  
"Hm. You felt it too." Bardock was proud that Kakarot had mastered ki sensing so quickly. In fact, he might even be better at it then-  
"Yeah. One of them is pretty strong. Can't wait for him to catch up." Goku was ecstatic. He felt good. He was itching for a fight that could make him stop holding back.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,501  
Goku(post fights): 215  
Bulma: 3  
First two soldiers(combined): 100  
Krillin: 140


	35. Pirate's Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Treasure Found! Battles in the Dark! And a Technique Borrowed!

"Woah..." Woah was right. The party had come across a massive cavern, filled to the brim with exotic ships and weaponry. Some of the weaponry was more impressive than others. For example, when Goku yelled,  
"Watch out!", nobody expected a large robot with a sword in one hand and a gun built into the other to leap out of one of the hangers. Kakarot slammed his fist through the sword before the machine could use it, then punched it repeatedly, knocking it back into the water. As the water below him bubbled, Kakarot yelled to his friends.  
"You guys find the Dragonball! We'll finish him off!" Bardock was loving this shift in his son. He was more confident. He was stronger. And despite the fact someone could have died, he was still holding himself back. Then Kakarot interrupted his thoughts.  
"Dad! Throw me up high!"  
Bardock nodded before tossing his own son with enough force to get him high up there, but not so much force as to hit the ceiling. Wait, why'd he want to...  
The robot leaped out of the water. It turned to face Bardock. But before either of them could make a move, Goku came rocketing down from above. He was using the technique Namu had used against him! Except against a robot, and with that much momentum, the small saiyan slammed right through the robotic pirate. Impressive.  
"C'mon! They went that way!" He was pointing into a tunnel.  
How'd he get over there so fast?  
Bardock followed his son through the tunnels till they came to a split. An arrow on the ground pointed to the left.  
"Hmmm." Bardock began walking down the left path.  
"Wait! Dad! It's a trap!" Goku called out. Bardock stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Now what makes you say that?" Bardock was confused. Normally the kid would go along with-  
"There are three sources of ki to the right. That'd would be Bulma, Krillin, and the strong enemy who has been following use for some time now."   
Well shit. He was really good at sensing ki. Bardock shrugged and followed his son through the tunnel. They reached a grate in the floor. Lying next to it was a military jacket and a matching military cap. The enemy was already here. Kakarot didn't hesitate and jumped into the grate immediately. Bardock followed, not willing to let his kid have all the fun. He hoisted himself up to see a muscular man with a knife threatening both Bulma and a battered Krillin. Well, being this close, now Bardock could tell how strong he was.  
Goku immediately slipped into a fighting stance.  
"Heh! Ready when you are."  
The shirtless for looked to the small boy, then to his father, then back to the boy.  
"Oh-ok then. But I hope you're prepared for what you're getting yourself into!"   
*Smack*  
And he's down. Wow. He bounced off the cave wall. Ow.  
"He's still alive, right? I tried really hard not to hit him too hard."  
Bardock could feel it.   
"Yeah, he'll live. Jeez." Bardock had expected an actual battle. Oh well. A small rock landed on his head. He looked up to see a series of cracks forming.   
"Uh oh. We better get out while we still can!"  
Kakarot didn't move with everyone else. He glanced over his shoulder.  
"You get them out of here! I'll grab the Dragonball!" And with that, he was gone, deep beneath the sea.  
There was no time to grab him. He'll be alright. He has to be. Bardock grabbed the two humans and began flying as fast as he could through the crumbling hallways. He made it! They were back in the main cove. He threw the two "passengers" into the submarine before turning back around. Where was he?! This place was seconds from collapsing! Bulma spoke up.  
"Come on! Let's just leave him!" The reaction was immediate, with Krillin yelling along side Bardock.  
"How could you say that? He's the only reason you are alive!" Luckily for Bulma, the debate was ended when Goku sprinted out of the tunnel, and leaped into the submarine. Bulma closed the hatch and the quartet were off, zooming through the crumbling tunnels. Their momentous escape crawled to a halt, rocks tinking off the glass dome that held back instant demise.   
"Why'd we stop?!"  
"We-we're out of gas!"  
Bardock had a moment of panic. He didn't make a habit of having these, so these were far and few in between. He was so caught up in the fact that the future he foresaw could turn out fake, he nearly didn't hear his son.  
"Come On dad! Gimme some help here! Everyone else take a deep breath!" Bardock watched his son's movements for only a moment before he caught on. He wished he'd had more time to practice, but time was in short supply as of late. The father son duo moved their arms in synchronization.  
" **Kame...**  
 **hame...**  
 **HA!!!** "  
The beam was immense. It immediately had the desired effect. The submarine rocketed forward faster then it had ever been designed for. When they reached the surface, the submarine continued its momentum, soaring into the sky. Kakarot was the first to react. He snatched Bulma's arm, stopping himself midair.  
Bardock did the same with Krillin.

_"Woah. She's kind of cute."_   
_"Now is not the time!"_   
_"_ **_18! WHERE ARE YOU?!? I'll destroy every single island until I-_ ** _Wait, if she's on an island then that'd be the opposite of the desired effect. Hmm._   
_"_ **_Ok! I'll start counting down really loudly, and blow up random places where I sense life! I can't sense you, so eventually you'll run out of places to run!_ ** _"_   
_Bardock was so confused._   
_Adult Krillin:Check._   
_A short buff blonde guy: Check._   
_A taller buff also blonde guy with an actual hairline: Check._   
_A blonde chick wearing denim: Check._   
_A gigantic man wearing green with... a hole in his head?: Check._   
_A floating bug thing that wouldn't shut up: Check._   
_Man the future gets weird. Also blonde._

"So uh.. you gonna put me down?"  
Krillin asked the still airborne saiyan.  
He got dropped. Luckily the kid was a good swimmer.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hehe! I knew you could do it dad!" Goku chuckled.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,503  
Goku(post fights): 220  
Bulma: 3  
General Blue: 180  
Krillin: 142


	36. Penguin Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumps All Around! A Fruitless Chase!

"Ok Goku, I've had enough. I'm going back home!" Bulma screamed.  
"You're the one who said they wanted to come." Kakarot replied easily.  
"Well yeah. But that was before I knew you were mixed up with the Red Ribbon Army!"  
"Guys guys guys. Let's argue later. Master Roshi's place is right over there, and the Red Ribbon Army left a helicopter for us." Krillin was soaking wet. They agreed it would be nice to back at Roshi's. They took off, Goku on his cloud, the two humans in the chopper, and Bardock flying behind them.

There it was: Roshi's place. It's good to be back. Bardock entered the house and looked around. Ah. Unchanged. He walked up the stairs and found his dark blue bag. As he picked it up, he heard a commotion outside. Before he could go investigate, he heard a noise behind him.

As he turned to look, the house vanished around him. He was back in the arena. _A future world tournament? But where was the actually fighting ring? It was all dirt. His shirtless grown up son lay on the ground before him, panting heavily. Also laying in the dirt about three feet in front of him was the namekian he had seen before._  
_The announcer's voice came from nowhere, startling Bardock._  
_"I don't believe it....THE TENKAICHI BUDOKAI'S FINAL ROUND HAS COME TO AN END! THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION IS SON GOKU!!!"_  
_Bardock watched in joy as his exhausted son raised a single fist into the air._  
_"I'll rematch you anytime...Piccolo."_

Bardock heard more shouting. Ugh. Fine. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and went outside. To his surprise, he saw everyone but his son tied up. He just plain wasn't there.  
"What the hell-"  
"Heh! That army guy took the dragonballs! Goku raced after him!" Roshi called, struggling to free himself. Bardock panicked but for a moment, before sprinted over and snapping the ropes trapping Bulma.  
"Free the others." And Bardock was gone, hot on the trail of his son. Wow, he must be pissed, his ki is enormous(for a saiyan kid). Is he still holding himself back?! I hope for this guy's sake that the answer is yes.

Bardock eventually detected that his son had stopped flying. Is that a...Village? Way out here? Weird. Oh well. He landed on a lawn, seeing a score of people walking out and about. Sure are a lot of people in such a remote village. He began walking towards Kakarot's energy. A small man wearing a lab coat walked directly in front of him, turning to face him.   
"Excuse me sir, have your heard of Dr. Slump?" Bardock just shook his head no and pushed past him.  
"What a weirdo." He found the house where Goku was. Rather, had been.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALREADY GONE?!?!" Bardock was exasperated. He had been chasing his son's tail for almost two hours now. He slump(heh)ed to the ground, beginning to lose hope. Then he heard a high pitched voice.  
"Yosh! I fix you know!" Bardock turned to see what had spoke. To his surprise, it was a little...bug...person. This village was weird. Wait, what was he talking about.  
"You bag. It full of broke, yosh? I smell it." Bardock slowly looked to his bag. Inside that bag was his old saiyan armor. It had been years since he had last worm it, only knowing Gohan's gi for comfort. And while it was nice, after wearing if for... how many years? Either way, it smelled. Pretty bad. It was pretty worn out, with tears and fraying all along the collar and sleeves. The bug guy grabbed the (how strong is this guy?!) bag and carried it over onto the table. Bardock slowly walked over and pulled it out. His old armor. It was shattered. Heavily busted. So many pieces lost, left in the bloody dust that remained of Planet Meat. It brought back a lot of memories. A lot of painful memories.  
"Yosh?" Bardock looked up blankly. He hadn't heard the question, instead wallowing in his past.   
"You want fix?" Bardock gulped and nodded slowly. Sure, it might make him even further behind his son, but-  
"Done. Pant two?" Bardock looked at the table in bewilderment. It was completely repaired. It looked the same as the day he got it. Wow. Where'd he-  
"Pant two?" Bardock nodded slowly. What did that- he watched as a palm tree lost all of its leaves in an instant. But before he could question why, the leaves then floated towards him. They floated past him up to the bug, who pointed outside once more. Following the bug's gaze, Bardock spied a basket floating towards him. As it floated past him, a berry fell out. A dark blue berry. What did that-  
"Done."  
Bardock was baffled. Where did the leaves go? The berries? Why was there a pair of pants in front of him? What is wrong with this village? You know what? Screw it. Stranger has happened.  
His original outfit was finished. Wow. If felt good to be back in true saiyan attire. He nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. What a strange little village, but Bardock wouldn't soon forget it.  
Bardock found a nice bush to change in, putting the old gi in his bag. Maybe he'll get that fixed one day, but for now-  
"Hey!" A voice interrupted Bardock's thought. He turned to see a small girl wearing a hat that had the word 'ARALE' in all caps. She didn't have ki. More robots?  
"You friend Goku!" She yelled.  
Bardock had no other choice but to nod.  
"Yosh! Same head! He gone. Tell come back later! We wrestle!" Bardock simply nodded. What was up with the broken Galactic Basic in this town? Bardock looked himself over one last time, before taking to the skies, hot on the trail of his son.  
  
  


Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,503  
Goku(angry): 250  
Arale: None.  
Bug? Guy: 6  
Coat guy: 8

***  
Author's Note: I know I know, I generally don't do these on chapters, but this will be quick, I promise.

The scene with Bardock meeting the bug guy who repairs his armor has been a long time coming. Like, chapter 2 long time. I debated for quite a while on when he should reclaim his old suit. I decided that the gag character who exists to fix things would probably be the best bet, as that requires less explaining then if someone else did it.


	37. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous enemy! A new form of training?!

Bardock was close. He was over a forest now. In the distance he could see a large...tower.  
Bardock now realized he was having the strangest sense of deja vu. Wait, his pod was here! Bardock took a quick shift in direction. He flew quickly, excited by the prospect. There it was: his old pod. He touched down, living in the moment. Ah. Memories. Wait, didn't a person live around here? Bardock began walking, looking for him. He heard talking. Kakarot! He started running. He entered a clearing. There was massive person. On his shoulder sat what looked like a mini version of him. And in front of them both...  
"Dad! We got it! Gohan's ball! Oh. Why'd you change your clothes?" Bardock would have answered the question, but a familiar strong man blocked the way.  
The tall man lumbered in front of Goku. He wore a nasty scowl.  
"Hmm."  
It then turned into a grin.  
"I remember you. You found son. Good." Bardock grinned. He was right!  
"Hey, long time no see. I never got the chance to thank you before, or even ask your name." The large man clapped Bardock on the shoulder.   
"My name Bora. And you welcome. I see Goku, I see you. Same head." Bardock nodded. He was getting used to that.  
"Goku say he want ball. Goku also save Upa. Goku have ball." Bardock nodded to his very confused son.  
"You know this guy?! He's crazy strong!" Bardock laughed.  
"A story for another time. Cmon, let's-"  
"It's moving fast. Too fast to be a plane. Ki flight?" Goku was locked in place, glaring at the sky. What did he see? Bardock turned, before getting slammed into the ground.

All was black. He was floating in nothingness.  
'What? Where am I? No! I need to help Kakarot!'

An unfamiliar voice rang out through the darkness.   
**"You are close. So very close. Closer then you have been, but not as close as you will be. Do you know? Have you known? Does he know? Would you tell him? Why have you not told him? Are you afraid? For yourself? Or for him? What would they think? Do they think? You know. You know. You know."**

Bardock woke, trying to move. He couldn't. Why? He slowly opened his eyes. He opened them to hear a yell.  
"DODAN RAY! DODAN RAY! DODAN RAY!"  
The funny man wearing a heavily torn pink shirt with a ponytail- 'Wait, I've seen this before! That means!'  
He tried to look to his son as quickly as he could, but as his eyes glanced over to him, he watched all three rays slam into his son's chest. Kakarot collapsed to the floor, wrists smoking and charred. He had blocked two of the blasts! The assassin walked towards him and grabbed his knapsack. He muttered to himself.  
"Damn that kid was strong! He almost got me. Gonna try and convince Red to increase my pay to cover the damages." He grabbed the pillar that was still lodged into Bardock's chest, and was off. Bardock rolled over. Thank Kami he got the armor back. It prevented the most of the damage, at the cost of one of the rip plates cracking. Oh well. He was alive. He coughed up some blood and stumbled over to where his son lay. He's alive! He's got to be! Right? The small boy,Upo?, had found a shovel. He had just finished burying his father. He had been killed almost immediately. As soon as the first ounce of dirt touched Goku, his fist unfurled. He coughed.  
"Lupo! Go into your tent and grab the bag full of green beans!" Upa sprinted, not used to being yelled at. Bardock crouched at his son's side.  
"That's it Kakarot, that's it. Hang in there."  
Upa came running back.  
"Found!" He tossed the bag to Bardock. Bardock snatched it out of the air, quickly pulling a small beam out. Let's hope they still worked like they used to. He pushed into Goku's mouth, who quickly swallowed it. He quickly opened his eyes.   
"Woah! I feel great! What was that?!" Bardock chuckled.  
"He called it a senzu bean. You'll learn to love 'em, I'm sure." Kakarot scanned the area. As he stood up, something rolled out from his torn gi shirt. Four stars.   
"You had it in your shirt." Bardock breathed in disbelief.  
"Grandpa protected me." Goku gasped. He grabbed it off the ground.  
"Ok. Tao-Pai-Pai will be coming back for this. We'll be ready. That trick won't work twice." Bardock could feel it. Kakarot just got his second taste of a zenkai boost.   
"Kami those are convenient."  
Upa turned and looked at Bardock, who had spoken aloud.  
"Climb! Climb! Make stronger!" Bardock and Goku turned to what he referred to. The massive tower Bardock had seen so long ago. What lay at the top?  
"If climb, you get stronger! Holy water at top! Dad say so!" Upa was practically yelling. Goku turned and nodded to Upa.  
"Ok. We'll be right back. And when we get the rest of the dragonballs, I'll bring your father back to life." Bardock looked in surprise at what his son just said.   
**' _THOSE BALLS CAN WHAT?!?!?'_**  
"Ok dad! Let's go." The saiyans nodded to each other. They both could fly, but that wouldn't be the same as good old fashioned climbing.

They climbed and climbed. And kept climbing. They both had many questions for one another. But they would have to wait. They needed all of their focus in order to keep climbing. And climb they did. Soon, night fell. But they kept climbing.   
Bardock was used to exerting himself all throughout the night. Many sleepless nights in war torn planets will do that to you.  
Kakarot was used to exerting himself all throughout the night. Many sleepless nights in the turtle hermit's training will do that to you.

"He...hey Ka...kak...Kakarot. We...we... we made it." Bardock gasped. They had indeed made it. The top was right in front of them. They climbed through the opening and collapsed on the ground.  
"Where do...where'd...where water?" Goku asked in between panting breathes. They both turned to the source of a mysterious voice.  
"Nyahaha! Up here!" The saiyans didn't move. But as soon as they got their breathe back, they both went towards the strange voice that called to them.

Power levels:  
Bardock(post climb): 12,540  
Goku(post zenkai and climb): 300  
Upa: 1  
Bora: 150  
Taopaipai: 300


	38. Korin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery master. Training for the rematch!

The two saiyans walked up the stairs. Nothing could prepare them for what stood before them. The room was a large circle. On the outsides were a few pots. In the center was a large pedestal. On that pedestal sat a large flask. But in front of the pedestal stood a cat. He stood on his hind legs. He wasn't very tall. He held a cane, which looked massive compared to him. His eyes were closed. But his mouth opened.  
"My name is Korin. Well? Not what you expected?" Both shook their heads no.   
"Hmm. Thought as much. Son Goku, step forth." He did. He was taller then Korin, but not by much.   
"Hmm. Ok. Your heart is pure."   
' _What? Just like that?_ Wow. Man, what a convenient series of events!'  
"On that pedestal sits the holy water. You may drink it, but only if you can get it from me."  
He picked up the flask and put it on the end of his long cane.  
"Go."   
Bardock found the following frenzy quite entertaining. Kakarot madly dashing and grasping at the cane, while the cat managed to always be two steps ahead of him. After this went on for almost half an hour, Kakarot stopped. He was tired.  
"Am I the first to get this far?"  
Korin shook his head.   
"There was one other. It was about 300 years ago now."  
The two saiyans looked at the cat in shock. How old is he then?!  
"Hmm. Hmm. Hehe! You know him. He was your master. I recognized a good portion of the moves you made." Bardock couldn't believe it. He had been telling the truth on that beach so many days ago.  
" _Heh! You can call me Roshi! The turtle hermit! And I'm approaching 350 years old now."_  
 _'Well I'll be. That old fool really did it, huh?_ ' Bardock thought to himself.  
"Yeah, Yeah he did." Bardock looked at the cat. _'What?!'_  
Goku looked at Korin.  
"Who did what?" He was confused, but then again, so was Bardock.  
"I'll tell you what, Son Goku. You're already doing better then he did."  
"Wow! How'd he do?!" The sly cat held up three fingers.  
"Woah! Three minutes?!?!"  
 _'No, that wouldn't make sense. He said doing better, but we've been here for half an hour.'_  
"Hmmm. Hmmm. Nyahaha! No. Three... **years**."  
Both Bardock and Goku were in anguish.   
"I can't wait that long!!"   
"Hmm. Hmm. Hehe! Then I guess you'll just have to take it from me."   
And so Goku disappeared. Then he was there. No, there! Wait, there? A total of eight Kakarot's were now on the tower. Korin began to laugh.   
"Color me impressed kid! That's the most afterimages I've ever seen. Too bad!" And he dove at one of the afterimages. Movement in the shadows caught Bardock's attention. There had been nine! This ninth saiyan attempted to tackle the diving cat, only to pass right through him!   
"Nyahahaha! You're great! This is the most fun I've had in 300 years!" The cat was also an afterimage!  
"Nyahaha. Guess you haven't noticed yet." Bardock turned to the cat.   
_'What are you...'_  
In his paws he held a familiar knapsack. Contained within was a single Dragonball.   
Goku gasped.  
"Hey! That's mine! You can't-"  
"Oops." Korin threw the knapsack off the side of the tower. Kakarot did what any sensible-  
He dove off the tower.  
"Nyahahaha! He actually did it! The mad man!" Bardock turned to the cat, not happy.  
"Ok, listen here-"  
"I'm guessing at his level, he'll be able to climb this bad boy in about two hours. Plenty of time to talk."  
Bardock looked to the cat blankly. _It took them almost seven hours the first time! Why would-_  
"You still haven't figured it out? There is no such thing as holy water. It's just water, but he'll get stronger. It's just not the water doing that."  
 _Now it made sense why he would make Kakarot climb the tower again. Now he'll be even stronger!_  
"Exactly." Korin said without warning.  
 _'Wait, is he reading my mind?'_  
"Yes. Let's move on to the more important matters."  
"Who is Kami." they both asked in synchronization.  
"An easy question. God. Well, the god of earth anyway. I'm a lesser deity right below him." Korin said, his face giving away no emotions.  
"Ok. Why does he hate my son." Bardock asked, getting sick of the mystery namek.  
"Afraid that's a question above my level. You'll have to ask him yourself. But not yet. You're not ready yet. Wait till after the next tournament. And then some." Bardock groaned. _Damn gods and their damn crypticness._  
"Well you don't have to be rude." Korin snorted.   
"Ok. Why not train me? Why only him?"  
"Uh hello? You're leagues ahead of everybody on this planet. You don't need the strength increase. But your kid, he's gonna go places. He'll need all the help he can get." Bardock grunted. _Sure. Whatever. Fine._  
Bardock was stumped. Sure, he had questions. But not two hours worth.  
"Ok. So you're out of questions. So why not do some training while we wait?" Bardock grunted. _Fine. But not because you told me to._  
After an hour of training, Bardock got distracted.  
A head of hair poked over the side of the tower.  
"Why would you do that?! You know how important these are!" Bardock and Korin looked at Kakarot in shock. He made it up even faster then they were expecting. The lesson resumed. They would have to be blind to not see it. Goku was intentionally making excessive movements. He was purposely running himself ragged. But to what end? Why would that be useful? Too bad they wouldn't find out. Not today at least.  
The sun fell. They had been going at it for a full day now. Bardock decided to sleep on the floor. So did the other two. But as he had come to expect, sleep never came.

_"There are three things I refuse to tolerate. Cowardice. Bad haircuts, and military insurrection. And it is unfortunate that our friend Vegeta possesses all three of these. Hohohoho!" Frieza!!! But where?!?! And...Vegeta?! Did he live?! No! Not possible! The king is dead, the prince long gone. Our race has been dead for a decade now._

Bardock sat up. To his surprise, Kakarot was awake too. He was walking over to the sleeping Korin. He reached for the flask that sat at the end of the sleeping cat's cane. He stopped himself.  
"No. I wanna get it without cheating."  
He walked back over to his knapsack and laid back down. Bardock could've sworn he heard a light 'Nyahaha' from Korin, but didn't think about it until morning.

Power levels:  
Bardock(post training): 12,545  
Goku(post second climb): 340  
Upa: 1  
Taopaipai: 300  
Korin: 190


	39. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning conflict! Taopaipai's desperate struggle?!

The sun had only just rose, and yet they were already at it.   
Kakarot leaped at the cat, who narrowly dodged. Compared to the "always two steps ahead" from yesterday, now he was only a fraction of a step. Korin jumped into the air, away from his small opponent. Goku pursued, throwing punches that trimmed the cat's fur. Then, the unexpected final attack: Kakarot began to tickle Korin's unguarded stomach.  
"NYAHAHAHA!!" His laughter caused his grip to loosen. His cane sailed over the edge of the tower, the flask still attached. Korin cried out in shock, but was even more shocked when Goku went sailing over the edge after it.   
"Hehe! I got it!" A chuckle came from off the side. Bardock took a breathe in amazement. Goku had used his tail and latched on to the railing on the tower, and caught the cane. He flipped himself back onto the railing.   
"So...I can drink it?" Goku asked the exhausted Korin, who nodded in response. Goku gulped it all down. Then he waited a second.  
"I don't really feel any different."  
"Well duh. It's just water."  
"Huh? You tricked me?"  
"Not at all. Think about how much stronger you've become just by getting this water."  
Kakarot appeared deep in thought, before laughing.  
"Wow! Thank you Master Korin! Bye-Bye!"  
And with that, Goku began to sprint down the tower.  
"Nyahaha! Your boy really is something, ain't he! Nyahaha! Come back again some time!" Bardock groaned and took off after his son.  
Hm? A power level? Approaching fast? No, it couldn't be-  
There he was.  
"Stay out of this dad. This time, he doesn't stand a chance. Kakarot called, shielding Upa.  
"Hoho. So you've come out of hiding, boy. I'll admit, I'm surprised you managed to survive not just one, but three dodan rays."  
"Heh. Hiding my butt. More like preparing to kick yours!" Bardock would've face palmed were the circumstances less dire.   
"Well well. Has your confidence swelled this much in three short days? Tell you what, boy. I'll kill you in three seconds flat." Taopaipai sprinted at Goku, who threw himself to the floor, dodging under the attack. Then he kicked with both legs into his stomach, sending him skyward. He then jumped after his now sailing opponent, and kicked him back to the ground.  
He landed, ready to keep going.  
"Pretty sure your three seconds are up."  
 _'Kami, is he still holding back?! Almost feel bad for- Wait, no I don't.'_  
"How-how could your strength increase this drastically in a mere three days?!"  
"Ah come on. Make me try a little!"  
"You detestable little shit! That's it, I'm not holding back any longer!" The assassin sprinted back at the young saiyan, only to have his every move countered. Even when it appeared that Tao got a hit in, it was soon revealed that Kakarot purposely took the attack in order to retaliate. After a particularly powerful blow to the back of the head, Tao pulled himself out of the dirt and ripped his shirt off.  
"Dammit! Getting so sure of yourself, all because I decided to go easy on you."  
"Hey, you're the one who said he wasn't holding back anymore!"  
"DIE! DODAN RAY!" There it was. The attack that had brought Goku to the doorstep of King Yemma. Kakarot smiled.  
"Sorry, That won't work again. "And closed his fist around the beam, cutting it off. Taopaipai was in shock.  
"Ho-how"  
"I told you. Only works once."  
The paid killer snorted and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a capsule, and from it came a sword. He rushed at Kakarot, who dove under him, hitting a vital area with his leg, before hopping up and snapping the sword with his hands.  
"I don't need a weapon. Come on, let's settle this with our fists. It's the only way I'll calm down right now." Bardock was in awe. What a saiyan thing to say! He was so proud!  
Taopaipai responded by launching into a flurry, each blow landed on the young fighter. Then he jumped into the air, smashing his knee into Goku's chest upon landing. He stood up and began walking away.  
"Kehehe! Now you understand-" Taopaipai was cut off by a young voice behind him.  
"Hm. You are pretty strong. That kinda hurt. But now you're outta luck. It's my turn." Goku slammed his fist into the older opponent's gut, then bounced off the ground with his tail and throat chopped him with both hands before kicking him in the head, sending him flying. As he slowly rose to his feet, Goku assumed a new fighting stance.  
"Cmon. I'm getting bored." Taopaipai fell to the floor once more.  
"Please! Forgive me! I'll never do bad again!" Goku looked at his downed opponent. He glanced to his father, who shook his head no. When he looked back to the assassin, he had reached into his pocket and thrown something.  
"You fell for it fool! Now di-" Goku grabbed the capsule out the air and hurled it directly into the assaissin's face. The explosion was blinding. When the light faded and the smoke dispersed, the assassin was no more.   
"Hm. Darn. Wanted to fight him again someday. Oh well. We'll be right back Upa! Let's go get the rest of the dragonballs dad!"  
Kakarot pulled out the radar and clicked it.  
"Oh wow. Two in one place. Guess that means it's the ted river guys." Goku said it with such a straight face it was hard not to chuckle.  
"Do-do you mean Red Ribbon?" Bardock asked, wheezing internally.  
"Oh yeah! That's it! Let's go! FLYING NIMBUS!" And with that, the two saiyans were off. Flying full speed, Bardock could've sworn he saw a big bug zoom past the both of them, but that'd be impossible, right? To be faster then his son on a magic cloud? As if.

Power levels:  
Bardock(post training): 12,545  
Goku(post training and fight): 360  
Upa: 1  
Taopaipai: 300  
Korin: 190


	40. Code Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Ribbon base found! A ferocious attack strategy.

"There it is!" Goku cried out, drawing Bardock's attention to the large clearing ahead. _'Ya know, it looks kinda familiar...'_  
A few of the flying vehicles floated before them.  
"Hey Kakarot. Nobody will cry for these guys."  
"Got it! Then it's time to go wild!" And with that, Goku slammed his power pole through the first vehicle, killing the pilot instantly. Bardock grinned. He was getting flashbacks of his old squad, but in the good way.   
"Kakarot, you go straight for the dragonballs. I'll make sure nobody escapes." Goku nodded to his father before rocketing down to the encampment.

 **Bardock:**  
As Bardock descended, he heard a loud speaker.

"All units, Code Orange! Code Orange! All units, ASAP! Kill him! Kill him!"   
Bardock grinned. So that's why this place seemed familiar. Then the first bullet connected with his arm.   
"Heh! It's been a long time since I've fought so many people at once! I'm going to enjoy this!"  
Bardock commented aloud before he flew at the nearest soldier and snapped his neck with a single motion. He turned and bashed a man's skull in with his elbow, before throwing the limp corpse at a runner. He heard an explosion from the other side of the base, so he figured Kakarot was making good time. Bardock proceeded to sprint around, killing anyone foolish enough to make their presence known. Until he came across a door and tore the door off its hinges to get to a smaller ki source.  
"You monster! You'll never-wait. You?"  
Bardock stared in confusion and the man who spoke. He wore baggy pants, a vest, and a silky tube hat. But Bardock stopped when he saw the mustache.  
"Oh yeah! I remember you! You were getting attacked by a dinosaur!" The man nodded. "And I never thanked you." Bardock looked around the room. A bunch of creepy metal skeletons. Around 10 or so.  
"So uh...what are you doing here?" The old man looked at Bardock in surprise, before quickly batting his own hat off his head.  
"I was....taking prisoner. By these...bad...army guys. Yeah. You saved me?" Bardock nodded. Seemed legit. The old man gestured to a large grey coffin looking thing with the number twelve on it.  
"Would you be so kind as to help me get out of here with that thing? It contains...science stuff." Bardock shrugged. He didn't know the first thing about science, so it added up to him. He grabbed the surprisingly heavy grey thing and flew it to the outer exit of the camp, where he put it down in a truck.  
"Here you go pal. One of those wheel things outta run, so you better get out of here while you still can." The old man nodded vigorously.  
"I'll never forget you...strong hair man, but know that I feel indebted twice over." The old man offered one final curt bow, before driving off in the direction of the wasteland.  
 _'What a weird guy. Wonder why the army grabbed him?'_  
Bardock headed back into the base, shooting ki blasts in the general direction of ki sources. He'd hit something. Eventually.

 **Kakarot:**  
Kakarot decides to land on that thing. He enters the room to see a plethora of soldiers. He jumps up and kicks one in the head, and then leaps over to the remaining soldiers and quickly dispatches all of them. They don't put up much of a fight. The young boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out the new and improved dragon radar. It clicks. Left. He jumps out the window, and is spotted by more soldiers. They have some big guns. Not that they would hurt, but it's fun to dodge the bullets anyway.   
' _Woohoo! Today is awesome! First I get strong enough to defeat that pink guy, now I'm sprinting through a campsite full of bad guys!'_  
A bunch of bad guys in flying things flew near. He jumps on top of one, punching the pilot for yet another one hit kill. He then turns his attention back to the big gun, so as he leaps off the now falling vehicle, he fires off his trademark ki blast:  
"Kamehame..Ha!" He falls to the ground, gunfire on all sides. He sprints through, making short work of the dozens of soldiers who stand in his way.   
_'Man, I love my power pole.'_  
He continues sprinting, only taking a short break to reconfirm that the dragonballs are close. And that they are. But before Goku can react to this conformation, he moves his arm to catch the bullet that almost hit him in the neck.  
"Woah! That one was close!" He glances behind him and tries out his newest technique. A small ki blast shoots forth, and erupts upon impact with the balcony. That explosion could probably be heard throughout the base!   
This is the building. That, and a bunch of bad guys! After dispatching all of them with ease, he walks up the ramp that slopes to the second floor. He looks around. No more stairs. Hmm. Oh! He jumps, smashing through the ceiling above him. Hey look, a bad guy! After shoving him through the wall, he continues running, following the trail of bad guys. After taking out a swarm of them, a missile collides with his chest.  
"W-we did it!" One of the soldiers cries, overjoyed. His joy was cut down when he heard the snarl of Goku, who jumps and slams the man through the table he had been hiding behind. His friend threw his gun on the ground. He began running in the opposite direction. So were all his friends. They were running. Oh well. He jumps up again and again. There! He leaps up higher then before, and swings himself through the window.  
"Hey! This the Dragonball room?" A tall man stood on the other side of the room. He was in the process of removing his coat. He was the first person Goku had seen with this skin color, but that didn't matter to Goku. He just wanted the Dragonballs.   
"You the boss?" Goku walks forward, approaching the table that housed the orange orbs. On the opposite side of the table lay a dead guy. The fight must've started before he got here!  
"Yes." He throws the coat behind him.   
"I'll be taking these dragonballs."  
"Say...Son Goku... why don't we work together? We could easily conquer the world." The man crouches down in an attempt to bring himself close to the saiyans height.  
"No thanks. I don't think my dad would like that. Plus, I need to bring back Upa's dad, who was killed by your guy." Goku began loosening up his muscles. He knows what comes next.  
"Hmm. Then it appears we must fight."  
Goku grinned. He likes being right.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,560  
Goku(post battles): 375  
Newly Promoted Commander Black: 150  
Bardock's third of the army: 200(combined)  
Goku's third of the army: 250(combined)


	41. The End of an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion of an Arc! Dramatic Battles Explode!

**Bardock:**  
"Hey! Where do you all think you're going?!" Bardock floated alone between the only exit and a large platoon of fleeing soldiers. They were panicked, and some even smelled of piss. Cowards.   
"P-please! We just wanna get out of here! That child is unbeatable!" Bardock grinned.  
 _'Heh. Good work, kid.'_  
He began to gather a ball of ki in his hand. A riot javelin. It had been a while. It would likely destroy most of the base. Oh well.  
"I tell you cowards what. I'll take a page from my son's book. If you promise to never do bad again, you can leave right now. But if you ever try bad things again..." he dropped the ki ball. The explosion was immense. And true to his inkling, none of the soldiers survived. Bardock looked around at the massive crater he had created. He thought back to what he had said.

"...Ya know, I think I missed a step. Oh well."

 **Kakarot:**  
The commander suddenly swings at Goku, who ducks on reflex. He dodges the rest of the assault, before kicking him square in the stomach. The commander dropped to one knee, down and out.  
"Give up! Go to the police place!" He watches as the man reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a capsule. It poofs into a giant robot. Said robot punches hard, as he quickly displays.  
"Hahah! This combat suit was designed to-"  
Before the commander could finish his boast, a huge tremor shakes the tower.  
"Wh-What the hell?!" The officer screams.  
"Wuh! Dad!" Goku cries, recognizing the ki of that blast. He must have taken half the base with that. Geez.   
Once both combatants stood up, Goku assumes the stance of his favorite technique. The commander attempts to interrupt it with a laser fired from his robot, but soon finds not even the robot can save him from this.  
"Kame...hame...HAA!!!" The ki laser swallowed up the robot, his own beam, and the commander inside.  
"Whew." Goku grabs the two dragonballs and then jumps out the brand new hole in the tower, and slowly floats through the air towards his father's ki source.

 **Bardock:**  
Bardock returned to the ground and turned around to see his son floating towards him.  
"Hey dad! We've got 6! Where'd the base go?"  
"Oh hey! Nice job! I dropped a ki blast. But hey, where's the seventh ball?" Kakarot reached into his pocket and clicked the radar.  
"Uh oh! I think it broke again!"  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well crapbaskets! Guess we better find-"  
"Hey! That's Krillin's ki! And Master Roshi's! And Yamcha's!"  
 _'Oh. Now that he mentions it, yeah, that is a strong ki source. Too bad I still can't make out individuals power levels.'_  
They flew towards the source of the ki, and were surprised to see the whole gang in one place. They were standing next to a Capsule Corp plane.  
"Heh! We came to save you!" Roshi called, standing next to Launch.  
"From what?" Goku called down, descending as he went.  
"The Red Ribbon Army!" Yamcha exclaimed, surprised to see both saiyans in once piece.  
"I'm glad you guys decided to wait." Krillin chuckled, unaware.  
"But they're all gone! I beat a lot of them, and a bunch ran! Dad beat a bunch up too!" Kakarot exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah. Bunch ran. Definitely." Bardock lied.  
"Puar! Check the base!" Yamcha exclaimed, unable to suppress his shock.  
After around 30 seconds, a severely winded Puar came back.  
"They-they're gone! All of them! Half the base too!"  
"Oops." Bardock coughed.  
"Heh! You're both monsters....." Master Roshi breathed in shock.  
"N-not even the police could do anything against the Red Ribbon Army..." Bulma exclaimed.  
"Just two guys...?" Blonde Launch's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I-I can't believe it..." Puar gasped.  
"I'm a lot stronger now! I climbed Korin tower!" Goku chuckled.  
"Heh! YOU WHAT?!!?!!" Roshi yelled.  
Bardock chuckled. He liked the old man's fear.   
"Oh! Bulma! The radar broke again and I only need one ball!" Goku suddenly recalled.  
"What? You still looking for the four star ball?" Bulma asked.  
"Nope. Told Upa I'd bring his dad back to life." Goku replied casually.   
"Well, I can't fix it here. Let's go back to Kame house!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Hm. Sure. Nice to see the whole gang together again. Even you, Lunchbox." Bardock said, memory hazy as ever.  
"What? Are you talking to me you son of a-*ACHOO* where am I?" Blue Launch asked, very confused.  
The whole crew laughed as they boarded the plane. It was surprisingly big on the inside. Hell, even Bardock fit with plenty of room for more. Goku decided to stay on his cloud. It was faster after all.  
"Your kid is getting stronger and stronger." Yamcha commented.  
"He really is something." Bulma agreed.  
"Heh! He might be stronger than me now!" Roshi chuckled.  
"Wah! That strong?!" Krillin exclaimed.  
"Geez. You better start training for the next tournament then." Bardock snorted.  
"Heh! Who knows, at the rate he's going, he may surpass you." Roshi said nervously.  
Bardock nodded.   
"That's the goal. I didn't stand a chance against him. So Kakarot better." Everyone looked to the saiyan warrior. Who's him? Instead of getting an answer, there was Kame House.

**Time skip!**

"I don't know what to tell you. The radar looks fine. "  
"But then where's the last ball?"  
"Well, if something ate the ball, it wouldn't show up."  
"Ah! Ate it?!"  
"Heh! You could go to fortune teller baba. Heh! She'd definitely know!" The old man pointed out her location on the map. Only the warriors went: Bardock, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. And Puar.

As the four warriors took off in the Capsule Corp plane, they couldn't hear the old man mumble to himself.  
"Heh. Well, with those two, I'm sure they'll be able to get her to read fortunes."

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,560  
Goku(post battles): 390  
Newly Promoted Commander Black: 170  
Coward third of the army: Scared shitless  
Krillin: 145  
Master Roshi: 160  
Yamcha: 140  
Puar: 4  
Normal Launch: 2  
Blonde Launch: 10  
Bulma: 3


	42. Fortune Teller Baba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Goal! Master Roshi's Sister?!

"How could an old lady know where the last Dragonball is?" Kakarot asked, getting bored of this "slow" plane.   
Yamcha took a deep breath.  
"I don't know man. But if Roshi says she knows, she knows." He then gagged a little and looked over to the saiyans. Goku's outfit was torn and extremely dirty, while Bardock was wearing his "new" armor, despite one rib plate already being cracked.  
"Man, we need to get you some new clothes Goku. You reek." Yamcha chuckled.  
Goku sniffed himself.  
"Ok." He replied as Bardock groaned. Did he ever think of saying no? 

Yamcha touched the plane down on the outskirts of a small town. Not a minute later, Bardock returned from the bathroom to see his son wearing a ridiculous outfit. Yamcha and Krillin were laughing. The tailor approached the group.   
"Well if that's not your fancy, I could custom make something."  
"Ok. Make it look the same, but not ripped. And put a Kame mark on the front left too, please." The tailor nodded and began gathering material.   
"Oh! And a hole for my tail!" The tailor chuckled.  
"Of course of course. Give me around an hour."

"Well... I guess we could wait in a coffee shop or something. It's only an hour." Yamcha remarked, taking a break from all the walking.  
"Ok, I'll go grab Upa." And with that, Kakarot was off.

The three warriors took seats at the nearest cafe. Only Krillin ordered anything, getting a small soda.  
"So...Bardock. Where did you say you were from?" Yamcha attempted to break the ice, unaware that Bardock was terrible at small talk.  
"I never told you." Bardock replied bluntly.  
"I...ok. So uh... who is Goku's mom?" Yamcha tried again, unaware of Krillin's exasperated gaze.  
"My wife." Bardock replied, now getting angry with these questions.  
"I see...How did you get so strong?" Yamcha kept trying, persistent as always.  
"By being better then the rest." Bardock yawned.  
"Ok. Who's the rest?" Yamcha asked hopefully, believing himself to be getting somewhere.  
"No one anymore." Bardock spat.  
"He kind of sucks at this, doesn't he?" Yamcha asked Krillin, who had been ignored up until now.  
"Yeah, Yeah he does. Make sure not to touch him, or he'll zone out for like 5 minutes." Krillin warned, having seen it first hand.  
"Woah. Really?" Yamcha was intrigued.  
"What are you two going on about?" Bardock clued back into the conversation. Yamcha chuckled and slapped Bardock's forearm playfully.  
"Nothing, nothing. It's all good. . . . Holy shit, you were right. Wow. Why does he do that?" Yamcha was surprised to see that Krillin had told the truth, as Bardock was now blankly staring at the table.  
"I haven't a clue." Krillin shrugged before finishing his drink.

 _"Heh! As if a puny plant monster could destroy the mighty Yamcha!" It was Yamcha, but with longer hair. He was wearing a turtle hermit dōgi._  
 _'Plant monster? What the hell does that-'_  
 _"Woah. Does the puny earthling think that because he could injure a single meezly saibaman_ ™️ _he stands a chance against me?"_  
 _'Saibaman_ ™️ _? But those are Frieza Force creations!'_  
 _"Yamcha! Behind you!" Green arms wrapped themselves around Yamcha, and with a smirk and of flash of light, the saibaman_ ™️ _was gone. In its place was now a crater. At the bottom of that crater was-_

"Dad! I'm back!" Bardock shook his head. He discovered he was dripping wet. Why?  
"Oops. I tried shaking you out of it with water. Didn't work. Sorry." Krillin bowed nervously. Bardock just sighed. Wasn't the worst people have done to snap him out of visions. Yamcha exited the tailor's shop, carrying the new clothing. To the surprise and shame of all of them, Goku changed right there on the street.  
They then got back in the plane and continued. Upa introduced himself to the rest of the group, but Bardock ignored him. He had met him three times now, and still didn't care. But he did feel guilty about his father. If only he had been there during the fight, maybe he could've-  
"Look! That must be it!" Krillin called attention to the large palace that lay before them. It wasn't big per say, but it covered quite a bit of ground. The crew of five(and Puar) exited the plane and found themselves behind a crowd.   
"Why don't we just push past them?" Bardock asked, moving forward to do as he said.  
"Wouldn't recommend that!" A voice called, making Bardock stop. It was... a...ghost? What a weird place. Bardock got back in line and huffed.  
"So you six?" The ghost asked in the direction of Bardock.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bardock didn't know what to make of a place that had a dead guy guarding the door.  
"Don't you think it's weird?" Yamcha asked.  
Bardock glanced at him.  
"What is?" Bardock asked, thinking it was all weird.  
"Everyone in line is super buff." Yamcha observed.  
"Well even buff guys lose things." Bardock rationalized. But as he said that, a man wearing a top hat walked past the group.   
"Oh my! To think that's where I left my gilded paper weight! Hoho!" The man entered a limousine and disappeared into the distance.  
"Well. Not all buff." Krillin commented.  
"Next!" The ghost cried, generating a series of hoots and hollers from the five buff men ahead.  
They had entered for only a minute before all five of them came staggering out, bruised and bandaged. The ghost followed them.  
"Next!" Eyeing each other nervously, the gang of six followed the floating ghost through the gate. After walking through yet another gate, the ghost called out to the receding darkness.  
"I brought them!" An old voice answered from that same darkness.  
"Hoi. A bunch of young uns and an old fool."  
Bardock's eye twitched, knowing exactly which category he fell into.  
The darkness was fully gone. An old woman, more of a crone really, sat on top of a glowing orb. It was floating, so by extension so was she.  
Goku was the first to speak.  
"So you're the potion seller Baba?" Goku asked obliviously.  
"Fortune teller Baba!!" she corrected.  
"One fortune telling slash divination costs ten million zeni." It was obvious from her tone of voice she said this quite frequently. That didn't change the weight of the words, however.  
"Ten million! We can't ever afford that much." Yamcha exclaimed, devastated.  
"I figured. Then follow me." And with that, the old woman and her orb floated out a gate to the side."

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,560  
Goku: 390  
Krillin: 145  
Yamcha: 140  
Puar: 4  
Upa: 1  
Rich Guy: $$$  
Fortune Teller Baba: 100  
Ghost Usher: Ghost


	43. The First Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Battle Begins. The Victor is...

The old woman led the crew out onto a fighting platform.   
"Here, you will do battle against my warriors one by one. I have five of them, so one of you won't get to fight no matter what." All eyes turned to Upa and Puar.  
"If you win, I'll give you a divination slash fortune telling for free."  
"Hehe. Well, what are we waiting for?" Bardock chuckled. He was actually excited about this.   
"Hoi. Then let's begin. If you say 'I give up' or fall into the lake, you lose. Who will go first?" Krillin stepped up.   
"I'll go first." All fighters nodded.   
_'Being that Krillin is the weakest, it'll be a good way to judge the other guy's strength.'_  
Bardock smirked.  
Krillin began stretching.  
"I'll beat them all myself."  
"Hoi. Come out, Fangs!" Baba called to no one in particular. A bat flew out of the temple on the other side of the ring. The bat flew over the arena, before a poof! enveloped it.  
A man descended to the arena. He was wearing only shorts, with bandages around his hands and feet. He was extremely pale. His hair was spiked, but he still had a decent hairline. His blood red eyes and pointed teeth were dead giveaways. To people who knew what vampires were.   
I.e not Bardock.  
He didn't find it strange in the slightest that he had red eyes or spiked hair. The only slightly weird part was that he had been a bat, but then again, he could turn into a giant monkey, so who's to judge?  
Both fighters assumed stances.  
"Ok! Begin the battle!!" Baba cried.  
Krillin launched at his pale opponent, who jumped into the air. He turned back into a bat, and flew around Krillin rapidly.  
"Dammit! He's too fast!" Krillin grunted. The batty fighter resumed his humanoid form right behind Krillin, and wrapped his arms and legs around the bald monk. Then he bit said bald monk.   
"UGYAAAAA!!!!" Krillin began dashing around the arena madly, attempting to shake the vampire. Then he got an idea. He jumped into the air, and attempted to smash the vampire into the ground. Fangs let go. Baba chuckled.  
"If you give up, you'll get a free blood transfusion." Ghost Usher held a blood bag, just in case. But Krillin was too angry to hear that.  
"Oh you are going to pay for that you stupid little son of a-" Krillin's head began sprouting blood.  
"Calm down! Otherwise you'll pass out from blood loss!" Yamcha called. Krillin pressed his palms together and slowed his breathing.  
"Namu amida butsu." The blood stopped shooting out so violently. Then he sneezed. The blood shoot out more violently then the first time, causing Krillin to get light headed. It was then that Fangs struck. The kick sent Krillin flying into the surrounding lake.  
"Hoi! That's far enough." Baba called. Ghost Usher performed a blood transfusion.  
Goku looked to where his friend lay.  
"Man, he sure lost quickly."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Who's next? Who will fight my Fangs?" The fighters huddled up.   
"Ok. Bardock, can you fight a vampire?" Yamcha asked the warrior.  
"A what?" Bardock asked blankly.  
"Ok....Hey! Mrs. Baba! Since Upa is so small, can he join another fighter?" Yamcha called to the proprietor.  
Baba looked to Fangs.  
"Sure. Bet he vill be tasty." Fangs shrugged.  
"Ok. Upa, eat this. Bardock, just... beat him up. Distract him. Don't let him get his teeth on you. And protect Upa. Would you?" Yamcha laid down the game plan. Bardock nodded to Yamcha. Sure. Easy plan.

Step one-beat up batman.  
Step two-don't let Appa get hurt.  
Step three-beat up Batman again.  
See? Easy. Saiyan plans are simple plans.

Bardock hoisted himself onto the platform, and then helped pull Upa up. The kid was clenching his mouth shut. Was he scared? Meh, can't blame him. They turned to face the bloodthirsty foe.   
"Now then. Begin the battle!" Baba cried once more. Fangs sprinted directly at Upa. Before Bardock could move to protect him, Upa exhaled loudly. The pale man recoiled violently.  
"Gah! Garlic! Fine! I vill just drink vour blood!" He swooped down and attempted to chomp down on the small boy. But vait. Vhatever he had bitten vas far too dense to belong to the boy. Fangs slowly raised his eyes to see that he had sunk his teeth into Bardock's forearm.  
"Hehe. Wanna know why biting should only be used as a last resort?" The large saiyan asked, huge grin on his face. Fangs would've asked vhy, but his mouth vas full. Bardock slammed his fist into the vampire's stomach. And then again. And again. He was using the latched foe as a speedbag! He ended the combo by driving his fist directly into Fangs's forehead, sending him flying. He landed on the other side of the arena, down but not out. As he struggled to recover from that beat down, he saw the boy standing still. Bardock saw it too.   
_'What is Oompa doing? He's just standing there with his arms out.'_  
"Vhat are vou doing, boy?!" Fangs screeched. Upa slowly smiled, not stopping this pose in the shape that kinda looked like a t. Or maybe a...  
"Vampires can't look at crosses, can they?" Upa asked in a low voice. Fangs began screaming as his skin began to bubble. He attempted to turn into a bat, but once the Poof! faded, there was only ash. Bardock looked in horror at his small partner.  
 _'What the hell?! What was that?! Why is he so powerful?!'_  
As the ghost usher swept the arena, the crew re-huddled.  
"You wanna keep going Bardock?" Yamcha asked, eyeing the bite mark on his arm.  
"Sure. Why not. Getting warmed up." Bardock responded, loosening up his shoulders.  
"Can I sit out this time?" Upa asked softly.  
"Definitely. You did more than enough." Bardock said, totally not terrified.  
Baba spoke up.   
"Are you sure? Then you'll have only 3 fighters against my four."  
They all nodded.  
"Yeah, send out your next fighter." Yamcha challenged.  
"Hoihoi. He's already here."

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,580  
Goku: 390  
Krillin: 144  
Yamcha: 140  
Puar: 4  
Upa: Insurmountable  
Fangs: 200  
Fortune Teller Baba: 100  
Ghost Usher: Ghost


	44. The Devil's Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fights, and less winners. An ominous name for the last two battles?

Bardock chuckled. This old fool didn't know about ki detection. Via radar technique*.   
He took a deep breath and slowly let his ki rise until he could sense his opponent.  
"Suke the Invisible, begin the battle!"   
_'Well, can't end this too quickly. Guess I'll play along.'_  
Bardock felt him coming now. He slowly looked all around him, as if he was trying to find him. Suke sprinted at Bardock, who "accidentally" managed to trip him while slowly moving himself around. Bardock didn't stop moving, pretending he didn't know where he was. Suke was stalking closer, trying to move as quietly as possible. Fool. That wouldn't help him. Bardock swing his fist at Suke, purposely nicking his cheek. Everyone saw blood trickling down an invisible cheek.  
"Heh. Lot easier to hit now. I won't miss a second time." Bardock chuckled, ready to end it. The blood disappeared.  
 _'He must be covering the wound with one of his hands. Meaning...'_  
Bardock swung slowly enough that Suke could catch his fist. He took the bait. Then Bardock went for a punch with the other hand. Sake would have to choose whether to take the punch or to reveal himself. He chose the latter. Bardock now had both hands held by the nearly invisible fighter, but the blood kept trickling. Bardock grunted and head-butted, hearing a satisfying crunch. His aim was spot on. Broken nose. Blood everywhere. He fell to the ground, his location becoming increasingly more obvious.   
"I give up! I give up!" Suke cried. Bardock groaned.  
 _'Really? That's it? Let's hope the next guy is more fun.'_  
Then Bardock glanced down.   
_'Hmm. Maybe...'_  
Baba yelled at him, derailing his train of thought.  
"The next two fights will take place in the Devil's Toilet. Follow me."  
Goku chuckled. Everyone followed the floating woman inside the temple Fangs had flown from. They went up a flight of stairs. Baba stopped and pointed to a door.  
"Combatants go through here."  
Bardock nodded and went through. He was standing on a large stone pathway. Beneath him was a vat of bubbling green goo. Hmm. Across the vat was a stone demon. Oh. He was standing on one too. To his left was a window. Hey look, there's everyone else!  
"Hehe. The third warrior. The dried up warrior, Mummy!" A massive man lumbered out from the other demon's mouth. He was coated in bandages from head to toe.  
"Begin!" The man lumbered with impressive speed at Bardock. Not impressive enough. Bardock slammed his fist through the man's chest. Oops. He slumped to the ground.  
"Is that it gramma?" Bardock hollered to the stunned witch, who nodded a shaky yes.  
"Screw that. Kakarot, you can take the rest! I expected better." Bardock walked back through the door. He stopped when he saw Kakarot.  
"Hey kid. Give em hell." Bardock gave a thumbs up.  
"Ok dad!" Kakarot replied happily. Bardock took his place with the other fighters. Yamcha coughed, drawing Bardock's attention.  
"I thought the plan was for me to fight after you?"  
Bardock glanced down at him.  
"Listen pal, that tube of toilet paper would've killed you. And they are only going to get stronger. Besides...you aren't even a little curious how strong he's gotten? He hasn't stopped holding back since he finished his training with Korin." Yamcha stared at Bardock in half admiration, and half fear, as that would mean Goku had come a long way from being nearly beaten by a bandit in the desert heat.  
Goku now stood where his father had.   
He was facing the other stone demon confidently. He wasn't in any stance, but for some reason that didn't matter. Then the door opened. A tall man wearing a skintight blue suit, with blue wings and a blue tail on the back, entered. The horns atop his head nearly touched the stone demons mouth above.  
"DevilMan!" Yamcha exclaimed. Bardock eyed him suspiciously.  
"He won the World Tournament twice in a row!" Bardock turned his attention back to his son and grinned.  
 _'Visions haven't been wrong yet. Two isn't anything compared to what this kid will do.'_  
"Shall I carry you to my homeland, kiddo? I'll bring you straight to Hell!" DevilMan flew straight up, before diving at Goku at incredible speed.

 **Kakarot:**  
The weird bat guy flies right at Goku, but he just kicks him away. He isn't that fast. He stands up, clutching his face.   
"You don't seem all that strong." Goku comments.  
"You dare speak to a demon in such a way?" He snarls in response. He dives back at him, but the agile monkey boy easily evades all attacks, and retaliates by kicking him off the tongue. If it wasn't for his wings, he would've died right there.  
"I-it'll take more than that to defeat a demon!" DevilMan stutters, steadily losing his cool.  
"Oh cool! I'll stop holding back now." Goku says with a big smile on his face.  
"Huff! Fine then. Prepare for my ultimate technique! Devilmite Ray!" DevilMan brings his fingers together, and they start to glow.  
Baba starts panicking.  
"No! That's too far!"  
He points with both hands, and the glow becomes a Ray and envelopes him.  
"Haha! Now- Kaboom! The evil in your heart will blow! Kaboom!" The entire room gasps.  
"Now what?" Goku asks, redirecting the demon's focus.  
"You...kaboom? Why isn't it working? Is it possible you don't have a single ounce of evil within you? How can that be?!" DevilMan is truly panicking now. Never before has his ace in the hole not worked.  
"Don't know. But I don't really care. I'll finish this now, if you don't mind." Goku assumes a fighting stance, still smiling.

** Bardock: **   
_'Evil in your heart will blow? Kami, that would've definitely killed me. I've killed far too many to not have an impure heart. Thank Kami Kakarot fought him instead. I can't die here. I refuse to die before getting revenge on Frieza!'_

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,590  
Goku: 400  
Krillin: 145  
Yamcha: 140  
Puar: 4  
Upa: 2  
Invisible Suke: 150  
Mummy: 220  
DevilMan: 250  
Fortune Teller Baba: 100  
Ghost Usher: Ghost  
  


*A technique where the user raises his own ki, and detects the enemy by where his own ki is not. Made popular by Adult Gohan vs Lavender during the exhibition match.


	45. Re-introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful foe. A familiar friend?

**Kakarot:**  
The DevilMan pulls a trident out from nowhere! He tries again and again to stab Goku, but he is just too fast.  
"Ok. That's enough." Goku states matter-o-factly. Both fighters ready another attack. DevilMan lunges with his trident. Goku aims a kick downwards, snapping the trident in half and sending the devil straight through the stone tongue. He plummets straight into the bubbling green liquid below.  
"Oops. Hey Surgeon Dweller! Is he alright?" Goku asks, innocent as ever.  
"I-it's fortune teller. And... sure. But it's over now! My champion! Come forth!" Baba cries.  
A strange man wearing a bunny mask walks out from the other statue. He is wearing an orange dōgi. He calmly raises one hand.  
"Hello there." Goku seems stunned.  
"Uh...hello there." The masked man then turns his attention to Baba.   
"Excuse me dear Baba, but if it isn't an inconvenience, I would like to return to fighting in the outside arena. This place is cramped."  
"Yeah yeah sure. Long as you win."

 **Bardock:**  
And with that, the crew returned to the arena. As Kakarot met up with the others, he quickly found his place at his father's side.  
"Do you smell it too?" Kakarot asked. Bardock looked down at him confused.  
"Do I smell what?" Bardock sniffed the air, wondering if somebody had broken wind.  
"Him. He smells like....something. Something good." Kakarot shrugged.  
"Hmm. Dunno. I'll ask him if you want." Bardock quickened his pace so that he was right behind the masked man.  
 _'Hehe. I'll put my hand on his shoulder, ask the question, and then see his future. Then I'll definitely know who he is.'_  
"Hey pal. Quick question. We met before?"  
Bardock moved his arm to put it on the man's shoulder. The man whipped his own arm around and grabbed Bardock by the armband, pushing him back in the same movement.  
"That won't work on me, Bardock." The masked man turned back around and continued walking. Bardock stood still, stunned by what had just transpired.  
"Woah. Did he call you out by name?" Krillin asked. Bardock nodded slowly. As Bardock looked back to the strange man, he could've sworn he saw a disc of light above his head.

Baba and the masked man stood on the opposite end of the arena, whispering to one another. Goku stood patiently. The others stood at the sidelines, ready to see more action.  
"Hey Bardock, you've been quiet. You don't think Goku will lose, do you?" Yamcha asked, drawing Bardock away from his thoughts.  
"I don't know...there's something about that guy. Something real...familiar." Bardock couldn't place it for the life of him. He didn't have any ki, so either he was suppressing it, or he was a robot. Sure acted weird to be a robot.   
Baba once again interrupted his thoughts.  
"For our final match, it will only end when one of the contests cries 'uncle'." The masked man and Goku approached one another.  
"Shall we bow?"" The man asked.  
"Uh..sure?" Goku bowed in return.  
"Final match! Begin!"

Both fighters assumed positions. Bardock could tell in an instant that this was no ordinary fighter.   
"Well Goku? Are you going to fight?" The masked man goaded.

*The masked man shall be shortened to TMM for the entirety of this fight.*

Goku dove at TMM, who quickly poked where his head had just been, as Goku narrowly avoided it. He attempted to punch the mask, but TMM stepped back and caught the fist. Goku now dove back, but TMM jumped over him in an instant, bouncing off the floor back towards him. It managed to hit Goku, who used the momentum of the blow to spring off the floor and kicked TMM's throat hard. Now both fighters kept their distance, breathing hard. Their audience was stunned. Only Bardock had the capacity to keep up with the whole thing, and even he was surprised. Now TMM took the offensive, diving and punching at Kakarot, who was narrowly blocking all the punches. He then retaliated, kicking TMM once more in the mask. TMM grabbed his foot with the recoil from the kick, and slammed Goku into the floor behind him. Then he chucked him into the air. Straight up. Then TMM jumped. Straight up. He was faster then the flailing Kakarot, who he proceeded to kick back into the ground. He put a hole in the arena. But then Goku bounced back out. Straight up. He kicked TMM into the temple before landing back on the ground. TMM bounced off the temple and attempted to kick Kakarot. He succeeded, but Goku didn't flinch.  
"Hehe! You're real strong, so I'm getting excited!" They were back on opposite sides of the arena. TMM slowly brought his hands forth.  
"Kame...hame..."Goku appeared stunned by what he was doing. He didn't move from his spot.  
' _What!? This guy can do it too?! Who on this stupid planet can't do a komohomoho?'_  
"HAA!!" The beam passed and scored a direct hit! Goku was-  
"Hehe! Over here!" TMM turned around to see Goku floating above him.  
"Hmm. So you used the afterimage then jumped. Clever boy."  
"Now it's my turn!"  
Goku began diving at TMM from the air, and for a second it looked like TMM was going to fire another kamehameha, but then he got distracted by whatever it was Goku was saying.  
"Ka.me..ha...me....HA!!" The beam blasted the ground, sending TMM flying. Before he could even make contact with the ground, Goku drove his knee into TMM's chest.  
"Go ahead. Say uncle." Goku looked down upon his fallen foe. But TMM wasn't done yet. His hand shot outward, and grabbed Goku's tail!  
"Heh. How many times have I told you Goku? You can't leave yourself....Goku?" TMM looked up to see a monkey boy, standing strong.  
"That's why I don't. My dad helped me outgrow that weakness a long time ago."  
Goku seemed so serious. It was kind of spooky. TMM slowly rose to his feet. Goku assumed a stance familiar to Bardock. But wait, where had. . .  
 _'In the name of Kami almighty! That stance! That's Gohan's stance! And that was the stance mask rabbit was doing earlier! Does that mean? No! He's dead! I buried him myself!'_  
"Uncle." Bardock turned to see the masked man surrendered. Goku was stunned. The man walked closer to him.  
"You really have gotten strong, Goku. I'm really proud. You even trained your tail, just like your dad and I were always telling you."

Krillin looked to Bardock.  
"Hey! You know this guy?" Bardock looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
"No...no, it can't be!" Bardock was confused.

Goku stepped back, stunned.  
"No...no, it can't be!"  
The man slid his hand behind his head. As he chuckled, the mask fell to the ground in front of him. All could now see the masked man for who he truly-  
"Grampa!" Goku cried.

Power levels:  
Bardock: 12,590  
Goku: 403  
Krillin: 145  
Yamcha: 140  
Puar: 4  
Upa: 2  
Gohan: Dead  
Fortune Teller Baba: 100  
Ghost Usher: Ghost


End file.
